


Prompted

by intermundia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a himbo confirmed, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Buffy AU, Choking, Daddy Kink, Feelings Realization, Homeric AU, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Underage Sex, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Disappointed Voice Kink, Organized Crime, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Braids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Size Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Mummy AU, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, accidental sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermundia/pseuds/intermundia
Summary: A collection of short smutty oneshots written in response to prompts :)One:LT-ish AU, rough sex.Two:Homeric AU, angsty sex.Three:Murder Puppy AU, seduce Baby Vader to the light.Four:Classics AU, desk sex.Five:suitless!Vader, spanked back to the light.Six:Mummy AU, feelings realization.Seven:Buffy AU, Anakin's the slayer.Eight:Obi-Wan fell on Naboo, seduce Anakin to the dark.Nine:Ready Stance AU, daddy kink.Ten:Anakin never left Tatooine AU.Eleven:Mobster / accidental sugar daddy AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 215
Kudos: 943





	1. Obi-Wan's Unexpected Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pretty filthy smut lol 
> 
> Obi-Wan is OOC in that he is basically the fallen version of LT Obi-Wan moved back in time before everything fell apart. Don't worry about it. He's just rougher than normal Obi-Wan, because I...l like... that.. so, heads up :)
> 
> I got the prompt "I think the trope Obi-Wan taking his stress out with anakin has potential for its own one-shot 👀" from anon in my inbox this morning and I decided to take a break from my multichap (I wanted more padawan braid action alright? i admit it)
> 
> Anakin's age is not stated, but is written as overage.
> 
> (aka Lex Talionis AU where Obi-Wan didn't have moral hangups about fucking his padawan! wahoo)

“Padawan, come sit down and complete the mission report.”

“No.” Anakin said, a bit too sharply, closing the door behind him.

“Excuse me?” Obi-Wan’s voice was level. 

Anakin shook his head and moved directly to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water, drained it in several long gulps, and then gasped loudly for air. He’d just had a hard workout and had been mostly exhausted, but then just now he’d been hit by a bolt of panic when he saw Obi-Wan sitting at the dining table. Obi-Wan was supposed to be working on that important stupid analysis for the Council! In the archives! 

It was apparently a mistake to have come back to their shared rooms—Anakin needed to _not_ _be here_. He needed to be anywhere except near Obi-Wan’s stupid damp shirt, his exposed, freckled collarbone, and his damp, messy hair. Obi-Wan looked cozy and he looked furious. Anakin was suddenly too warm, he was vibrating with energy, and he was _aroused._ He needed to leave quickly.

Obi-Wan’s eyes had remained fixed on his data pad as Anakin rustled around him. Anakin noted warily that Obi-Wan’s body language was very tense, and the piles of reports on the small dining table were very tall. He nervously examined Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force. It was completely contained, completely blank. Anakin’s breathing sped up with anxiety, and he hurried up his movements. If Obi-Wan was already angry, Anakin knew he would have a lot of trouble thinking clearly if interrogated. 

When Anakin’s silence stretched too long, Obi-Wan said in an even milder voice, “…Padawan?” Anakin cringed. He swallowed when Obi-Wan calmly placed his data pad on top of one of the stacks on the table and said, “I cannot have heard you correctly.” 

Anakin pursed his lips, pouring more water. “No, _Master_.”

“That is marginally better.” Obi-Wan’s gaze was on him now. “It does not, however, address the key issue.”

“Whatever, _Master_.” Anakin’s panic and arousal was making him feel suddenly hot and defensive. Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. “I cannot possibly have to write this up. I had nothing to do with it! I was just there.” Anakin set his cup down hard and turned to rummage through the cabinets for snacks, which was the reason he had even returned in the first place. He thought Obi-Wan would be _gone_. 

“Were you even paying attention, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked like there was a right answer, and he did not expect to hear it. “Or were you paying attention to something else?” 

Anakin rolled his eyes, pushing boxes aside, looking for his favorite flavor of veg-meat. “I was paying attention.” He smiled triumphantly when he found it, ripped it out of its packaging, threw it in the nanowave and began to bounce on the balls of his feet as it reheated. Obi-Wan needed to let him go spar, go outside, go away.

“Then the mission report should be easy.” Obi-Wan was not going to let him get away. Anakin clenched his jaw at his patronizing tone, trying to keep his arousal from leaking out into the Force. _Kriff_ he was messed up in the head. “It is not supposed to be excessively detailed, Anakin. It is merely a record of the outline of events. You cannot possibly have forgotten those.” 

“Let me do it later, alright?” Anakin asked over his shoulder, exasperated. He jumped slightly when the ding of his timer notified that his food was ready. He turned and began to eat it quickly over the sink. _He needed to go._

“No, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s tone was final. “You need to get this done, and I see no compelling reason that this is an inappropriate time.”

Anakin whined, and then took a bite, speaking with his mouth full. “I need to move, or do something! I can’t sit still.” 

“You will try.” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin heard the danger in the tone. He _knew_ not to push it. He took another large bite, and felt Obi-Wan’s glare at his loud chewing noises. Anakin swallowed. He just didn’t want to sit by Obi-Wan, didn’t want to sit close enough to smell him, the tea he was drinking, the scent of his freshly washed hair. _It was still damp._ Anakin couldn’t do that. “ _Master, please_.”

Obi-Wan stood up. “I need a _reason_ , Padawan. Why are you being like this?” 

Anakin looked over, eyes flicking from Obi-Wan’s soft shirt to his lounge pants. The clothes clung to the shape of his body. It was so much easier to look at Obi-Wan when he was wrapped in about fourteen layers of robe. Even then, it was hard. His stupid Master so young, and looked basically the same as he did when he first met him, except now his soft copper hair was long enough to glow like a halo in a stupidly appealing way, and he had a stupid, smooth-looking beard. Anakin wanted to touch his beard, very badly. He flushed.

Obi-Wan was approaching him with an empty mug and a deceptively mild expression. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Anakin still somehow felt cornered.

Anakin began babbling, backing up slightly, “I just have too much energy—” He looked at the door and back, desperately. “— _Please_ let me go burn it off, and I’ll come back. I’ll do it, I promise. Just let me go, please, Master.” He began edging around the kitchen, towards the door, keeping a fixed distance from Obi-Wan moving to the sink. “It won’t even take that long.”

Obi-Wan watched him cooly, eyes tracking Anakin’s unsubtle attempt to leave the kitchen. He set the mug down, with a firm clunk. “You had your lightsaber sparring course all afternoon. You are still sweaty. How can you possibly need to move this badly?”

“Just lots of energy!” Anakin forced an unsuccessful laugh. “Lots and lots!” He was almost at the door. He turned to leave, feeling with a sinking sensation in his stomach that Obi-Wan was closing on his back.

“Stop.” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked like a whip and Anakin cringed. “Now.” Anakin stopped, his breath was quick and shaky. 

Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed the back of his tunic, pulled him back, turning him around. Anakin did not resist. There was no point. They were going to have a conversation, and apparently they were going to have it now. Obi-Wan was studying his face, so Anakin tried as hard as possible to keep it blank, keep his arousal hidden. 

Obi-Wan spoke forcefully. “You _will_ tell me what is going on, Padawan.” There was concern in his frustrated blue eyes. Anakin could smell the scent of his favorite tea on his breath, and he felt lightheaded. Obi-Wan’s tone demanded an explanation. “You have been acting strangely. Did something happen?” 

Anakin swallowed and looked over Obi-Wan’s shoulder at the opposite wall. He was thinking as hard as he could about a way to say what he had to say while avoiding what he really meant. He couldn’t look at Obi-Wan and do that. His mind always stopped working when he looked at his Master.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s hand came up and rested on his shoulder, squeezing gently as a reassurance, while his voice was firm. “Padawan.” Anakin swallowed again, trying not to tense. Obi-Wan frowned slightly and removed his hand. “You are radiating in the Force with how uncomfortable you are.” 

Anakin scowled briefly and attempted to firm up his control over his presence in the Force. “Sorry, Master.”

“Don’t apologize.” The concerned look was more intense than ever. Anakin could suddenly feel Obi-Wan’s stress radiating in the Force. It made him feel sick. He hated contributing to it, his Master already was weighed down by many responsibilities. Anakin’s issues weren’t worth Obi-Wan’s precious time and energy. Obi-Wan’s tone gave no room for excuses. “Explain, please.” 

Anakin stuttered slightly, “I… I can’t. It is nothing I can’t handle, I just need to go running now. It’s nothing.” 

“It is so obviously _not_ nothing that I am astonished that you continue to try to evade me on this.” Obi-Wan looked incredulous and frustrated. “I fail to understand why you won’t simply _explain_.” His voice was getting louder, and Anakin’s eyes widened. 

“I can’t talk to you about this!” Anakin’s voice was panicked. “I will handle it, Master, please, just let me go.” 

Obi-Wan advanced slightly, and Anakin retreated, back hitting a counter. “Stop this, now.” Obi-Wan’s eyes were intense. “We need to resolve this, Anakin.” 

“We really don’t.” Anakin’s voice was weak. Obi-Wan was very close to him, and was looking at him closely. _Obi-Wan was_ _too close_. Anakin could smell his hair, and swallowed down his arousal. “I will handle it.” The last came out as a whisper.

Obi-Wan sighed and tried to relax his posture. He refocused on Anakin, eyes searching. “You don’t have to, Padawan.” Obi-Wan’s voice was a caress now. Warm and low. “I’m here for you.”

Anakin wanted to punch him, kiss him, run away. He couldn’t handle that tone. “Don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Obi-Wan stepped a little closer to hear his whisper. Anakin was hyperaware of the narrowing distance between their bodies, it felt full of electric charge to him, and made his nerves tingle with proximity. Obi-Wan’s question was earnest, his eyes searching. “Don’t help?”

“Yes.” Anakin whispered, tensing as if to flee. Obi-Wan put his hand back on his shoulder. Anakin froze, and breathed, “Please don’t help.”

“Force sake, Padawan. Why?” Obi-Wan had stretched his neck and cocked his head slightly, drawing his ear nearer to Anakin’s mouth to catch his whisper, and when he spoke his voice was very gentle. “You are unhappy, anyone can see that.” Anakin grimaced. Obi-Wan’s eyes tracked the motion and looked him back in the eye, concerned. “You’re my Padawan, Anakin. Let me help. It’s what I’m here for.”

“No it isn’t!” It slipped loudly out of Anakin’s mouth. Obi-Wan’s head jerked back, minutely. “Not with this!” Anakin tried to leave, and Obi-Wan frowned, squeezing his grip on Anakin’s shoulder to hold him in place. Anakin said “You’re…” before cutting himself off abruptly. 

“I’m _what_ Anakin? Why can’t I _help?_ ” Anakin could tell he was pushing on the limits of Obi-Wan’s patience. He didn’t know what else to do. He slumped back against the kitchen counter, Obi-Wan’s grip pulling him closer with the motion. Anakin tried desperately not to breathe in his scent. Anakin’s eyes were stuck on the smooth skin of Obi-Wan’s collarbone that was exposed by the shirt’s wide neck. Anakin wanted to suck on his freckles so badly it hurt. He clenched his fists hard and released them, trying to find words to explain.

“I’m having trouble with parts of Code, alright?” Anakin said finally, looking down. “I’ll figure it out. I just need to not be here right now.”

“You aren’t comfortable in your own rooms?” Obi-Wan’s voice carried his frown. Anakin closed his eyes. “Or you aren’t comfortable with me.” Obi-Wan said the last part as if he was realizing it at the same time. He removed his hand from Anakin’s shoulder. “Why?” He sounded almost hurt. They were still very close. 

Anakin shook his head. “It’s not your fault, you’re fine.”

Obi-Wan shook his head too, stepping back. “That’s not true, Anakin. I can feel the lie in the Force.” He looked hurt, now. “I just wanted to help. I’m sorry for pushing.” Anakin watched his fists clench and unclench, and felt Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force spike with insecurity and pained frustration.

Anakin felt awful. “Don’t apologize, I didn’t mean it like that—” Obi-Wan looked defeated and was still moving backwards. “—You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Why, then? I must have.” Obi-Wan’s voice was flat. “I thought things were going rather well.” His shoulders dropped as he looked at the floor, obviously thinking hard.

“They _are_.” Anakin wanted so badly for Obi-Wan to not be offended, not to add to his stress. “They _are_ going well. You’re great.” Obi-Wan looked back up at him. “You’re the best.” Anakin finished weakly. 

“But you don’t want my help.” Obi-Wan said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“No…” Anakin was apologetic. “I don’t.” Obi-Wan almost looked crestfallen before running a hand over his beard, smoothing out his face. 

“Just… get the report done by the end of today, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Please.” He turned to go. Anakin could feel the waves of confusion and self-loathing coming off of him, and it made something inside him crack.

“I want you, alright?” Obi-Wan stopped. “I’m dealing it with it, but sometimes it’s _torture_ to be around you.” Anakin spoke quickly, to get it over with. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you’re perfect.” He blushed at saying that. “It’s me, I’m the problem.” 

Obi-Wan still hadn’t turned around, but he hadn’t left. His presence in the Force was completely hidden. Anakin began to truly babble, “Just let me deal with it, I promise, I’m figuring it out, I just need to go for a run right now, and I’ll do my assignment, nothing needs to change, I’m sorry I had to tell you, I didn’t want you to know, I didn’t want to bother you, I don’t know why I can’t stop, I’m so sorry, I don’t—”

Obi-Wan finally turned around. Anakin cut himself off, breathing hard. He tried to read Obi-Wan’s face, and couldn’t; Obi-Wan had his Council face on, the one that hid everything about who he really was. He looked like a Jedi, even in his pajamas. Anakin swallowed and looked at the floor. His own face was burning. 

Obi-Wan’s voice was slow. “You’re dealing with it.”

Anakin nodded vigorously, eyes fixed on the floor, speaking fast, “Yes! You can forget this ever happened, I promise! Soon! I’ll be normal!”

“You told me, not two days ago, that I am the closest thing you have to a father.” Obi-Wan sounded like he was interviewing a resistant witness. “Was that a lie?” 

“You don’t remember what I said right before I said that, do you.” Anakin breathed out sharply, relieved. He pushed off the counter and made for the kitchen door, trying to slide past Obi-Wan, moving quickly and speaking rapidly. “Ignore that whole conversation, please, it was—”

“You said that you loved me.” Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s arm as he tried to slide past him, and shot him a pointed look. “Do you imagine that I had forgotten that?”

“I’d… hoped…” Anakin said weakly, eyes dropping to the floor again. He hadn’t meant to say it, it had just slipped out. He tried to cover it up, and Obi-Wan had bought it. Until now, apparently. Anakin was hypersensitive to the feeling of Obi-Wan’s hand on his arm. He swallowed and then met Obi-Wan’s eyes guiltily.

“I had not forgotten that, no.” Obi-Wan’s tone was forbidding. He squeezed harder and then sighed and let go, speaking in his most deliberately authoritative tone, “You are my Padawan, Anakin. This will pass in time.”

Anakin whined, “It hasn’t, though,” and Obi-Wan stiffened slightly. 

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked carefully. They were still standing very close.

“I’m sorry.” Anakin offered meekly. Obi-Wan kept staring, and Anakin muttered, feeling exposed, “I just… can’t stop. I’ve tried, Master, nothing I do ever changes how I feel. I’ve tried everything. All I can do is run it off.” Anakin felt like he was falling. He couldn’t read the emotion in Obi-Wan’s eyes at all but it trapped and held him. 

Anakin decided to be honest. He licked his lips and squared his shoulders, dropping all his efforts to hide himself in the Force, allowing the truth of his desire to radiate out around him. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly. There was a long pause where Anakin watched the minute signals on Obi-Wan’s face that he was processing the information that his Padawan very badly wanted to _fuck_.

“I have had an extremely long day, Padawan.” Obi-Wan eventually said slowly. He stepped back slightly, shaking his head. “I cannot handle this right now.”

“Okay, Master, I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin murmured, pulling back and raising his shields. “I was just trying to explain why it’s not your fault you can’t help me.” 

They stood there for a charged moment before a thought occurred to Anakin. A spike of arousal made him feel light-headed and the words came tumbling out of his mouth. “Can I help _you?”_ It felt like the world had tilted on its axis. It all made sense, now. His voice came out deeper than he expected. “ _Master,_ let me _help_.”

“What?” Obi-Wan said flatly.

Anakin was growing flushed with the thoughts rushing through his head, his arousal making him feel dizzy. His eyes flicking between Obi-Wan’s, trying to read him. _He hadn’t left, he hadn’t been disgusted. Why hadn’t he left?_ Anakin murmured, “You’re stressed, Master.” He stepped forward into the space Obi-Wan had vacated. His hands twitched but he resisted the impulse to touch, as always. He looked earnestly into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I _hate_ to see you stressed.”

“Yes. I am extraordinarily stressed.” Obi-Wan’s posture was upright, his face still blank, voice a warning. He had stayed perfectly still as Anakin advanced. “I am not in a particularly good mood, Padawan, don’t push it.”

Anakin took a deep shaky breath and sunk to his knees at Obi-Wan’s feet, looking up, keeping eye contact. He let his desire radiate back into the Force, letting Obi-Wan know he would do anything to make him feel better—how much he wanted to _take_ Obi-Wan’s frustration and anger. How much he needed Obi-Wan to _give_ _it to him._

Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched and nostrils flared as he sucked in a sharp breath, catching Anakin’s thoughts in the Force. He looked down at Anakin intently, eyes searching, his hand eventually floating up, almost absently, to grasp Anakin’s Padawan braid. It slipped through his fingers as he looked at it thoughtfully. 

Anakin’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears, his breath shaky. Obi-Wan seemed to be inspecting his braid, his hand sliding down it, measuring the length, feeling all the beads. Anakin almost whined—Obi-Wan was holding him, holding the part of Anakin that belonged entirely to _them_. Anakin’s chest was fluttering, he felt so hot, his mouth so wet. 

Obi-Wan suddenly pulled on the braid, hard. Anakin sucked in a breath and held back a moan. 

“I am not in a good mood, Padawan.” Obi-Wan repeated, his voice was still level. “I can’t be particularly sweet and kind, right now.”

“I don’t want that anyway,” Anakin breathed. He looked up earnestly. “I want _you_ to feel better.” He licked his lips and opened his mouth, showing Obi-Wan his tongue before looking at the growing outline of cock visible in Obi-Wan’s soft pants and back up. “Please, _Master_ …”

Obi-Wan jerked painfully on his braid at the word _‘Master,’_ and he wound it around his hand, other hand coming down to grab Anakin’s ponytail, pulling his head back, examining his face again. Anakin let his mouth fall open again, his cock twitching, relaxing completely into Obi-Wan’s grip. He was no longer shielding himself in the Force at all, the desire radiating out. 

Obi-Wan blinked down at him for a long moment. Anakin watched avidly as Obi-Wan made a decision, his mask cracking. Obi-Wan suddenly smirked slightly, eyes glinting, and spit in Anakin’s open mouth. “Don’t swallow that, Padawan.”

Anakin moaned and relaxed his jaw, opening his mouth further, showing Obi-Wan that he was keeping his spit on his tongue. Obi-Wan nodded, and roughly released his ponytail and pulled his cock out of his pants. It was fully hard now, long and thick. Anakin moaned again at the sight of it, and Obi-Wan yanked on his braid to position his head, and used his other hand to guide his cock between Anakin’s lips and onto his tongue. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin closed his lips and sucked, looking up for validation. Obi-Wan hummed neutrally and returned his hand to Anakin’s small ponytail. Obi-Wan then shoved his cock hard into Anakin’s mouth, down the back of his throat, pulling his face up close to his pelvis using his grip on his hair, thrusting his hips forward. Anakin choked and gagged loudly, and Obi-Wan just fucked his cock in again harder, deeper, ignoring his discomfort. 

Anakin moaned around his cock, his happiness radiant in the Force, and Obi-Wan’s voice was rough. “Is this what you want, Padawan? You want me to use you like this?” He fucked into his face again, hard. Anakin’s eyes fluttered shut, Obi-Wan’s cock filling his mouth, pushing down the back of his throat, fucking further and further in. It was everything Anakin had ever dreamed it could be. 

Obi-Wan finally used Anakin’s hair to pull his head back, sliding his cock all the way out of his mouth. Anakin gasped for air, panting, mouth still open, chest heaving. “Yes, _Master_ , yes, _please,_ again—”

Anakin’s begging was cut off by Obi-Wan’s cock, and Obi-Wan laughed. “I’ve wanted to do that,” he said roughly, fucking his hips forward, thrusting deep in Anakin’s throat, smirking with pleasure as he began to slide his cock in and out along his tongue, moving Anakin’s head with his hold on his hair, using Anakin’s mouth exactly how he wanted. “Wanted to shove my cock in your mouth, shut you up.” He let Anakin breathe and whine for a moment before thrusting in again and smirking. “Stop that ceaseless, insolent whining.”

Obi-Wan was now holding him up by the hair, and Anakin was completely limp on his knees, his lips slick with drool, letting Obi-Wan fuck his mouth and feeling so grateful, so happy for it. He had stopped gagging, relaxing into it, taking it perfectly, looking up hopefully at Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan smiled down at him, and then pulled hard on his hair to move his head into a better angle. Anakin hummed in pleasure around his cock, and Obi-Wan’s hips jerked forward fast and hard. 

Obi-Wan suddenly pulled all the way out and seemed to appreciate the sight of drool stretching from Anakin’s shiny lips to the tip of his cock. Anakin gasped for air, eyes begging for more, so Obi-Wan gave it to him, thrusting back in. Anakin loved the rapt expression on Obi-Wan’s face as he slid his cock between Anakin’s lips, the focused release of frustration, the pounding rhythm of him fucking his throat.

“My cock’s nice and wet, now, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, his voice a low rumble. “You made me nice and wet.” He pulled Anakin’s face off his cock roughly, releasing him entirely, dropping him—almost shoving him back. Anakin slumped back to the ground, looking up, panting. His cock was impossibly hard, he’d never been this hard in his entire life. He almost came just from Obi-Wan using his mouth. It felt so good to be _useful_. Obi-Wan was rubbing his cock absently, looking down at him with intent.

“Turn over.” Obi-Wan’s voice was cool and precise, and Anakin clung to it—he struggled to obey, he felt shaky and dazed, getting on his hands and knees on the hard surface of the kitchen. Obi-Wan said, “Take off your clothes,” so Anakin clumsily stripped off his sweaty exercise clothes while remaining on hands and knees, his chest still heaving, mouth still slick with drool and precome. Obi-Wan was stripping too, and kneeling down behind him, pulling his legs further apart roughly, shoving his head down and away.

Anakin moaned loudly at the feeling of fingers suddenly circling his entrance, teasing him. He looked back over his shoulder to see Obi-Wan holding a hand up, summoning a small bottle. It slapped into his palm and he looked back at Anakin, catching his gaze. He said, “Forehead to the floor, Padawan.” Anakin gulped and obeyed, straightening out and pressing his fevered forehead against the cool floor, lowering to his elbows. He swayed his back, exposing himself further. 

Obi-Wan said, “Good, very good. Stay like this, _do not move._ ” Slick fingers began opening him up, and Anakin whined. He rocked his hips slightly and Obi-Wan swatted him. “You never listen to me, Padawan.” He swatted him again, the smack loud in the quiet kitchen. “You never just _do as you are told_.” Anakin whimpered.

“I’m so sorry, Master.” Anakin murmured against the floor. “I want to be good for you, I do, I want to be good.” There were two fingers sliding in and out now, pressing down and finding a spot that made his hard cock jerk, his hips moving sharply, a spike of pleasure almost overwhelming him. “Ah!” Anakin said, surprised and pleasure-drunk. When Obi-Wan swatted him again, Anakin slurred, “I’m sorry, Master, I want to be good, I want to be so good for you.”

Obi-Wan smacked him again, harder. “Liar,” he said, darkly. “You always do exactly as you please. You never listen.” Anakin whined as three fingers entered him unexpectedly, the stretch was all he could feel, it was so intense, so consuming. He moaned as the three fingers began fucking him hard, he back swaying, presenting his ass completely. Obi-Wan hummed and said, “I suppose you’re _nearly_ ready to be fucked.” Anakin gasped as the fingers were pulled out. “So I’m going to fuck you _now._ ”

“Please, yes, please, _Master_ …” Anakin’s voice cut off when Obi-Wan began rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance, teasingly. Obi-Wan then pulled away, and Anakin gasped and his hips rocked back, trying to follow. Obi-Wan swatted him again, and Anakin moaned, “ _Please_.”

“You are incapable of patience,” Obi-Wan said lowly, annoyed. Anakin could hear and then feel as Obi-Wan spread more lube on his cock. “You are impossibly needy.” 

“I’m sorry, _Master_ ,” Anakin said. “I’ll do better, I promise.”

“Quiet, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, lining himself up. Obi-Wan pressed just the head of his cock inside and stopped. Anakin whined in complaint and Obi-Wan replied roughly, “This is not about you, remember?” Obi-Wan pulled out again before pushing the tip back in, teasing him. “You are here for me to use, remember?” Anakin moaned in the affirmative, and then Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hips and pulled his body back as he thrust his hips forward sharply. Anakin gasped as he suddenly took the length of Obi-Wan’s long, thick cock. 

Obi-Wan hummed and then gripped bruises into Anakin’s hips as he pulled him even further on to his cock, getting him to take all of it. “Very good, Padawan, very good.” Anakin almost sobbed with pleasure, he was overwhelmed with the sensation, it was uncomfortable, it was perfect—he was so happy, he couldn’t believe it. Anakin slowly smiled, feeling Obi-Wan’s cock move inside him. 

Obi-Wan suddenly laughed, and swatted Anakin hard. “I can’t believe you got me to fuck you, Anakin.” He slid almost all the way out and then fucked in again, going even deeper. Anakin moaned loudly, he was taking it, finally taking Obi-Wan’s cock, Obi-Wan was finally fucking him, fucking him on the floor of their kitchen, had gagged him with his cock. Anakin felt like he was dreaming. 

Obi-Wan began a fast, hard rhythm, slapping their hips together, still gripping Anakin’s hips hard. The sound of Obi-Wan’s slicked cock moving in Anakin echoed obscenely, and Obi-Wan said, frustrated, snapping his hips together, “I was going to wait until you were a Knight, you unmitigated brat.” He swatted him again. “I have enough going on in my life,” he said, “I don’t need to add violation of a core tenant of the Jedi Code to the list.” He pulled his cock all the way out and Anakin whined.

“No, please, Master, please, don’t stop, I need it—” Anakin said in a desperate plea. 

“Quiet, Padawan.” Obi-Wan said sharply. “This is not about you. You said so. This is for me.” Obi-Wan swatted Anakin hard, making him moan and rock his hips.

“Yes, Master, of course, Master, what do you want, what can I do?” Anakin risked pulling his head up off the tile and looking back over his shoulder, eyes tracing the flush on Obi-Wan’s cheeks and chest. “Please, how can I be good?”

“Turn over onto your back,” Obi-Wan said. “I want to see your face while you take my cock.” Anakin obeyed as quickly as he could, feeling uncoordinated and dizzy, he was so hard. “Spread your legs.” Anakin immediately did as ordered. Obi-Wan was still on his knees, and he picked up Anakin’s legs so his calves were resting against his shoulders, raising up Anakin’s hips to the perfect angle. Obi-Wan began teasing him with just the tip of his cock again, his eyes intent on Anakin’s face.

Anakin met his gaze and said, sounding almost drunk, “You were waiting for me to…?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, and then fucked in hard. Anakin moaned loudly and Obi-Wan smirked, sinking his whole cock into Anakin with one thrust, and then beginning to fuck him in earnest. “I was waiting, yes. It’s not even far off. You ruined that. You always push.” He set a fast rhythm, snapping his hips forward, taking out all his frustration with Anakin, with the Council, with the Senate, with everybody and everything that had made his last week a waking nightmare of stress and frustration. 

Obi-Wan suddenly pushed Anakin’s legs forward towards his head, bending him in half, sinking his cock in even deeper. His voice was low and furious, “You have to break every single rule you come across, don’t you?” He suddenly grabbed Anakin’s neck and held him down, not choking his air but firm enough to cut off circulation, their hips slapping. Anakin was already feeling lightheaded, and was feeling woozier and woozier. Obi-Wan’s voice was mocking. “You have to be special.” 

Anakin whined, and Obi-Wan said, “You want to come? You want to come on my cock, Padawan?” Anakin was so close, so incredibly, close, he whined again in affirmation. “Can you come without me touching your cock, Anakin? Can you come from just me fucking you? Come from just taking my cock like you’re supposed to?” Anakin was shaking, so close, he nodded. Obi-Wan commanded, “Then come, Anakin,” and shifted the angle of his hips so his cock would press against Anakin’s prostate and thrust in hard. Anakin came, his mind going blank before shattering into a million pieces. 

Obi-Wan fucked him hard through his orgasm, while Anakin painted his chest and stomach with ropes of come, almost blacking out from the intensity of the orgasm, opening his eyes and seeing stars. Obi-Wan released his throat, and moved his hand back to his hips, swiping a finger through Anakin’s come on his chest and licking it. Anakin moaned and a last spill of come made his eyes roll back and groan. Obi-Wan’s hips snapped forward in satisfaction. “Very good, Padawan,” he said, “You did what you were told, for once.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said agreeably. He was relaxed in Obi-Wan’s hold, mesmerized by the feeling of being fucked. He looked down to watch Obi-Wan’s cock slide quickly in and out. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, his voice strained, his hips beginning to lose rhythm as he neared orgasm. Anakin loved the sound of Obi-Wan coming apart, and he looked up, smiling widely up at Obi-Wan until Obi-Wan smiled back at him, almost involuntarily—his Force signature finally uncoiling all the way, his frustration slipping away. Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled again, wider, muttering “Force, you take it so well, Anakin, you take me so well, I knew you would.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin nodded lazily and continued to smile. Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed him, thrust in hard one last time, and came deep inside Anakin, hips jerking as he filled him up with his come. Obi-Wan groaned, and rested his forehead against Anakin’s for a long moment as the wave of pleasure cascaded through his mind, down his spine and out his limbs. He pulled back and pecked one more kiss before pulling out, watching his come drip out behind. Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s face, proud of the satisfaction that he found there. 

“I didn’t expect you to feel the same way,” Anakin mused happily. Obi-Wan sat heavily next to him on the floor of the kitchen and summoned a towel using the Force. “That was frivolous,” Anakin almost giggled. 

“Hardly, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, wiping himself clean. “Hygiene is of critical importance for health and wellbeing.”

“If you say so, Master,” Anakin said. “I didn’t expect it?” he repeated as a question.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked over and began wiping Anakin clean too. “And I thought you imagined me as a father, yet here we are.”

“Here we are,” Anakin agreed, letting Obi-Wan tidy him up. He smirked slightly. “Sorry for interrupting your research.”

“It was good you did,” Obi-Wan said. “I really needed a break.” He sighed again and got up, offering a hand down to pull Anakin up too. “Let’s go shower.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said cheerfully. “Let’s do that.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and sighed. “You do have to write the mission report next, alright?”

Anakin scowled momentarily. “Fine.” He headed to the ‘fresher, pulled by Obi-Wan. Anakin muttered, “I just didn’t want to sit by you when you smell good and you _always_ smell good after you shower, it’s not like I really have a problem with doing the stupid report.

“Splendid,” Obi-Wan said crisply. “I look forward to reading your recollections.”

Anakin swallowed. “Yep! They’re… really solid.”

Obi-Wan gave him a fond look. “I’ll talk you through it.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said, relieved. 

“My pleasure, Padawan.” 

Obi-Wan smiled, and Anakin smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it anon! 
> 
> It was, as usual, too fun to write. They should prob lock me up :)
> 
> Say hi or send me a prompt on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


	2. Unperishing Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut, but HOMERIC smut, so that makes it better!
> 
> I got the prompt "Achilles!Anakin and Patroclus!Obi-Wan, angsty sex" and my god the possibilities on that, there is so much angst. so much! so i went for a short, classic moment because at some point i will be writing a much larger actual homeric AU and i dont want to open that can of worms right now! im mostly working on lex talionis :) but i had to get this little one out anyway
> 
> I have... never written AU before and am not sure how it works lol

Anakin was absently plucking his lyre on the grassy hill overlooking the sea, the waves lapping quietly. The sun was setting, and it was rapidly growing dark. Without looking back, he said, “How much did you hear?”

Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet. “Everything. All of it.”

“It explains a lot,” Anakin said. “I never understood why she was so overprotective.”

“Having a son doomed to die young tends to do that,” Obi-Wan snarked. He sat down heavily next to Anakin on the grass, and reached down to unfasten the leather ties of his sandals, kicking them off and sighing loudly. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow, snarking back, “ _Immortal glory,_ Obi-Wan.” He pressed his shoulder against Obi-Wan’s, giving him a playful nudge. Obi-Wan made an exasperated noise and pushed back, harder.

“ _You will die,_ Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, matching his tone. Anakin studied his face in the deepening twilight. It was hard to read his eyes clearly in the fading light. Anakin saw no humor there, only concern. 

Anakin melted slightly, and stopped pretending to be alright. He slumped back, laying on the grass and looking up at the first visible stars. Obi-Wan lay back with him, pressed against his side. Anakin let out a shaky breath. 

“Do I really have a choice?” Anakin’s voice was small. “It was prophesied before I was born.” His hand reached for Obi-Wan’s, who accepted his tentative touch, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tight.

“You always have a choice, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said fiercely. “I don’t care what the Fates say.” He brought Anakin’s hand to his lips, kissing his fingers as reassurance. He said more quietly. “You must have a choice.”

“What if I choose you?” Anakin said quietly. He slipped his fingers out of Obi-Wan’s grip and rolled up onto his elbow, looking down into Obi-Wan’s eyes, demanding an answer. “What if I stay by your side?” Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. 

“Where you go, I go,” Obi-Wan murmured, his hand coming up to stroke Anakin’s cheek. Anakin pressed into his touch, tilting his head slightly to kiss his palm. Obi-Wan smiled faintly. “Not the other way around.” 

“Even to Hades?” Anakin asked, his face slowly drawing down closer to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was looking up at him intently, and Anakin whispered, “Even to our deaths?”

“Even to our deaths.” Obi-Wan murmured back, nodding. “Even to Hades.” He threaded his hand into the thick golden hair on the back of Anakin’s head and pulled his head down, completely closing the distance between their lips, kissing him deeply, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Anakin whined and immediately rolled to sit on top of Obi-Wan, throwing a leg over and kneeling over him. 

Anakin’s chiton rode up, and Obi-Wan stroked his palms up the smooth, bare skin of Anakin’s thighs to cup his ass and then slide up to squeeze his hips tightly, pulling him close, their kiss growing sloppy, tongues tangling. Anakin broke the kiss and gasped, rocking his hips down hard, pressing their hardening cocks together. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his hips, keeping him still.

“Belt,” Obi-Wan said shortly and Anakin huffed a laugh, unclasping his belt and throwing it to the side. Obi-Wan then slid his hands up under Anakin’s chiton and pulled it off, baring him completely. Obi-Wan ran his hands slowly along Anakin’s broad shoulders and down his long chest, touching his golden skin, fingers exploring his familiar muscles, his familiar scars. Anakin was a warrior, he was born to fight. _He was born to die._ Obi-Wan pulled him down close and kissed him hard.

Anakin began sliding his cock deliberately against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had bent him over the table and fucked him hard right after dinner, just before Anakin came to practice his lyre and think—just before he was instead unexpectedly told about his prophesied demise. Anakin was still ready for Obi-Wan, he didn’t need any preparation. Obi-Wan smirked, one of his hands sliding down to press two fingers into Anakin easily. Anakin moaned loudly and rocked his hips.

Obi-Wan’s other hand began to stroke Anakin’s cock, his fingers circling and then pulling down the length, squeezing the head. Anakin whined and his hips jerked. Obi-Wan pulled his two fingers out, making Anakin protest for a moment, and then pressed in three fingers, hard. Anakin’s eyes closed, the pleasure from Obi-Wan’s hand moving on his cock and fingers sliding in his ass almost too much to bear. 

Anakin gasped when Obi-Wan suddenly replaced his fingers with the tip of his thick cock. Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s cock, making him whine slightly, and grabbed Anakin’s hips, pulling down hard, making him take his cock inch by inch. Anakin moaned loudly and relaxed around Obi-Wan’s cock, opening his legs wider, letting Obi-Wan fully seat himself inside. There was a long moment when the world was still, Obi-Wan was completely inside him, he was stuffed full of Obi-Wan—his mentor, his brother-in-arms, his best comrade, his lover. 

“I need you with me,” Anakin said, rocking his hips slightly. “I can’t do it without you.”

In a swift motion, Obi-Wan rolled them, putting Anakin on his back, chest to chest, his cock still deep inside. He began to move his hips slowly, very gently thrusting in, pressing forehead against forehead. “I will follow you anywhere, Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, moving back and pulling all the way out. Anakin whined and Obi-Wan rose to his knees, pulling one of Anakin’s legs over his shoulder and sliding back inside with one sharp thrust and said, “I need you too.” 

Anakin smiled, arching his back, opening his legs wider. Obi-Wan’s hand returned to stroking Anakin’s cock and he began thrusting harder, fucking deeper, hips slapping together in a steady rhythm. Anakin was getting closer and closer. He said breathily, “Let’s live forever, then.” Obi-Wan hummed and pressed his fingers along the bottom of Anakin’s cock, stroking along a vein and fucking in hard, making Anakin come suddenly, groaning as he spilled his come into Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Immortal glory does sound good.” Obi-Wan smirked, licking Anakin’s come off his thumb as he began to thrust harder. “I want them to know about us forever.”

“They will, I know they will,” Anakin said, voice soaked in pleasure. Obi-Wan was getting close, stroking unevenly in hard thrusts, finally coming, spilling deep inside, groaning quietly. Anakin hummed happily and murmured, “We’ll be together in eternity.”

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled out, sitting back and readjusting his chiton. It was dusky twilight now, Anakin’s bare skin gleaming in the moonlight. “To Hades, then.” He said quietly. 

“To Hades,” Anakin agreed loosely, his orgasm still making him feel drunk. “Troy first, though, I suppose.” Obi-Wan huffed a laugh. 

“Fine.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin could hear the smile in his voice. “Troy first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it anon :) 
> 
> It was fun to write, as usual, even if it feels weird writing not in the star wars universe! Love getting use my classics degree for _something_ , I'm sure my professors would be exceptionally proud.
> 
> Say hi or send me a prompt on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


	3. Baby Vader vs. Obi-Wan "Very Good, Darling" Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "suitless!Vader x Jedi!Obi-wan, where Obi-wan is gentle/soft and praises Anakin (something he's unfamiliar with due to his harsh upbringing?"
> 
> This is a dirty PWP AU of the Ventress fight on Christophsis if it was a raised-as-a-sith Vader setting a trap for flirty-Jedi Obi-Wan
> 
> aka what would happen if Obi-Wan's tendency to flirt with the enemy got turned up to 11 and he met a young Sith on his first assignment who has no idea how to handle it

CHRISTOPHSIS

22BBY

Night was falling, and it was growing dark. Obi-Wan accelerated his speeder bike. His plan to infiltrate Separatist headquarters and discover how the enemy was getting so much of their intel wasn’t so much of a plan as a loose directive. He didn’t know exactly how he was going to find out what he needed to know, but by now he trusted the Force to lead him to the answer.

He felt observed; there were thousands and thousands of droids, lurking in every imaginable position. It was not a surprise. He hoped that Cody and Rex could do a thorough sweep of the base for bugs. Obi-Wan sighed and accelerated to maximum speed. He wanted to get this finished. 

He was obviously being allowed to enter the enemy Headquarters unopposed, so enter the Headquarters he would. 

He finally arrived, the silence and inaction from so many lurking droids was making Obi-Wan feel incredibly twitchy. “So, this is the belly of the beast,” he murmured to himself disparagingly when he walked into an empty room. He did admire the native blue crystalline building materials. It was very beautiful. Pity the Separatists had occupied it.

He looked up sharply when the Force trembled.

An unfamiliar young man in black stepped out of the shadows. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. He'd heard rumors of a new Sith acolyte, but had yet to come face to face. Obi-Wan decided he was quite handsome, in a brooding sort of way. The golden eyes worked for him, with his golden curls. Black was a good color on him.

Obi-Wan decided to be polite. 

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He dipped his head in a courtly manner as he unclipped his lightsaber but did not ignite it. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. May I inquire as to your name?” 

The young man frowned as he ignited his lightsaber. “My name is Darth Vader.”

“Is it really?” Obi-Wan asked, igniting his own blade. The room flickered with red and blue. “Is that what your friends call you?”

“Friends?” Vader looked confused. “I’m not a _Jedi_.” He spat the word like a profanity.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Jedi aren’t the only people who have friends, Darth.” He spun his blade and raised his Soresu guard, two fingers pointing, waiting.

Vader shook his head and attacked ferociously, and Obi-Wan caught the blow. _Crash_. Their blades locked for a second and released, a flurry of powerful blows following. Vader was trying to break through Obi-Wan’s defense with pure aggression. Obi-Wan smirked. _Good luck with that._

He blocked and parried, pushing Vader back over and over, letting him break against him like water on rock. He studied his opponent. “You have excellent footwork, young one.” 

Vader faltered, brow furrowing, and Obi-Wan spun onto the offensive, using a swift combination of forms to throw him off balance. He pressed Vader back, blades flashing and crackling as they connected and separated. 

“Oh, _very_ well done,” Obi-Wan said as Vader used the Force to throw a table at him from behind and flip to a better position. “You are _very_ talented with the Force, aren’t you?” 

Vader scowled.  “Stop talking.” He sent several chairs flying towards Obi-Wan, who dodged two and cut one in half. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Obi-Wan smiled crookedly at him and winked, and enjoyed when Vader’s eyes widened. 

“We’re not supposed to be having fun,” Vader said indignantly. Obi-Wan could feel his anger and frustration building. He attacked again. “You’re supposed to die.”

“Shame,” Obi-Wan sighed as he parried and moved back. “I would prefer not to.”

“Doesn’t matter what you want, _Jedi_.” Vader snapped. His speed increased, trying to augment his fighting with Force-assisted quickness. “You’ll get what you deserve.”

“Is that what they tell you?” Obi-Wan’s defense did not falter. “Dear one, you deserve much better than that.”

“Stop it!” Vader’s blows were sloppy but extremely powerful. Obi-Wan danced away from all of them, pushing back but not giving an opening, letting himself be moved towards the wall. Vader’s golden eyes flashed menacingly, and Obi-Wan quite enjoyed the flush that was rising on his face. 

“Stop what, telling the truth? You do deserve to have _friends_ , Vader.” Obi-Wan caressed the word, breathing a little harder. The fight was beginning to make him sweat. 

“Stop talking!” Vader was glowering now. “Stop…” He swung hard, and Obi-Wan parried, threw him back. “... talking!” Vader swung hard again and Obi-Wan caught it, letting his momentum draw him closer, going body-to-body. 

Obi-Wan looked intently into the golden eyes of the young Sith, pressing close. He murmured, “Stop fighting, dearest, you’ve done very well, but you don’t need to fight me, I don’t want to fight you.”

Vader looked terrified for a moment, and Obi-Wan pushed him back. He watched with fascination as the terror turned to confusion and the confusion turned to rage. Obi-Wan was prepared when the next attack came, defending with finesse and then jumping away. Vader growled.

“You don’t have a choice about fighting, _Obi-Wan_.” He glared, twisted his blade absently, circling around. “You’ll fight, and you’ll die.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and defended against his attack, giving ground and luring him forward. 

“You are very skilled with a blade, Vader.” Obi-Wan said kindly, like they were sparring. “But you’re telegraphing your moves with your hips.” He defended and pushed him back. Vader growled.

Obi-Wan realized he was having a bit too much fun. He knew he needed to return to base, but _not yet_. The Sith was a bit too handsome, breathing hard and pink cheeked. Obi-Wan smirked again, and watched as the flush spread down his neck.

“Do you ever shut up?” Vader ground out, straining with the strength he was putting into every blow. “Do you ever shut your mouth?”

“Sometimes,” Obi-Wan said coyly. “But...” He parried and spun away. “... I’ve heard people like my mouth open.”

“What?” Vader choked out before regaining his composure, brows furrowed. They circled each other, guards up, breathing hard.

“You heard me,” Obi-Wan teased. Vader shook his head as if to clear it, refocusing on the fight. _Interesting_. “I’d like to hear you,” Obi-Wan invited. “I’d like you to open your mouth.”

“ _E chu ta sleemo_ ,” Vader sounded appalled, the end of his blade dipping slightly. “What are you doing?”

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him. “Making a _friend,_ I hope.” He wanted to laugh as he watched the entire spectrum of human emotion cross Vader’s face in moments. “Do you want to be _friends_ , Vader?”

“Stop it!” Vader ordered, sounding cornered. 

“Do you really want me to, darling?” Obi-Wan drawled, pushing the offensive, Vader’s confusion and increasingly obvious arousal making his defense haphazard. Obi-Wan was pushing him towards the wall, hard. “You’ve fought well, it was very well done, but we can be finished now.” He hooked Vader’s blade out of his hand, tossing it away, leaving him unarmed. 

Vader’s back hit the wall and Obi-Wan’s lightsaber rested an inch away from his neck. “We can be finished, my sweet boy,” he murmured, looking deep into Vader’s golden eyes, appreciating his blown pupils, his desire, his obvious need for praise. “Would you like to be finished?”

Vader swallowed loudly, his breath loud in Obi-Wan’s ears. “... Y-yes?” He stuttered slightly. He sounded confused and incredulous. “What are you doing?”

Obi-Wan smirked, his own arousal suddenly too much to take. “You, hopefully, sweetheart.” He deactivated his blade and replaced it with a hand, holding Vader to the wall by his neck. Vader opened his mouth, brow furrowing and Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed him, pressing his lips gently before sucking his plump bottom lip into his mouth. Vader moaned in surprise and desire. Obi-Wan gently bit his lip, holding and pulling it in his teeth as he moved back. Obi-Wan met desperate golden eyes again.

“I c-can’t,” Vader said, sounding lost. “What are you _doing?”_

Obi-Wan tipped his head from side to side, deliberating. “I’m being irresponsible.” He smiled. “Would you like to be irresponsible too? I think you’ve earned it,” Obi-Wan said in a conspiratorial hush. “You did do so very, very well.” Vader was almost panting, his blush deepening to a bright crimson shade.

Obi-Wan was becoming _very_ fond of that color.

“They’ll know,” Vader said, looking momentarily conflicted before breathing in sharply, eyes widening. Obi-Wan watched as an idea bloomed into his head, as if he realized some key fact that he’d forgotten. “Okay.” He said eagerly, gaze searching Obi-Wan’s face. “Yes, okay.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 

_“Sweetheart,”_ Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Vader’s neck gently. “You are as subtle as a ton of duracrete. I already know this is a distraction, and my best men are working on the problem.” Vader huffed like Obi-Wan had taken away a cookie he was about to eat, pouting slightly. Obi-Wan smiled. “You are so cute.”

Vader’s eyes bore into his. “I am not.”

“You are,” Obi-Wan said sincerely, his free hand coming up to brush back golden curls. He murmured, “You are just the cutest thing.” Obi-Wan gently placed a kiss on his lips. “I want to take care of you.” Vader whined, and Obi-Wan let go of his neck. When Vader didn’t move to summon his lightsaber, Obi-Wan pecked another kiss on his lips and dropped to his knees.

“What are you _doing!?”_ Vader’s voice was disbelieving. Obi-Wan reached up gently and ran his hand along Vader’s thick bulge in his pants, squeezing him and looking up with a raised eyebrow.

“Taking care of you,” Obi-Wan said like it was obvious. He began unfastening Vader’s pants and Vader moaned, his hands twitching. “I’m going to give you what you want.”

Vader looked extremely confused. “What I want?”

“Yes, what _you_ want,” Obi-Wan nodded, and pulled Vader’s cock out of his pants and stroked him lightly, enjoying the softness of his skin. He looked up, making eye contact. “Do they let you have what you want?”

“I...” Vader looked lost for words. He looked intoxicated with arousal, face flushed. Obi-Wan enjoyed how debauched he already looked. Keeping eye contact, he sucked spit into his mouth and then licked along the length of Vader’s cock, spreading the saliva, sucking the head into his mouth. Vader moaned, hips jerking slightly and Obi-Wan pulled his head back.

“Stay still, please, dear one,” Obi-Wan said. “Let me do the work, let me take care of you.”

“Of… of course… s-sorry,” Vader said quickly. “I don’t, I haven’t...”

Obi-Wan smiled at him. “Of course, darling, I didn’t think, don’t worry.” He reached up and grabbed Vader’s hips, holding him still with a tight grip. Then he stuck out his tongue and swallowed Vader’s entire cock, letting it slide down his throat, sucking him all in. 

“Ah!” Vader gasped with alarm, and Obi-Wan gripped his hips hard, and moved his head to let Vader’s cock fuck further down his throat, working him even deeper inside, swallowing and sucking. “ _Karking fierfek!_ ” Obi-Wan hummed around his cock, causing a whimper, and pulled back.

“Language,” Obi-Wan smirked up at him, licking the head of his cock, tongue sliding along the slit, tasting Vader’s precome. “Did you like that? Do you want more of it?”

“Yes, yes!” Vader said, quickly. “I _liked_ that. It was _nice_.” He sounded genuinely surprised, and Obi-Wan frowned minutely at the thought that pleasure was so unusual. He squeezed Vader’s hips reassuringly and sucked him in again, gently sliding his lips up and down, getting in a smooth rhythm. He pulled back and Vader made a noise of protest. Obi-Wan just smiled. 

“Would you like other nice things?” Obi-Wan asked, his thumbs rubbing Vader’s hips encouragingly. Vader nodded, confused, and Obi-Wan used his grip on his hips to spin him around so he was facing the wall, pulling his pants down past his knees. 

“Wh—” Vader began to ask, and Obi-Wan’s hands slid to cup and squeeze the round muscular globes of Vader’s ass, pulling them apart, spreading him. “Wha—” Obi-Wan pressed in close, making his tongue wet and spreading saliva again, this time licking around Vader’s tight, pink entrance. _“What?!”_ Vader’s hips bucked against Obi-Wan’s grip on his ass. Obi-Wan smirked.

“You’re so cute, here too, do you know that?” Vader made a scoffing noise. Obi-Wan licked him again, and the noise turned into a moan. He slid one of his hands around and began jerking Vader’s still wet cock, pressing firmly with his fingers, twisting his wrist. 

Obi-Wan’s tongue pressed into Vader slightly, stroking his cock quickly. Vader moaned, trying to both press his hips back into Obi-Wan’s mouth and forward into Obi-Wan’s hand. He abruptly came with an incredulous groan, spilling his come into Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan smiled against his skin.

“Force,” Vader muttered, resting his head against the wall. _“That felt incredible.”_ Obi-Wan stood up behind him, pressing against his back and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Can I fuck you?” He asked quietly. “You’ve been so good for me, coming like that. I loved that, seeing that, hearing that.” He began tracing fingers around Vader’s entrance, and Vader whimpered. Obi-Wan kissed his neck and whispered, “Darling, please, let me fuck you, I want to, I want to very badly.”

“I… I haven’t...” Vader’s ears were crimson. “I don’t know how.” Obi-Wan kissed his neck again, one hand coming up and running through his hair, scratching his scalp.

“You don’t have to do anything, sweetheart, you just have to take it. Can you take it?”

“I think… Yes, I think…” Vader muttered, his hips rocking back, pressing against Obi-Wan’s hand, rubbing against his hard cock. “Please?” 

“Oh you’re perfect, just perfect,” Obi-Wan murmured, fingers still tracing and stroking the soft skin. Vader whined. “You are.” He began to press a finger inside, slowly. “Have you had anything in your ass before? Have you ever put your fingers in your ass, sweetheart?”

“N-no,” Vader said. “I couldn’t... I can’t... I don’t...” His voice was losing coherence as Obi-Wan began gently fucking him with his finger, opening him up. 

“I’ll be careful with you,” Obi-Wan said. He absently felt for his utility belt, checking to see if he had his packets of bacta. He did. “It’ll feel good, I promise, I promise you.” He added a second finger, pressing in deliberately, opening him further. “So good, you’re so good.” Vader whined and nodded, as much as he could with his forehead still pressed against the wall

“Thank… thank you...” He still sounded confused and overwhelmed by the pleasure, which made Obi-Wan frown even more. He pushed in as far as he could with his two fingers and pressed down, making Vader whine and push his hips back. 

Obi-Wan took that as a good sign and pulled his fingers out, which made Vader snap his head around and look back in horror. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him, and Vader relaxed completely, his orgasm had left him limp and shaky. 

Obi-Wan looked around, and decided that a table was in order. He said, “Follow me, please, darling, I want to make this as easy as I can for you, make it as good as I can.” Vader nodded hazily and a small grin involuntarily spread across Obi-Wan’s face at his lassitude. 

Obi-Wan guided him over to a large table made of the same blue crystal as the rest of the building. “Sit down and lean back,” he encouraged, and Vader followed orders immediately. Head clunking down as he relaxed. Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, still smiling, and stripped Vader’s pants off all the way. He put one of Vader’s legs over his shoulder, and pushed the other out wide to the side. He squeezed it once in a ‘stay-here’ gesture that Vader obeyed when he let go. 

Obi-Wan smiled down at the young man flat on his back on the table and ripped open the packet of bacta, coating three of his fingers as Vader watched with pleasure-soaked eyes. He slid the slick fingers in gently, murmuring, “You’re so tight, I need you to relax, yes, there you go, relax, dear one, I’ll take care of you, you’re taking my fingers so well.” Vader’s eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure. 

Once Obi-Wan judged he had opened him enough, he pulled his fingers out, earning a displeased look and noise from Vader that made him laugh. “You are just so cute.” He smiled at Vader’s scowl as he unfastened his pants. “You’ve done well, do you want more?” He pulled out his cock, rubbing it with bacta. 

Vader stared fascinated at Obi-Wan’s hands. Obi-Wan lined up his cock with Vader’s ass, and asked, “Do you, darling? I won’t if you don’t.” Vader’s golden eyes came up to meet his. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, and then Vader nodded. Obi-Wan touched the head of his cock against his ass and murmured, “I need to hear you say it, dearest.”

“Yes, please.” Vader said. “Please.” Obi-Wan smiled, and pressed the tip inside. It was tight, and Vader’s eyes and mouth opened in surprise. Obi-Wan was still for a long moment, letting him adjust. He stroked Vader’s thigh encouragingly, starting to move his hips slightly, thrusting gently in, further and further. 

Obi-Wan was giving him a gentle hum of encouragement as his hips began to thrust harder, “Very good, you’re being so very good, you take my cock so well, look at how well you take it, you feel so good.” He sped up slowly, beginning to fuck him in earnest. 

Vader’s eyes rolled back in his head. “ _Kriff_ , yes, I didn’t know.” His hips were open, he was relaxed, and he was taking Obi-Wan’s cock so very, very well. Obi-Wan pulled both his legs over his shoulders, picking his hips up slightly to the perfect angle, and began sliding in and out quickly, pace increasing, their hips beginning to slap together.

The sound of Obi-Wan fucking Vader filled the room, so very different from the previous hum and crash of blades. Obi-Wan groaned. “Sweetheart, thank you, yes, so good for me.” He looked at Vader’s flushed face and hazy eyes, and fucked him harder. “What’s your name, darling, I want to know, I want to call you your name, please.”

Vader’s eyes shot open, refocusing on Obi-Wan. “Vader,” he said. “My name is Darth Vader.” Obi-Wan frowned at him and fucked him harder. Vader’s eyes rolled back in his head and whined. 

“Tell me your true name, sweet boy, I need to know.” Obi-Wan tried again, and Vader just shook his head, rolling it from side to side, his whole body jolting with the force of Obi-Wan’s thrusts. Obi-Wan frowned, and pulled out all the way. 

Vader’s eyes opened again as he cried out, “No, please, don’t!”

“Do you know your name?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at him seriously. “Do you have a name?”

“Yes,” Vader admitted, looking away. “I’m not supposed to use it.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked, sliding his cock back in. Vader sighed in relief and then moaned as Obi-Wan began fucking him deliberately and methodically, thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster, working back up a rapid pace.

“I got a new name,” Vader explained, breathily. “I left that name behind me.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and hummed encouragingly, beginning to murmur. “Tell it to me, sweetheart, I want to know, you’ve been so good for me,” Vader whined again and shook his head, less forcefully this time. Obi-Wan continued, trying to adjust his hips to an angle that would press his cock against Vader’s prostate, “You’ve taken my cock so well, darling, I love how you feel around my cock, so tight and warm, please, please tell me.” Vader panted but did not speak.

Obi-Wan pulled out again, and Vader almost sobbed. “No, don’t stop!”

“Say your name.” Obi-Wan said, no room for debate. “Who are you?” He brushed the head of his cock against his entrance teasingly. “Tell me.”

“Anakin,” Anakin gasped. “My name is Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan thrust in hard, “Thank you, darling, dearest, my sweet one. Thank you, _Anakin_.” At the sound of his name Anakin whined. Obi-Wan began to stroke his cock. “Do you think you could come again, Anakin?” Another loud whine. “Do you think you could come while I fuck you, Anakin?” He nodded.

Obi-Wan was very close, very close to coming. “I’m close too, Anakin, you feel so good, I’m going to fill you up with my come, do you want me to come in your perfect ass, Anakin?” He squeezed and twisted Anakin’s cock and fucked him rapidly, their hips slapping loudly in the echoey room.

Anakin cried out and came again, coating his stomach and chest, making a mess, his eyes rolled back. Obi-Wan smirked and slammed his hips in again and came too, the wave of his orgasm making him feel lightheaded, pumping his come into Anakin’s tight body. He groaned loudly as he finished, and Anakin whimpered. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and looked down into brilliant blue eyes. He smiled. He liked them even better than the gold. Anakin smiled up too, disbelieving. 

Obi-Wan pulled out and sighed, helping Anakin get dressed and cleaned up. “You’re coming back with me, Anakin. I won’t let you go back.”

“Okay,” Anakin said. “Okay, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was fun :)
> 
> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


	4. My Anankē

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you’re still taking prompts— Classics professor Obi-Wan and his brilliant student/TA Anakin?"
> 
> I got this prompt and immediately opened a text document and wrote almost every line of dialogue that appears in this finished oneshot haha. So I got prompted *hard* THANK YOU for that anon I feel personally attacked. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> LOOK AT THIS [ARTWORK!!](https://unpheenix.tumblr.com/post/619564741773410304/obi-wan-raised-an-eyebrow-at-him-he-was-standing) by incroyable fic author & artist [unpheenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpheenix)

The bright sun made Anakin squint and frown as he left the Computer Science building. He was instantly far too hot in his black hoodie, but didn’t bother to take it off—he knew that he only had a short walk across campus to another air-conditioned room. 

He grabbed some sunglasses out of his messy backpack and began trudging on autopilot to the other side of campus. He’d made this particular trek from the ugly cluster of Computer Science and Engineering buildings up the hill to the much more beautiful Liberal Arts quad thousands of times over the last four years. 

The late May weather was beautiful, and people were running around campus with their families in black robes taking pictures, chattering loudly, looking happy. Anakin tightened his grip on the freshly printed document in his hand and swallowed thickly. He was not happy. 

He’d been putting off this meeting for as long as he could, scheduling the last possible slot to meet with his thesis advisor and hand in his paper. Once he turned it in, he would no longer be an undergrad. 

No longer Professor Kenobi’s student. 

Anakin didn’t want to be done learning from Obi-Wan. He didn’t want this meeting to be the last time they were in the same room. He didn’t want this to be the last time he ever really saw his favorite professor—outside of maybe across the field at graduation. He didn’t want to be done. He didn’t want to say goodbye. 

Professor Kenobi was the entire reason Anakin had ended up with a double major in Classics and Computer Science. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the _best_.

In the beginning, Anakin had only ever taken Ancient Greek to fulfill his language requirement. Studying a dead language was the only way to avoid having to spend years making inane small talk about the weather and his favorite colors in a language he’d never use with fellow students he’d prefer to avoid. 

Two years of reading Ancient Greek? He had figured that he could do that, no problem.

He hadn’t even looked up the name of the teacher of Greek 101 when he registered, or read their teaching reviews online, because it really hadn’t mattered. He’d just wanted to avoid the alternatives. Anakin had sorely regretted not checking. He’d wished that he’d been prepared, because when Professor Kenobi walked in, it felt like Anakin was taken apart and put back together wrong. 

Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi was in his thirties, a Hellenist, and had a DPhil from Oxford. He was an internationally renowned scholar, author of multiple famous books on Thales and Anaximander, Anakin’s thesis advisor, and a _total fucking thirst trap._

Anakin sighed and jogged up the stairs to the doors of the combined Classics and Anthropology building. The air conditioning inside was a relief, but the whole building felt odd, it was very quiet, almost too quiet. The final exam period was over, and all the classrooms were empty. The halls echoed without the usual crowd chattering before and after classes. 

He walked up the narrow stairs to the mezzanine filled with professor’s offices slowly, catching his breath and enjoying the familiar sight of all the long-outdated event posters and lecture fliers tacked on the walls. He took a deep breath when he reached the landing. He could do this. _Turn paper in, say thanks, leave._ That’s all. It would be fine.

Professor Kenobi’s door was closed. 

Anakin swore quietly to himself and pulled out his phone to check the time. He’d been so sure that he’d left early enough, but sure enough—he was twenty minutes late. He had only meant to go to his robotics lab to print his thesis, but had gotten distracted as usual. The professor had probably gone home. He’d missed him. All that worrying, and _he’d missed him entirely._

Anakin wanted to bang his head against the wall. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment before clenching his jaw and looking back at the door. He wondered if he should slide the paper under, or if an electronic submission would have to work. Obi-Wan usually hated that, he only ever wanted things turned in on paper so he could write all over them, but maybe a thesis was different. 

He decided to knock, even though in the past a closed door had _always_ meant that the professor was gone. 

“Come in!” Obi-Wan answered back crisply. 

Anakin started a little, butterflies in his stomach at the familiar, posh accent. He cautiously opened the door, sticking his head inside. Obi-Wan was typing quickly, staring at his screen, his back to the door. The afternoon light was coming in through the window, filtered by the broad, green leaves of the tree outside. Obi-Wan’s white Oxford was rolled to his elbows, and Anakin’s eyes caught and lingered on bare forearms, wrists and hands.

“Hello, Professor,” Anakin said quietly. He stepped inside and had a long moment of indecision about whether or not he should close the door behind him or leave it open. It had been closed. _He probably wanted it closed?_ Anakin shrugged and closed it as Obi-Wan shot him a distracted look over his shoulder.

“Ah, there you are, _Anankē_.” 

Anakin blushed at the nickname. At the beginning of his senior year, Obi-Wan had said that it seemed to be an _inexorable inevitability_ that Anakin would be in his class every semester and called him his own personal _Anankē_. Anakin had just blushed and shrugged and made scheduling excuses, rather than be honest about how he chose courses. He didn’t care if he was reading Homer or Plutarch, he just wanted to be in the class taught by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned back to his screen, typing for a long moment before hitting the return key hard and spinning his chair back to face his desk, looking over Anakin's sloppy hoodie and jeans critically. He gestured Anakin to sit, his voice dry, “I was beginning to wonder if you’d forget about _this_ meeting too.”

Anakin sat down heavily in one of the vistor’s chairs, pulling off his sunglasses and running a hand through his messy hair. “Sorry I’m late, Professor.” He swallowed and looked down at the slightly wrinkled paper in his hands. “I, well, I lost—”

“—Lost track of time in the robotics lab,” Obi-Wan cut him off. “I’m sure you did.” Anakin looked up at him when he heard the smile in his voice, catching Obi-Wan’s knowing blue eyes and his playful smirk. Anakin felt flustered. “At least you made it, _eventually_.”

“Yes, Professor,” Anakin said, with an apologetic smile. “I really am sorry.” He held up his paper proudly. “All finished. I fixed the bibliography like you requested to APA standards. I think it does look better.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and held out a hand, and Anakin transferred it over. 

“Good,” Kenobi said distractedly as he thumbed through to the end. “It was a bit of a mélange of styles before.”

“Yes, Professor, I know,” Anakin grumbled. “I fixed it.”

“Very good,” Obi-Wan said. “I already know the content is fine, unless you’ve edited out critical sections without permission.” Anakin huffed a laugh and Obi-Wan looked up, meeting his gaze. Anakin swallowed and looked down. “It is a fine thesis, Anakin.” Anakin felt himself blush, and rolled the strap of his backpack between his fingers anxiously. Obi-Wan continued thoughtfully, ‘If you rewrite it in a more authoritative voice, we could submit it around and see if it could be published.”

Anakin looked up. He liked the sound of _‘we could’_ anything. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, and sighed. His disappointment became evident in his voice: “I still can’t believe you’re going for a Ph.D. in Computer Science instead of Classics, _Anankē_ , you are one of the best philologists I’ve ever met.”

Anakin couldn’t breathe. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” Obi-Wan opened up his leather messenger bag and tossed Anakin’s paper inside, turning back to his computer. He began typing rapidly. Anakin stared at the back of his head for a long moment and then stood up, slinging his backpack over a shoulder, opening his mouth to say his thanks and go. His heart hurt, but he could do it.

Obi-Wan raised a hand with a finger up in a ‘just a moment’ gesture and continued navigating through menus and confirming boxes. Anakin watched, confused, until Obi-Wan clicked submit with a flourish and closed out of his program. 

“There.” Obi-Wan looked back at him intently, his voice full of satisfaction. “I’ve submitted your grade. You are officially no longer my student, and you will _never_ be my student again.”

Anakin felt his shoulders slump a bit. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” He swallowed and tried to be honest. “I’ll miss it.” 

_I’ll miss you._

“I certainly won’t.” Obi-Was was standing up, and Anakin frowned at him. 

“What?” He watched with confusion as Obi-Wan walked around the desk and towards him, crowding him backwards towards the floor-to-ceiling bookcase. Anakin’s confused eyes darted from Obi-Wan’s tidy copper hair down to his leather wingtips back up to his bright blue eyes. “Why?” He felt slightly hurt.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. He was standing right in front of him, closer than he’d ever been. He could see the different shades of blue in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Anakin felt frozen, not understanding what was happening. His face was burning. 

“You’ve been driving me insane,” Obi-Wan said emphatically. Anakin’s eyes flicked between Obi-Wan’s, trying to read his expression. Obi-Wan shook his head slightly and exhaled hard. He grabbed Anakin by the nape of the neck and pulled him close. Anakin made a surprised noise deep in his throat when Obi-Wan touched him, and felt his eyebrows rise. 

Obi-Wan’s lips suddenly pressed gently against his, and Anakin’s eyes opened widely and then slid closed. He felt like gravity flipped directions, he couldn’t think clearly—his brain felt disconnected. He dropped his bag and let Obi-Wan walk him backwards against the bookshelf with a loud thump.

Anakin’s mind was stuck on a loop of _Obi-Wan is kissing me, I’m kissing Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan is kissing me_. He melted, tentatively raising his hands to slide up Obi-Wan’s back, pulling him closer. Obi-Wan’s lips moved against his, gently licking and then sucking on his bottom lip. Anakin moaned and broke the kiss, jerking his head back and clunking it against a large dictionary. He said, rather stupidly, “Not just me?”

“Christ, no, you oblivious idiot.” Obi-Wan kissed him again. “You are brilliant, _Anankē_ , but probably the most oblivious person on the planet.” His mouth moved down to Anakin’s neck. Anakin’s pulse was racing, his breathing was shallow.

“I didn’t expect it,” Anakin gasped as he defended himself, enjoying everything about Obi-Wan’s proximity, his scent, his freckles, his eyes. “I didn’t think it was possible. You’re… I’m just...” He blinked and shook his head slightly. “I never assumed...”

“I know you didn’t, darling.” Anakin’s eyes closed as he felt a spike of desire, he was starting to feel dizzy with how quickly blood was leaving his brain to fill his cock. Obi-Wan was still talking as he sucked a line of kisses down Anakins’s neck. “It was for the best. The entire department thought we were fucking for years now.”

The sound of Obi-Wan saying _fucking_ like that was incredible—hearing him whisper into his ear as he sucked on his throat was so overwhelmingly incredible that it took several seconds for Anakin to register the content of the sentence. He jerked his head back into the dictionary again and frowned. “What!?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, consolingly, pecking him gently, “Everyone likes to gossip, but everyone knew I would never break the rules so nothing came of it.”

“Oh,” Anakin said lamely. He didn’t understand how he’d missed something that big. He had spent most of his time outside of class in the robotics lab working on Threepio and Artoo, so missed inside jokes a lot.

“I will _not_ miss the infernal gossip, and now I can _touch_ you.” Obi-Wan kissed him again, softly. “So no, I will not miss you being my student, _paidika_.”

Anakin whined, leaning forward to rub his cheek against Obi-Wan’s beard, like he’d always wanted to. It was both soft and rough, exactly like it should be. He nuzzled him again and murmured back, “ _Erastēs_ , please, I need you to touch me.”

Obi-Wan hummed approvingly and said, “Take off this infernal hoodie, Anakin, it’s practically 35 degrees outside.”

“It’s much warmer than that, Professor,” Anakin smirked as he unzipped and shrugged it off, standing in his grease-stained V-neck and jeans. 

Obi-Wan gave him an exasperated look. “Shut up.” He kissed Anakin again, hands raking through his hair, grabbing his curls gently. “Do you own a comb, _Anankē?_ I have genuinely wondered for years.”

“Probably somewhere,” Anakin shrugged. “My fingers work fine.”

Obi-Wan made a skeptical noise. “Do they?” He reached a hand to grab Anakin’s, bringing it to the front of his slacks. Anakin’s groaned when he felt how hard Obi-Wan’s cock was, how big it was. He wrapped his fingers around and slid along his length. 

“ _Professor_ ,” Anakin said wonderingly.

Obi-Wan moaned and muttered fervently. “God, _Professor_ this and _Professor_ that, if I had to hear you say it one more time in public I was going to murder you outright.”

Anakin laughed, looking into Obi-Wan’s face curiously. “Why?”

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and pressed his cock into Anakin’s hand again. “Why do you think, _Anankē?_ It made me hard when I was _trying_ to teach.”

Anakin’s eyelids fluttered shut and he whined. “No, it didn’t… It couldn't have...” He slid his hand along Obi-Wan’s cock again. _He was so big._

“It did.” Obi-Wan kissed him again, and Anakin whimpered, his own cock so unbelievably hard there was a wet spot on his jeans just from their talking, just from their kissing. “You genuinely have no idea what you look like and sound like, do you? The effect you have on people around you?” Anakin shook his head. “You are so frustrating, _paidika,_ I’ve wanted to strangle you.”

“Hey,” Anakin felt himself pout slightly. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, ever.” Obi-Wan smiled. “You impossible creature.” He kissed the pout from Anakin’s lips, until Anakin was smiling too.

“ _Professor_ ,” Anakin whispered. “ _Please_...” He pressed his hips forward so that his hard cock pressed against Obi-Wan’s. “Please.”

Suddenly, Anakin was being moved. Obi-Wan carefully pushed several precarious piles of books to the side and then pushed him back roughly on his desk, unbuttoning Anakin’s pants and jerking them down. Anakin moaned when his cock was exposed, and Obi-Wan smirked down at him. “Shoes off.”

Anakin nodded and kicked off his shoes, letting Obi-Wan pull his jeans all the way off. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s legs apart and stood between them, pushing up Anakin’s shirt and stroking a hand down his chest. “Good, _paidika_ , very good.” He kissed him hard, fingers lightly brushing Anakin’s cock before stepping away.

Anakin’s breath was shaky. He pulled off his shirt entirely and felt a spike of arousal at being naked on Obi-Wan’s desk, while Obi-Wan was still fully dressed. He watched as Obi-Wan picked up his messenger bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a foil packet. Anakin laughed, “You carry that around?”

Obi-Wan gave him a look, “Not every day.”

“Today?” Anakin felt his blush deepening. He spread his legs again as Obi-Wan came back to stand between them, his cock bouncing slightly. Obi-Wan smiled at him, his eyes flicking from Anakin’s down his chest to his cock and back up.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, popping the top of the lube. “Today.”

Anakin whined, “For me?” He _couldn’t believe_ that Obi-Wan had planned this.

“Yes, for you.” Obi-Wan said wryly as he dispensed some on his fingers.

“Oh.” Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan’s fingers first brushed the sensitive skin under his balls, sliding back towards his entrance. He spoke quickly. “You won’t need to do much of that, Professor.” 

Obi-Wan absently began stoking Anakin’s cock, looking down at him curiously. “Why?”

“I’m already…” He moaned at Obi-Wan's increasingly firm grip on his cock, feeling his face burn again. “I’m almost already ready for you.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan’s voice was sharper, his other hand coming up to gently touch Anakin’s entrance. Anakin gasped. “Why, Anakin?” 

He whimpered. “I knew I was going to see you so…”

“So?” Obi-Wan pressed a finger inside Anakin, made a speculative face, and then slid in two. Anakin whined.

“I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be distracted, so I tried to take the edge off.”

Obi-Wan’s voice was rough. “Are you saying that you got yourself off before you came to see me?” He began fucking Anakin with his fingers. “You came on your fingers thinking about me?”

“Yes, I did,” Anakin panted. Obi-Wan’s hand sped up on his cock and Anakin moaned and admitted shyly, “I’ve had to before class for years, why would this be any different?”

Obi-Wan groaned at that, and slipped in another finger, stretching him out quickly. Anakin opened his legs wider, trying to make room. Obi-Wan kissed him deeply, and Anakin was suddenly overwhelmed. Obi-Wan’s fingers were fucking him, his other hand was stroking his cock and his tongue was in his mouth. Anakin felt so close to coming he couldn’t kiss right and pulled his head back, gasping. 

“Please, Professor, please, I’m ready, I need it, I want you to—”

Obi-Wan slid his fingers out, and roughly opened his pants, pulling out his cock. Anakin’s eyes widened. _Since when did Professor Kenobi have a cock that big?_ Obi-Wan laughed at his expression and grabbed the condom and the lube, rolling it on and slicking himself liberally. “Don’t worry, my beautiful _paidika_ , you can take it.”

Anakin nodded fiercely, opening his legs wider. “Please, _Professor_ , I need—”

“I know,” Obi-Wan agreed, resting the head of his cock against Anakin’s prepared entrance and pausing. Anakin whined and shifted his hips slightly, begging for it, but Obi-Wan didn’t move. Anakin looked up desperately, trying to read Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan was smiling widely, looking down at him, sighing contentedly before saying, “ _Finally,_ ” and pressing the tip of his cock inside.

Anakin made a disbelieving noise at the stretch, looking down to watch Obi-Wan’s massive cock sliding inside of him slowly. He whined and slumped back, his head hitting the desk with a clunk as he took it, trying to relax into the feeling. Obi-Wan laughed and Anakin felt him fuck in a little harder, pushing in a little deeper, working himself inside.

Obi-Wan’s hand returned to Anakin’s cock and began stroking him again slowly as he fucked him. Anakin moaned loudly and then blushed and cut himself off. He was glad nobody was around, but he still didn’t want to be too loud. 

“Don’t be quiet,” Obi-Wan said, his hips finally meeting Anakin’s. Anakin moaned again, he was so full. He was stuffed full of Obi-Wan’s cock. _Obi-Wan was inside him_ ; he was so deep, he was so thick—Obi-Wan began sliding in and out slowly, getting Anakin used to him, getting Anakin to relax completely. “I want to hear you.”

“Yes, _Professor_ ,” Anakin said breathily. Obi-Wan’s hips jerked and he groaned loudly. 

Obi-Wan spoke thickly, his speed increasing, the sound of their hips slapping together beginning to fill the small office, “You were so frustrating, Anakin, taking the last possible day, putting off as long as possible the moment that I could fuck you.” He thrust his hips harder. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, _Anankē_ , but you really have been driving me insane.”

“Sorry, _Professor_ ,” Anakin looked up at him, feeling vulnerable. “I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want it to be over.”

“I know, dear one. ” Obi-Wan pushed Anakin’s legs wider and began fucking him rapidly. Anakin’s eyes rolled back and his head hit the desk again with another loud thunk. “It’s not over.” Obi-Wan vowed, and Anakin met his intense gaze. “You are not leaving.”

Anakin nodded loosely. “I’m going to graduate school here.” He whined as Obi-Wan shifted his hips for a better angle and began fucking him harder, thrusting in deliberately. “For AI stuff.”

“I know you are, Anakin.” Obi-Wan bent forward, pulling him back up slightly by the neck, kissing him hard before letting him drop back. “I had been hoping you would. I need you around, I already told you that, my _Anankē_.”

“Yes, _Professor_.” Anakin whined. ”I need you too. I...” Obi-Wan’s hand sped up on his cock, fucking him hard. Anakin moaned loudly and then whimpered. “I love you.” Obi-Wan’s rhythm broke off, and Anakin gasped. _He hadn’t meant to say that._ “Sorry, I mean, I—”

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan said roughly, fucking him even harder. Anakin couldn’t believe it. He felt like he was floating, he was so close to coming. Obi-Wan murmured, “You impossible, brilliant, idiot.” and jerked his cock hard, squeezing the head and twisting gently, and Anakin cried out loudly and came, spilling his come onto his stomach and chest. 

Obi-Wan fucked him through his orgasm, and he slid a finger through Anakin’s come and tasted it. Anakin whined as Obi-Wan sucked his finger clean and groaned, his hands coming to grip Anakin’s hips tightly, holding him steady, fucking him hard. Anakin’s legs fell open wide, he opened himself up as much as possible to take Obi-Wan’s massive cock as well as he could. 

“Please, _Professor_ ,” Anakin murmured. “I want you to come, I want to see it, will you come in me, please, _Obi-Wan_ , please—” 

At the sound of his name Obi-Wan’s face looked almost pained, he fucked in hard and gasped, “ _Anakin_ , my _Anankē_.” Anakin smiled widely, making eye contact. Obi-Wan groaned, slammed his hips in a final time and came, his head dropping forward as his body tensed. Anakin watched, fascinated. It was the best thing he’d ever seen.

There was a long quiet moment as Obi-Wan’s orgasm cleared, Anakin was breathing deeply, processing what he’d just learned. He was so happy, he just couldn't believe it. Obi-Wan kissed him on the forehead and pulled out, making Anakin whine with disappointment. Obi-Wan huffed a laugh and stepped back to his bag, pulling out a packet of wet wipes. 

Anakin laughed. “You are such a neat freak.” Obi-Wan smirked at him, and began to clean them both up. 

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan snarked. 

Anakin sighed happily, letting him wipe his chest and stomach. “I love you.”

“And I you, my _Anankē.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after ❤️
> 
> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)! I am still taking prompts! There are a couple in the queue so it might be a couple weeks until they get written. But I love to get them!!


	5. Obi-Wan's Unwelcome Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got the excellent prompt "Something between a post-mustafar but suitless vader and a resentful Obi-Wan?? Idk i’d like just like see how you envision them in this situation." and turned it into this gratuitous mess. I hope you find it enjoyable!! <3
> 
> The last two were pretty sweet, this one is a little rougher heads up
> 
> In this AU at some point during the Clone Wars the sexual tension between Anakin and Obi-Wan ended up with some trysts, and that's why Obi-Wan DEF could not cut him down on Mustafar. Other than that it's pretty much canon, I think.

Obi-Wan’s wide-brimmed hat blocked the twin suns from his face, but it was still very hot and bright. As he milked the last of his banthas, he considered just how much he would prefer to look at a bantha udder than at the _thing_ wearing his Padawan’s face. It had barely been a year, but he wished it could have been a lifetime.

He’d felt Vader ship enter the system, and had felt momentary panic. _Baby Luke_. Vader seemed to have come straight to him, though, which was a small relief.

“I killed Sidious.” Vader’s voice was too familiar.

Obi-Wan kept his head down, focused on his work. He let the silence stretch for a long moment before asking waspishly, “Am I supposed to be impressed?” 

Vader shrugged, tone unreadable. “I don’t know, maybe.” Obi-Wan let the silence stretch again. It seemed that Vader was not going to break it.

“Why are you here?” Obi-Wan ground out. 

Vader came to stand closer by his side, his voice quiet. “I found out where you were.” 

Obi-Wan shot him a dirty look. “That’s not a reason.” He stood up sharply and walked away, carrying the bucket of bantha milk with him. He smelled like bantha.

Vader trailed after. “I’m not sure, alright?”

“Well, you’re not welcome,” Obi-Wan explained patronizingly, speaking over his shoulder. “Please leave, or I will kill you.”

“Why?” Vader sounded bemused. 

Obi-Wan’s stopped walking, his already tense posture freezing solid. He rotated his head slowly on his neck, his eyes meeting Vader’s for the first time. “That is an extraordinarily stupid question, Darth.”

“I suppose.” Vader flinched back. Obi-Wan stared at him until he tried again. “I suppose... I want to know why you didn’t attack me on Mustafar, then. If you’d kill me now.”

“I should have then.” Obi-Wan shrugged, feigning indifferent. “I should now.” Vader frowned as Obi-Wan turned away and walked inside his cool cave. Vader followed, again, and Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched and nostrils flared in frustration. 

“I know, so why not?” Vader said earnestly. 

“I couldn’t.” Obi-Wan said tersely, setting down the bucket of milk in his small kitchen. Vader loomed in the doorway and Obi-Wan shot him a glare. “You’ve always compromised my judgement.”

“Compromised your judgment?” Vader furrowed his brow. Obi-Wan looked away—Vader still dressed like Anakin, stood like Anakin, talked like Anakin. _His eyes were different._

Obi-Wan’s voice was extremely curt. “Yes.” 

“How?” Vader pushed off the doorframe, walking in closer. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t handle Vader intruding one more step into his private sanctuary, the place he came to be alone with his grief and his loss. This was _his place_. His resentment spiked sharply. He couldn’t believe that after _everything_ that had happened, Vader just walked up to his door, through his door, and into his kitchen. 

Obi-Wan raised a hand and pushed Vader hard with the Force, shoving him back. Vader looked surprised. Obi-Wan advanced, his voice dangerous as he drew nearer. “I don’t know, _Darth_ , perhaps the fact that I spent more than a decade trying to clean up every single mess you made until you made one so _unbelievably kriffing large_ that it literally brought down the entire Republic and created a Sith Empire!” 

Obi-Wan was speaking furiously in Vader’s face, now, words spilling out. “I would have done almost literally anything else—let you get away with literally almost anything else. But no!” Obi-Wan shoved him again, pushing him back into the hall.

“You got married, first of all.” Obi-Wan spat the words, pressing forward, eyes flashing. “Didn’t tell me, second of all, even after you got me to _fuck you_ and I _deserved to know_.” He pushed him again, and Vader did not resist. “You got an _important_ Senator pregnant in the middle of a _war_.” His voice was getting louder. “Then I go away for TWO DAYS and you slaughter a Temple full of younglings? For what possible REASON _?!”_

Obi-Wan’s heart was racing, memories he’d tried so hard to repress were flashing, his mouth running on its own. “You _crushed_ your wife’s esophagus! I had to watch her die!” Vader flinched and Obi-Wan tried to press down his urge to violence. It wasn’t working. His voice increased in volume. “You knelt to a Sith Lord and called him _MASTER!”_

He was in Vader’s personal space, breathing hard, glaring up intensely. Vader’s cheeks had flushed deeper and deeper red, and he was breathing hard too.

“I had to.” Vader said, helplessly. “I’m sorry, Master.” 

“Do not!” Obi-Wan pushed him again, and this time Vader’s back hit the wall. “You do not get to say that to me _ever_ again.” His tone was fervent. “You _lost_ that privilege.” They stared at each other for a long moment. Vader’s eyes dropped to his lips. Obi-Wan snarled. “Stop that too.”

“Stop what?” Vader looked confused. “What am I doing?”

“Looking at me like you can touch me,” Obi-Wan said, offended. “You cannot! You lost that privilege too. You got married. You _lied to me_ and got me to break my vows.”

Vader defended himself. “I wasn’t looking at you like that.” He looked guilty. “I wasn’t doing that.” 

Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, turning away. He stalked back over to his conservator, and roughly placed the whole bucket of bantha milk inside. He didn’t want it to curdle. He wanted Vader to leave.

The silence stretched painfully. 

“Why are you really here, Vader?” Obi-Wan eventually said, resigned. “What do you really want?”

Vader’s voice was uneven. “I thought I might arrest you. Or kill you. Just bring you back. I don’t know.” He was still leaning against the wall, watching through the doorway as Obi-Wan moved around his kitchen. 

Obi-Wan barked a humorless laugh and then glared. “You’ve never really had a plan _once_ in your life for _anything_ you’ve ever done, why am I even surprised?” He evaluated Vader’s red cheeks. “You feel guilty, is that it? You want me to get mad at you? Scold you?”

Vader’s eyes went wide, and Obi-Wan knew the truth. _He did._ Anakin reacted, he never planned. He used his instincts, but never his mind. Without someone to point him in the correct direction, he was aimless. He had no idea what he was doing without a Master.

“You got in over your head, didn’t you.” Obi-Wan snapped. “You listened to the first person who gave you an easy answer.”

Vader nodded slowly, looking uncomfortable. 

Obi-Wan said menacingly, “Well, Palpatine _wasn’t_ the first person, but you never bothered to ask me anyway, so I suppose I don’t count and never did.”

Vader whimpered quietly and shook his head. “That’s not true.”

“You killed everything I loved, Vader,” Obi-Wan said. “I shouldn’t be having this conversation with you at all. Please just leave.”

“No.” Vader shook his head again, more firmly. “I can’t go back without you.” It looked like he was dropping all pretenses. “Please, come be the Emperor, they want me to do it and I can’t. I don’t want to do it.”

“No, Vader. I won’t do that. I will absolutely not do that.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I would help you restore the Republic, though.” He needed to get Vader off Tatooine before he sensed his son in the Force. Obi-Wan was surprised he hadn’t yet. Obi-Wan needed to keep his attention here or get him to leave now.

“Thank you, Master.” Vader sounded relieved. 

Obi-Wan felt time stop. He froze completely, and then he felt like something inside cracked in half. _How dare he?_ Obi-Wan glared. “Put your hands on the wall.”

“Why?” Vader looked very confused.

“If you _want_ to call me _Master_ ,” Obi-Wan said in a low, dangerous voice. “You will obey me. You will take commands. You will take consequences.”

Vader’s blush turned crimson and he looked down, breathing hard. “Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan’s hands twitched as Vader turned and laid his hands against the wall. 

Obi-Wan walked over and pulled Vader back by the hips, so his back was swayed and he presented himself. Vader made a protesting noise that he ignored. He shoved Vader’s black tabards aside and yanked his pants down with a sharp jerk. Vader was already partially hard, and his breath caught at the friction. 

Obi-Wan felt out of control, he felt furious, he felt a spike of arousal. Once Vader’s bare ass was exposed, Obi-Wan swatted him hard, a loud smack resounding through the room, followed by Vader’s moan. “Is this what you really wanted?” Obi-Wan smacked him again. “Is it?”

“Y-yes, Master.” Vader was panting, pressing his hips back towards Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan spanked him on the other side, and Vader jerked slightly, thrusting his hips, moaning with pleasure. 

Obi-Wan frowned and smacked him harder. “Stay still, or I will make you stay still.”

“Yes, Master,” Vader agreed, “I’m trying.”

“Try harder,” Obi-Wan smacked him again. Vader’s ass was beginning to turn a nice shade of pink. Obi-Wan enjoyed seeing his marks on Vader’s body. Vader’s cock was incredibly hard, but Obi-Wan made no move to touch it. 

Obi-Wan glared. “I would make you list your mistakes,” He spanked Vader several more times on both sides, even harder. Vader whined and moaned, holding position. “It would be impossible to list all the ways you ruined everything, Vader. You _kriffed over_ the entire galaxy, _kriffed over_ your fellow Jedi, you _kriffed over_ me.” He spanked him hard for the last one. 

Vader’s head hung, and he whined, “I know, Master, I know, I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I’m sorry.”

“You’ll never be sorry enough,” Obi-Wan growled. He asked, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Vader’s hips pressed back, his back swaying. “Yes.”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan said. His own cock was so hard it hurt, anyway. He pushed aside his tabards and pulled it out of his pants, stroking it gently. “Prepare yourself.”

“What?” Vader looked over his shoulder.

“You may take your hands off the wall.” Vader dropped them, standing up straight. Obi-Wan was very close behind him. He murmured lowly into Vader’s ear. “Get yourself ready to be fucked, _Darth_. Use your fingers, open yourself up.” He swatted Vader again. “I don’t want to bother, I’m not sure you deserve it. You better hurry before I change my mind. Do not touch your cock.” 

Vader nodded, and immediately followed instructions, putting fingers in his mouth to gather saliva and pressing them into himself slowly. Obi-Wan stood close behind him as Vader worked himself open slowly, spitting on his hand again to get more saliva, trying to prepare himself. Obi-Wan enjoyed his desperate breathing. He stroked himself and watched. 

“I’m… I’m ready, Master, please,” Vader panted eventually. He was fucking himself with three fingers, legs splayed open, curled over. He looked good like that. Vader started to beg, “Please, I am ready, Master, please...” 

Obi-Wan felt extremely satisfied at his begging and swatted him hard. He said, “Hands back on the wall.”

Vader exhaled gratefully, rearranging his posture to present his ass again, rubbing it back up against Obi-Wan’s hard cock. Obi-Wan spanked him again. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

“No, Master,” Vader whined. “I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry...”

“I’ll bet you are,” Obi-Wan muttered, spreading Vader open and inspecting. “Good enough.” Vader sighed in relief when Obi-Wan spat loudly on his hand, coating himself and lining himself up. Obi-Wan pressed the head of his cock gently inside Vader’s tight body, and Vader moaned loudly. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Vader said fervently. 

Obi-Wan tried not to groan at the feeling of hot, tight pressure on the head of his cock, so _tight_ and so good. He grabbed Vader’s hips and thrust hard, pushing all the way inside, pressing hard and pulling back to fuck in as deep as possible. 

Vader let out a loud pained sound that quickly turned into a moan as he opened up. Obi-Wan frowned and pulled all of the way out and sucked more spit into his mouth, spitting directly into Vader’s ass and then pressing his cock back inside. “That’s all you get.”

“Thank you, Master,” Vader whined, pushing his hips back and up, trying to align himself perfectly to take Obi-Wan as deeply as possible. “It’s enough, thank you.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan said shortly, his grip on Vader’s hips tightening and his pace increasing, the sound of their hips slapping beginning to fill the hallway. Obi-Wan swatted Vader hard, and Vader whined. He did it again, and again, Vader began to thank him for each one.

Eventually Vader said breathily, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Master, I don’t know how to fix it, I’m sorry, Master...” He whined when he got an even harder, final spank. He ass was glowing. Obi-Wan slid one of his hands from Vader’s hips to his extremely hard cock, stroking him hard.

Vader came, almost immediately, his body curling as he whined with pleasure, his come spilling on the ground. Obi-Wan moved his hand back to Vader’s hips, using his hold to fuck him hard, deliberately thrusting in his cock as hard and deep as possible. 

“You can never really fix it, but you can try,” Obi-Wan said roughly. “I’ll help you try.”

Vader’s body went limp after his orgasm left him, his hands sliding down the wall slightly as he was pulled back further by Obi-Wan. “Thank you, thank you...” He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan came, looking into Anakin’s blue eyes, spilling his come deep inside. “Anakin?” slipped out from between his lips. He was overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure, feeling unsteady on his feet as he came. 

“Hello, Master.” Anakin smiled. 

“Okay,” Obi-Wan replied shakily, one last spill of come making him feel drained. “Okay, fine, _Anakin_.” Obi-Wan sighed and thought of Luke, safe and happy with Beru, Leia happy and loved on Alderaan. He'd tell Anakin when it was the right time, but not yet. He pulled out and came to a final decision, watching absently as his come dribbled out of Anakin. He pushed it back in. “I’ll go with you to Coruscant.”

“Thank you, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's Magic Sith-Curing Cock does it again!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :) Work on LT is good, this chapter is taking a lil' bit to get right
> 
> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


	6. Rosetta Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Classic au is quickly becoming my favourite AU but have u also considred....The Mummy AU👀"
> 
> Oh boy come for my throat with my favorite movie why don't you! Welcome to my Mummy AU with librarian!Obi-Wan and exsoldier!Anakin ❤️
> 
> For this to make sense, swap Evelyn and Jonathan's backstories. So, a fussy librarian older brother and his spitfire scoundrel of a baby sister :)

Obi-Wan was upset, and was upset with himself for being upset. 

He knew, of course, that _intellectually_ he had nothing _at all_ to be upset about. That was the problem. Everything had turned out relatively well. Imhotep had been returned to the afterlife, splendid treasures had been looted by accident, and lives had been saved with aplomb, _huzzah_.

If he’d been Padmé, it would probably feel very different right now. Obi-Wan sighed, hating himself slightly. His rambunctious baby sister survived. He was very glad. She deserved to be happy. 

_Mr. Skywalker probably would make her very happy._

Obi-Wan swallowed, and poured himself a healthy splash of whiskey before beginning to unpack the treasures from his bag. He gulped it down quickly, and then poured himself more.

The boat trip homewards down the Nile would take several days. Obi-Wan’s cabin was comfortable with its two beds and large balcony, and the river air was particularly pleasant at this time of evening. The moon was large in the sky, and it was all very picturesque.

He was alone, but what else was new. 

A bath might be nice, he decided. He felt grimy and uncomfortable, and the cabin turned out to inexplicably have a large, claw-footed tub. Money could buy happiness, apparently. Obi-Wan set down a stack of ancient golden coins and went to begin filling it with very hot water. He wanted to soak. He needed to relax.

As he waited, he surveyed the objects from Hamunaptra with swelling optimism. At least there was a great deal of scholastic as well as purely monetary value in their haul. The numismatics alone would take days to catalogue properly. He’d have something to do and an _excellent_ excuse to not look for Padmé for _days_.

Obi-Wan frowned when there was a knock on his door. He ignored it. He wasn’t expecting room service or guests, and didn’t particularly want to see anyone at all. 

Well, one person.

He took a large sip of whiskey and turned his attention back to a jeweled goblet. He tried to group it with others of loosely the same date, pursing his lips as the knocking continued. 

“Obi-Wan, stop ignoring the door!” 

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up at that. Anakin sounded amused. What was Anakin doing knocking on _his_ door? 

Obi-Wan looked at the ceiling for a long moment before deciding to answer. He walked over and pulled the door open warily, noting with confusion that Anakin was alone and carrying his bag. “Mr. Skywalker?” 

“Hi, Obi-Wan. May I come in?”

“This isn’t Padmé’s cabin.” Obi-Wan didn’t understand. “This is my cabin.”

“Yes, I know.” Anakin rolled his eyes. “May I come in? This bag is heavy.”

“But…” Obi-Wan trailed off as Anakin stopped waiting and pushed past him into the room. 

Anakin sighed loudly with relief as he dropped his bulging bag on the second bed next to Obi-Wan’s vaguely sorted piles of gold. Anakin sat on the mattress and started pulling at the laces of his boots.

Obi-Wan stood by the open door, watching him with increasing alarm. “Padmé is on the other side of the hall.”

“Yes, I know.” Anakin repeated himself slower. One boot clunked off. “I know that. Close the door.”

“I would have thought…” Obi-Wan trailed off, looking out at the hallway and then back at Anakin. When Anakin just dropped his other boot and raised his eyebrows, Obi-Wan continued unwillingly. “You should be with Padmé.”

“Me and Padmé?” Anakin sounded amused. “Why would you think that?” He stood up and walked toward Obi-Wan, pulling the door out of his hand and closing it himself.

“Why would I think that?” Obi-Wan gaped up at him. Their height difference was only really noticeable when they were this close. Obi-Wan didn’t know where to begin. “Literally _everything_ you’ve done for the last few weeks has been to keep Padmé alive? You’ve almost died for her multiple times?”

“You were there too,” Anakin pointed out, unhelpfully. He was still standing very close.

Obi-Wan shook his head, stepping back slightly and startling himself by running into the wall. “It’s not even close to the same thing.”

“Well, I suppose she did free me from prison,” Anakin explained, crossing his arms, giving him a pointed look. “Padmé saved my life.”

“I know that,” Obi-Wan said, nodding earnestly and gesturing for Anakin to go back out to the hallway. “I was there. It was very dramatic. Very _romantic_.”

Anakin looked slightly annoyed and did not move. “She’s your sister.” 

“I know that too.” Obi-Wan was very confused. “You don’t need my permission to be together. That’s why I got myself my own room. I didn’t want to have to give you _permission_.”

“I don’t want _permission.”_ Anakin sounded exasperated. “I did most of those things because I didn’t want _you_ to lose your sister, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “What?” 

“She’s right about you, you know.” Anakin smiled widely. “You are hopeless.”

“Hopeless?” Obi-Wan felt cornered. He looked over at his whiskey bottle. “What did Padmé say this time?”

“That you’d need a Rosetta stone. That I’d have to spell it out for you, once in English, once in Greek, and once in Hieratic, and even then you still might not get it.”

Obi-Wan frowned and slipped around Anakin, heading back to the opposite corner and his whiskey. He poured himself a couple fingers, trying to keep his heart rate down and breathing steady. “Spell what out?”

“Almighty Christ,” Anakin groaned, “Shut up. I give up. Come back here.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t move. He was so confused, and he really, really didn’t want to misread the situation incorrectly. He drank quickly and then poured himself another one. “What?” 

“You are something else. Even if I did like women, _which I don’t,”_ Anakin said, advancing on him now. “Padmé still wouldn’t like me. _She_ likes women. I honestly don’t understand how you can be this oblivious.”

“You… don’t…” Obi-Wan froze as Anakin’s proximity increased again. “Padmé’s a lesbian?” He waved a hand vigorously. “Never mind. I don’t care right now. You’re not with…”

“No, Obi-Wan.” Anakin sounded long-suffering as he plucked the glass out of Obi-Wan’s hand. “I’m not.”

“But…” Obi-Wan was grasping for solid ground. Somehow he was trapped between Anakin and a wall again. “You two get along so well!”

“She’s my friend, Obi-Wan.” Anakin smiled, drinking Obi-Wan’s Scotch and making a pleased face. “This is good.” He set the glass aside and loomed into Obi-Wan’s personal space. “Padmé feels like my sister too, alright?”

“But… you’re too…” Obi-Wan clicked his mouth shut. He had no idea what to say. _Too handsome? Too young? Too good for me?_ He tried to study the expression on Anakin’s face, but looked away reflexively before he could tell what it was for sure. 

Obi-Wan was used to trying as hard as possible to _avoid_ looking at Anakin for too long. Ever since Anakin showed up to meet Padmé and him at the docks with a haircut, shave, and a clean set of clothes. Anakin’s sharp jawline and long neck had made Obi-Wan feel like he’d been punched in the gut. Anakin’s sharp white shirt had made his shoulders seem impossibly broad and made his tanned skin glow with vitality. His blue eyes glinted with humor, and his pants clung to his thighs. 

The Mummy had been an almost welcome distraction. Obi-Wan could use another distraction now. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just confused.”

“I know you are, Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s voice was gentle, and it made Obi-Wan’s chest hurt. “I’m not mad you’re figuring it out. Take your time.” 

“But…” Obi-Wan swallowed. He was breathing in Anakin’s scent, an intoxicating combination of leather, gunpowder and soap. It was making him dizzy, he couldn’t think straight. “I’m so much older than you! You’re younger than Padmé and she’s my baby sister.”

“Rude.” Anakin laughed. “I’m an adult, Obi-Wan.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan agreed, running a hand down his face, smoothing his beard in exasperation at himself. “I certainly know that. I meant that I don’t understand why you’d be…”

“Why what, why I’m interested?” Anakin asked when his voice trailed off. Obi-Wan nodded, feeling self-conscious. “Obi-Wan, you have to be joking.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, but didn’t say anything. 

Anakin sighed. “I’m not good with words. You’re the one that’s good with words.”

“Not always.” Obi-Wan said despairingly, still looking down.

“I see that!” Anakin’s voice was amused, but grew more tender. “I want you, Obi-Wan. You, not Padmé.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said faintly. “W-Why?”

“What do you mean _why?”_ Anakin seemed to not understand the question.

“I’m just…” Obi-Wan swallowed and tried again, looking up tentatively. His eyes made it to Anakin’s lips before dropping again. “I’m just a librarian. I don’t… I’m not exciting. Padmé’s the one who picks fights in the Casbah and goes on adventures. I’m very boring.”

“Boring sounds very good to me.” Anakin smiled, and Obi-Wan felt himself blush. “I don’t want to go on any more adventures, Obi-Wan. Probably ever. I’m really tired of almost dying.” His voice was becoming a low murmur. “I want to go at least a year without getting shot at before I even think of another adventure.”

“You do?” Obi-Wan asked, hope starting to bubble up despite his best efforts at keeping it down.

“Yes, I do. So are we good? You get it?” Anakin reached out slowly. “Can we touch yet, or do I have to keep waiting?”

_“Keep_ waiting?” Obi-Wan finally looked Anakin in the eyes. “You’ve been waiting?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said. “I’ve been waiting.”

“For what?” Obi-Wan suddenly became aware of the sound of water still filling his tub. It was probably close to full. He looked over at the bathroom door with anxiety.

“Imhotep to get put back six feet under, for one.” Anakin’s hands came to rest loosely on Obi-Wan’s tense shoulders, drawing him closer. “A room with a locking door, for two.” Obi-Wan nodded, his heart pounding in his ears. “I originally wanted you to ask me, for three, but Padmé told me that was never going to happen.”

Obi-Wan laughed shakily. “She’s not wrong. I wouldn’t have assumed in a million centuries that you would want me to.”

Anakin smirked and his pupils were blown. _He was too handsome._ Obi-Wan held his breath as the distance between them collapsed entirely. Anakin slid his hands up Obi-Wan’s neck to cradle his head, running his thumbs across Obi-Wan’s jawline. Obi-Wan gasped at the contact, and Anakin kissed him. 

It took several beats of Obi-Wan’s heart to process what was happening, and several more to really believe it. Anakin’s lips gently moved against his own, the warmth and sweetness of his proximity were overwhelming. Obi-Wan jerked his head back. “Are you sure?”

“Ugh! Yes!” Anakin kissed him again, harder. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him tight to his chest and hugging him firmly for a long moment before letting go. The pressure felt good. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan whispered. “That’s… That’s good.” Anakin smiled at him fondly, and pushed him sideways. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and then he laughed when he fell onto the empty bed. “Thank you for not dropping me on the antiquities.”

“Mmhmm.” Anakin crawled on top of him, and began kissing him more deeply. Obi-Wan whimpered slightly as their hips met, his hands coming up to finally touch Anakin’s curly hair, sliding down to finally map the width of his shoulders. 

Anakin began kissing down his neck and Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath. 

“I wanted this so badly,” Obi-Wan admitted, his voice very quiet. His cock was becoming so hard, it was painful. He was having a difficult time staying still. Anakin pulled back from his neck, meeting his eyes. “I was so jealous.”

“You were very good at hiding it,” Anakin said ruefully. “If I hadn’t been looking at you already, I wouldn’t have noticed… but I was looking.” Obi-Wan blushed, and Anakin kissed him softly. “I noticed.”

“For how long?” Obi-Wan was morbidly curious. He suddenly remembered the running water, and attempted to sit up. “Anakin, I’m running a bath right now.”

Anakin grinned. “I like that.” 

“What?” Obi-Wan pushed him to the side, standing up and quickly walking to his bathroom. He exhaled hard in relief that the tub had not overflowed. 

“You’ve always called me _Mister Skywalker_ before.” Anakin stood up too, trailing after him. “Never Anakin.”

Obi-Wan turned off the water and looked back over his shoulder. “I suppose that’s true. It seemed unwise to do anything else.”

“You asked how long,” Anakin’s voice was quiet. He began unbuttoning Obi-Wan’s shirt, visibly thinking. “It’s been since the beginning, I think. Since I saw you at the prison.”

“You kissed Padmé, I watched you.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as Anakin pushed off his opened shirt and then moaned when Anakin bent to kiss his exposed chest, licking and sucking on one of his nipples. Obi-Wan’s hips jerked slightly, his hands rising to Anakin’s shoulders for some kind of stability. 

“I would have rather kissed you, but you stayed about ten feet away from the bars.” Anakin shrugged, and began unfastening Obi-Wan’s pants. “I thought I was about to be executed.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan said, clumsily opening Anakin’s shirt too. It was hard to focus when he felt unbearably hard. “Seeing it made things difficult for me.”

“I figured as much.” Anakin said, stripping Obi-Wan completely, eyes lingering on Obi-Wan’s bare cock before smiling widely. “Though Padmé says you’re like this anyway.”

_“This?”_ Obi-Wan scowled. “I hesitate to ask for clarification. Take these off.” He tugged on Anakin’s pants.

Anakin pulled back and dutifully removed his pants. Obi-Wan’s eyes caught and stuck on the flushed skin of Anakin’s erect cock. Anakin stroked himself absently. “She thinks you’re a virgin, is that true?”

“Partially,” Obi-Wan grumbled. He turned and carefully got in the hot water, exhaling hard.

“Really?” Anakin’s eyes snapped to meet his. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not very… For a long time I just thought I wasn’t… I like to read, alright?” Obi-Wan struggled to explain himself, how little sex occurred to him usually. _Before Anakin._ Obi-Wan ran a hand across the top of the water, splashing slightly in frustration. “I like to study. It never occurred to me to be… _interested_ … in people.”

“At all?” Anakin sounded baffled. He climbed into the tub too, sitting with his back against Obi-Wan’s chest and relaxing against him completely. Obi-Wan rested his chin on Anakin's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his stomach, holding him close. “What do you mean partially, then?”

“I’ve slept with women,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Woman.” He corrected himself and reached for the soap. “It wasn’t…”

“It wasn’t right?” Anakin said knowingly. “No, it might not have been.”

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan agreed, pressing a kiss against Anakin’s neck. “It wasn’t right.”

It was quiet for a few long minutes as they negotiated scrubbing the desert out of their hair and the sweat off their skin. Obi-Wan felt a blooming sort of happiness as the unreality of Anakin’s presence faded. It was so nice to be near him, to be allowed to look at him, to hear him complain for the thousandth time in a grumbling tone that Obi-Wan felt more than heard about how much he hated _sand_. 

The intimacy of bare skin against bare skin made Obi-Wan feel warm, disregarding the steaming heat of the water. He sighed contentedly, and Anakin came back to rest against his chest. Obi-Wan looked at his profile fondly.

“What do you like?” Anakin sounded surprisingly insecure. 

Obi-Wan frowned and wrapped his arms around him again. “What do you mean?” 

Anakin bit his lip and turned his head, closely evaluating Obi-Wan's expression. “Sometimes I would look at you at the exact right second and I could see on your face that you wanted me. It drove me insane wondering what you were thinking about. What you were imagining.”

Obi-Wan barked a laugh. “I haven’t been able to think about anything except your mouth and your ass in weeks, alright?”

Anakin relaxed. “Well, you can have either.” His flush deepened. “Both.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan asked, surprised. “You want me to…? I would have supposed you would prefer to…”

“No,” Anakin huffed out a breath and shook his head. “I mean, I would. Happily. If that’s what you wanted, but I… I like how it…”

“Oh good,” Obi-Wan’s relief was genuine. “I’m so glad that’s the case. Do you have any idea the number of times I flagellated myself with the idea that you would hate it, _hate me,_ if you knew how badly I wanted to fuck you? How many times I had imagined it?”

Anakin whimpered and shook his head. “No. I don’t. I wouldn’t hate it.”

“Thank Christ.” Obi-Wan whispered. He let a hand stroke down Anakin’s muscular chest and flat stomach, coming to lightly grasp the head of his cock and stroke his length. “You’re so beautiful, Anakin. I could barely focus on the dirty, rotten mummy when you were around.”

Anakin hummed with pleasure, rubbing against Obi-Wan’s beard. “I liked feeling your eyes on me. It made me feel invincible.”

Obi-Wan’s hand slid further down, gently stroking past Anakin’s balls to _finally_ feel the soft skin around Anakin’s ass. He pulled his hand back. “Do you want to get out? It’s getting cooler and the water is filthy.”

“I suppose.” Anakin sighed, still cradled lax against Obi-Wan’s chest. “Here I go.” He didn’t move.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, poking him. “If you lay on the bed, I’ll fuck you.”

Anakin moved quickly, and Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin threw him a towel, and they dried off. The evening was warm and humid, it was so comfortable to be naked, so incredible to see Anakin’s nakedness—the length of his limbs and the strength of his chest, his golden skin and various scars. Obi-Wan raised a hand to lightly touch the one that fascinated him most, his fingertips touching Anakin’s eyebrow and the delicate skin under his eye. 

“Please, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, his voice a husky tone Obi-Wan had never heard before. It made his cock throb. “Please touch me properly.”

“Bed,” Obi-Wan repeated himself. “Will fuck.”

“Right.” Anakin nodded, turning sharply. Obi-Wan watched him walk away, taking in how Anakin’s strong, muscular legs flexed and extended, how the curve of his ass changed with his gait. Obi-Wan had spent hours staring at tight pants, would recognize his ass anywhere. Anakin’s body was a work of art. 

Anakin sat heavily on the edge of the bed, looking back at him with a question in his eyes. Obi-Wan held up a finger, looking around the luxurious bathroom at the supplied toiletries, grinning at Anakin when he saw body oil. Anakin raised his eyebrows, looking impatient. “Obi-Wan, please.”

“Patience, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, coming to stand between his spread knees. Obi-Wan raked his eyes over the man in front of him, all the skin he was allowed to touch. He slid his fingers along his collarbones, to meet in the hollow between and slide further down. “You are just so beautiful, it’s maddening.” 

Anakin’s eyes snapped up to meet his, his cheeks turning crimson. “I like it when you talk.”

“What?” Obi-Wan smiled, bemused. 

“Your voice.” Anakin said, panting a little bit. “I like it.”

“That’s gratifying to know,” Obi-Wan said. “Is that why you asked so many questions?”

Anakin looked suddenly mischievous. “Yes.”

“I had wondered,” Obi-Wan said. “I haven’t talked so much in the last decade as I have in the last few weeks. I work in a library, Anakin.”

Anakin closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath when Obi-Wan said his name. “Please, Obi-Wan.”

“Alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan kissed him deeply, licking into his mouth, finally tasting him. Anakin moaned, sucking on his tongue, hands coming up to pull him closer. Obi-Wan evaded and stepped back. “Lay back and turn over.”

Anakin huffed and hastened to obey. Obi-Wan knelt on the bed behind him, watching transfixed as his hands slid up from Anakin’s calves up to stroke lightly at the soft skin on the back of his knees. Anakin’s hips jerked into the bed. “Obi-Wan, _please_.”

“Patience,” Obi-Wan slid his hands slowly up the backs of Anakin’s thighs, finally feeling the soft skin and hard muscle. “Grab a pillow, will you?” Anakin slid a pillow closer, and Obi-Wan tapped on his hip. “Up.” 

Anakin raised his hips, and Obi-Wan slid the pillow down, propping his ass up at the right angle. Anakin moaned loudly when Obi-Wan adjusted his cock, and again when Obi-Wan let go. “Please, I need you to touch me, please—”

_“Patience.”_ Obi-Wan repeated. He placed his palms on the smooth curve of Anakin’s ass, his thumbs slowly stroking the sensitive skin between his legs. Obi-Wan leaned down, drawn almost magnetically to lick the exposed skin, his tongue circling Anakin’s entrance and spreading saliva. 

Anakin whined, his hips flexing. Obi-Wan held him still, and licked again. 

“It feels so good,” Anakin said fervently. Obi-Wan bit gently on Anakin’s inner thigh before leaning back. He adjusted Anakin’s legs open wider, tilted his hips more, leaning in to lick him one more time. “Obi-Wan, please.”

“Closer, but still—” Obi-Wan laughed, pouring oil on his hand and spreading it on Anakin’s body, finally pressing a finger inside. “—Patience is required, Anakin.”

“I’ve been really patient,” Anakin grumbled against the bedspread, arching his back slightly, pressing back against Obi-Wan’s hand. “I’ve waited weeks and weeks.”

“So, you can very well wait another minute,” Obi-Wan said, pressing a second finger inside, opening him up gently. He was fascinated by Anakin’s heat, the tightness around his fingers. The oil made him slippery, and he began to slide his fingers in and out of Anakin gently, scissoring them wider, and then adding a third.

“I really _can’t_ wait,” Anakin whined, bucking slightly. Obi-Wan laughed, letting Anakin fuck back on his fingers, letting him open himself up.

“Do you want to come?” Obi-Wan asked, still smiling at Anakin’s efforts to press Obi-Wan’s fingers deeper inside. “Is that the primary issue?”

“Obviously,” Anakin grumbled, looking back over his shoulder. 

“Fine,” Obi-Wan smiled and pulled his fingers away, making Anakin whine with frustration. “Roll over and spread your legs.”

“Yes, thank you!” Anakin said, enthusiastically repositioning himself. Obi-Wan felt an overwhelming surge of affection, looking with pleasure at the wanton way with which Anakin displayed himself to his eyes, at the hazy and excited look in his wide blue eyes.

“Very good, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, adding more oil to his fingers. Anakin watched warily, clearly distrustful that Obi-Wan had not oiled his cock. Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin’s expression cleared immediately when Obi-Wan lowered his head and licked the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

“Oh!” Anakin said, sounding like he’d been punched. He whined when Obi-Wan slid his fingers back in too, fucking him faster. Obi-Wan began moving his head, letting Anakin’s cock slide down his tongue. _Obi-Wan had always, always wanted to do this._ Anakin hummed in appreciation. “Yes, yes, alright. I’m…”

Obi-Wan pushed his fingers in hard, pressing up, and sucked slightly harder, pushing Anakin closer. Anakin whined and nodded, his balls tightening against his body. Obi-Wan made eye contact, and pressed hard against Anakin’s prostate.

Anakin’s eyes rolled back, and he groaned loudly as his come began to spill into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan moaned at the taste, at the way Anakin’s body tensed, at the expression of rapture on his face. He happily swallowed down his come, licking him clean, letting Anakin clench around his fingers.

“Better?” Obi-Wan asked, catching his breath. His tone was teasing. Anakin opened his eyes, his expression blissful. 

“Yep.” Anakin agreed. “All better.”

“Can I…?” Obi-Wan checked, pulling his fingers out. 

“Please do, Obi-Wan.” Anakin looked so happy, Obi-Wan felt a thrill at realizing he wasn’t imagining the affection in his eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

“That is extraordinarily good news,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin watched with satisfaction as Obi-Wan finally rubbed oil on himself. “As I want to fuck you very much.”

Anakin smiled, and opened his legs up wide again, trying to offer himself. Obi-Wan touched the head of his cock gently against his entrance, holding back for one more moment, appreciating having Anakin beneath him, begging for his cock. “Please, Obi-Wan, please let yourself, please take—”

Obi-Wan pushed inside, cutting off Anakin’s speech. Their eyes met, and the moment seemed to stretch into infinity. Obi-Wan took a shaky breath and began slowly sliding further inside. 

Anakin gasped in relief as Obi-Wan began to move, and Obi-Wan’s hips jerked forward harder, thrusting deeper and deeper inside until he was completely surrounded by Anakin, the warm pressure making him feel light-headed. 

His forehead dropped to press against Anakin’s, and Obi-Wan did not move for a long moment, feeling Anakin adjust and relax around him. Obi-Wan’s mouth found Anakin’s neck, and he began to suck gently as his hips sped up, thrusting harder and harder. 

Anakin whined and wrapped him in his arms, holding him close. “I love you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan’s mind whited out, his rhythm stuttering slightly, suddenly so incredibly close to coming. He couldn’t believe it. The words seemed false, imaginary. “R-really?” Obi-Wan asked, looking dazedly into Anakin’s wide eyes. He didn’t appear to have meant to say it, but he wasn’t taking it back. 

Obi-Wan’s hips sped up again, slapping harder against Anakin’s. “I… I love you too, Anakin.” He bit his ear gently, fucking him hard. “So much. More than anyone.”

Anakin took a deep breath, “Good, good, that’s good, Obi-Wan, that’s all I wanted, all I hoped—” His voice lost coherence. “So good. I love you.”

Hearing Anakin say it again made Obi-Wan groan, his orgasm overtaking him in an instant. He fucked in one last time, hard, feeling his come spill in Anakin’s body. He groaned again at the overwhelming pleasure, his ability to hold himself up becoming rapidly diminished. He collapsed against Anakin’s chest and Anakin held him tight.

Their breathing leveled out together, and Obi-Wan pulled out. “We need another bath, probably.” He said, voice sounding intoxicated and loose. Anakin grinned at him, squeezing him hard before letting him go.

“I don’t think they’ll run out of water,” Anakin snarked, getting up and wandering back to the bath, grabbing fresh towels. 

Obi-Wan laughed, following after. He felt exhausted, he felt invigorated, he felt incandescently happy. “On a boat? I guess not.”

Anakin turned on the tap and looked at him fondly. “I still cannot believe you didn’t know Padmé is a lesbian. Who do you think Sabé is?”

“I never…” Obi-Wan felt embarrassed. “I didn’t used to think about sex, basically at all. When you showed up it was like someone struck a match in my brain. You’ve been making me feel crazy.”

“You made me crazy too. I fought a mummy for you. That was crazy.” Anakin smiled. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan smiled back. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!
> 
> (until the Mummy rose again, etc.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you found it enjoyable. The first draft was significantly longer, and rapidly becoming NOT a PWP—in the first draft, I had in mind padawan!Obi-Wan as librarian and Qui-Gon as his sort of feral adventurer of a father in the Jonathan role. It was fun, but there was too much plot for my PWP and I didn't want to fall down that rabbit hole.
> 
> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


	7. Safe as Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Big fan of your work! I saw you were taking prompts so I was wondering if this would inspire interest as I re-watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer in lockdown. ☺️ Slayer Anakin/Watcher Obi-Wan?"
> 
> Mwahahah! I have not watched Buffy since high school, but oh man do I remember sexually imprinting on Giles! So yeah! Let's fuckin do this ❤️ Here's a 5k PWP of slayer!Anakin/watcher!Obi-Wan (Buffy AU)

It was late, and Obi-Wan was deep in the stacks of the University Library. He was about to begin reshelving a cart of books on aisle PA 912-927, when the library door opened so hard that it banged off the doorstop. 

Obi-Wan’s head shot up, and he glared instinctively at the noise. There was nobody else inside the library at this time of night and this early in the semester, but the point stood. _This was a library! You can’t just bang about like a menace_.

His reflexive indignation melted in an instant when he recognized the blond barreling in through the door. A different, more complicated emotion entirely shot through him. It was Anakin Skywalker, and he looked both angry and afraid. 

“Okay!” Anakin said forcefully as he approached at a fast walk. “What the fuck’s going on?”

“S-sorry?” Obi-Wan stuttered blankly as he noticed that Anakin was unexpectedly sweaty and wearing gym clothes, both too-soft shorts and a too-tight shirt. It was extremely disconcerting. 

Anakin’s tone was strident, his scowl was ferocious. “You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the rec center lockers?”

“Yes…” Obi-Wan nodded once, setting down the books he was holding and looking Anakin in the eyes seriously as he drew near. _Could he be coming to take up the mantle? Is he coming for my advice? Is this actually happening?_ He took a deep breath. “I did.”

“‘Cause, it’s the weirdest thing!” Anakin’s voice was full of sarcastic confusion. “He’s got two little bitty holes in his neck, and all his blood’s been drained!”

Anakin stopped directly in front of him, holding his hands on his hips, his face a mask of frustration. He somehow managed to loom over Obi-Wan despite only being two inches taller, much to Obi-Wan’s displeasure. 

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to step backwards into the bookshelf and he nodded confirmation that he’d heard the same thing. He took a steadying breath, catching the indefinable fresh scent of Anakin’s skin, his sweat and his soap. It made Obi-Wan’s heart beat faster, his throat felt dry, and he licked his lips. “Indeed.” 

“Isn’t that _bizarre?_ ” Anakin’s tone was sharp, eyes full of emotion. “Isn’t that just the _strangest_ thing you’ve ever heard?”

Obi-Wan shrugged and said in an apologetic undertone, “I was afraid of this happening.”

“Well, _I_ wasn’t!” Anakin’s voice was very loud. Obi-Wan swallowed his instinct to shush him. “I left that all behind in high school! I’m in college! I’m worried about parties and getting good grades! I didn’t think there’d be _vampires on campus!”_

Obi-Wan blinked, trying to get back on even footing with the situation. Anakin barreling in like this and interrupting his quiet Thursday nightshift felt a bit like being hit by a speeding bus. His eyes dropped briefly to the flush on Anakin’s cheeks and his heaving chest before returning back up to Anakin’s eyes. Anakin clenched his jaw and huffed in frustration. “…And I don’t care.”

Obi-Wan frowned at him, taken aback. “Then… why are you here?”

Anakin stared intently at Obi-Wan, opening his mouth—and then furrowed his brow and closed his mouth with a click. He tried again, standing up straighter and squaring his shoulders. “To tell you that… _I don’t_ _care_ …” Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, mind racing for a response, and Anakin’s eyes dropped from Obi-Wan’s eyes to his mouth.  Anakin bit his own lip, looked away, and then continued forcefully, “Which I _don’t_ , and… have now told you, so…” He shrugged and shook his head. “Bye.” He turned to go, and Obi-Wan felt a sinking sensation. 

_Again, he’d been wrong. Anakin didn’t want his help_. 

This had happened before—Obi-Wan thinking that Anakin was coming to speak to him because he was his Watcher. _He’d been wrong then, and wrong now._ They’d watched each other warily ever since. It shouldn’t hurt, but it did. He spoke quietly to Anakin’s retreating back, needing clarification. “Is he, w-will he… rise again?”

Anakin stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder. “Who?”

“The _dead guy?”_ Obi-Wan asked pointedly. 

“No.” Anakin said shortly, looking back at the door. “He’s just dead.”

“Can you be sure?” Obi-Wan knew his voice sounded anxious, but he needed to get answers before Anakin stormed out _again_. 

Anakin looked at him like he was stupid and threw his hands in the air in disgust. “To make a vampire, they have to suck your blood…” He turned back as he explained, moving almost as if a magnet were inexorably pulling him back closer to Obi-Wan, back into Obi-Wan’s personal space. “…Then _you_ have to suck _their_ blood! It’s like a whole big _sucking_ thing.” 

He was standing directly in front of Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan didn’t like how Anakin’s mouth lingered on the words _suck_ and _sucking_ like that, or maybe he did like it. It was certainly distracting. Anakin continued, and his tone was patronizing. “Mostly they’re just going to _kill_ you.” He stared at Obi-Wan for a long moment before shaking his head. “Why am I still talking to you?” 

Obi-Wan studied his eyes, trying to understand the same thing. He felt paralyzed by Anakin’s insistent nearness—he’d spent so many hours wondering why Anakin was avoiding him, and now his brain was struggling to keep up with the opposite scenario. He stuttered in confusion. “I… I know how vampires are made, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan felt a swell of panic when Anakin sighed and turned to go. Without thinking, he reached out a hand and grabbed Anakin’s shoulder, pulling and turning him back. Anakin swung around with a frown, and Obi-Wan spoke in a pressed tone, seeking eye contact. “You really have no idea what’s going on, do you? You think it’s coincidence, you’re being here, Anakin? That man was just the beginning.”

“Oh, stop it!” Anakin huffed at him indignantly, and scowled. “Why can’t you people just leave me alone?” Obi-Wan was slightly taken aback and dropped his hand from its hold on Anakin’s shoulder. He wished that were part of the briefing packet on being a Watcher—he should have been warned that the Slayer would be so _cute_. 

Obi-Wan blinked and refocused. “Because you are _the_ _Slayer,_ Anakin.” He suddenly wanted to shake sense into him, make him understand how important he was, how much they all needed Anakin to _be who he was_. “Into each generation a Slayer is born, the Chosen One, one born with the strength—”

Anakin interrupted and joined in, speaking over the top of him, “—With the strength and skill to hunt down the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil, blah, blah, blah.” He sneered. “I’ve heard it, okay?”

Obi-Wan felt like he’d been slapped. He clenched his fists and kept his tone level. “I really don’t understand this attitude. You… you’ve accepted your duty. You… you’ve slain vampires before…”

“Yeah, and I’ve both _been there_ ,” He pushed Obi-Wan lightly. “And _done that!”_ He pushed him again, and Obi-Wan’s back hit the shelves. “I’m moving on.” Anakin placed his hands on the shelf on either side of Obi-Wan’s head, boxing him in, trying to make him understand. He was standing so close, looking so _haunted_. “I’m done.”

They stared at each other for a long, heated second. Obi-Wan’s hands twitched but he didn’t reach out to touch—his heart ached in his chest, and his voice came out as a low, soothing murmur. “What do you know about this town, Anakin?” 

Anakin shook his head negatively, dropping his hands, still too close. “Nothing. It shouldn’t matter.”

“It’s all through the history of this place.” Obi-Wan spoke earnestly, _needing_ Anakin to know this. “You’ll find a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy. Things gravitate towards it that… that—” He swallowed and finished as strongly as he could. “That you might not find elsewhere.”

Anakin looked annoyed. “Like vampires.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi…” His voice was getting louder. He needed air, he needed space to breathe—he pushed on Anakin’s chest lightly, and Anakin stepped back. “Everything you’ve ever dreaded under your bed, but told yourself couldn’t be by light of day. They’re all real, Anakin! The influx of the undead, the... supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years! There's a reason why you're here, and a reason why it's now!”

“First of all,” Anakin crossed his arms. “I’m just a _vampire_ slayer. And secondly, I’m retired!” He pretended to look thoughtful. “Hey, I know! Why don’t _you_ kill ‘em?” He poked Obi-Wan hard on the chest.

Obi-Wan rubbed the poked spot, flustered. “I-I’m a Watcher, I-I haven’t the skill…”

“Oh, c’mon,” Anakin poked him again, and Obi-Wan frowned at him. “A stake through the heart, a little sunlight… It’s easy.”

“No…” Obi-Wan shook his head. “A Slayer slays and a Watcher…”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, his tone full of insinuation. _“…Watches?”_

“Yes.” Obi-Wan said helplessly, before hearing how it sounded. He scowled. “No! He, he trains… he _prepares_ …”

“Prepares for what?” Anakin’s volume was rising again, Obi-Wan looked around anxiously, making sure they were alone. They were. “Prepare me to lose everything, _again?_ I’ve barely got anything left! My mom, Obi-Wan. She’s gone! I barely got out of high school alive! I _won’t_ fail out of college because I’m _fighting_ for my life and can’t tell anyone about it!”

“I would never let you fail out!” Obi-Wan said fervently. “That’s the point of me! I’m here to help you, I’m here to make things easier, keep you safe. Let me help you, Anakin!” When Anakin still looked evasive, Obi-Wan felt like he was nearing the end of his patience. His tone grew more waspish. “Or are you asking me to sit back and watch you die? Because I don’t want to do that!” 

His hand raised without permission to Anakin’s face, fingers tracing the livid scar over his eye that already drove Obi-Wan insane with worry. He watched Anakin swallow nervously, his voice becoming quiet again. “Anakin, dangerous things are coming… or they are already here.”

“I know,” Anakin whispered, looking at his feet, shoulders slumping. “I saw the body. I don’t want to do this again, Obi-Wan.” He looked desperately at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan felt sick.

“I would take the burden from you if I could,” Obi-Wan said earnestly, staring into his eyes. “I _know_ it’s a hard path, Anakin, but you don’t have to walk it alone. Let me _help_ you! We don’t have much time. The signs point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days from now! Possibly even less time than that. Let me _help_.”

“Alright, fine,” Anakin breathed, eyes wide. He leaned forward, tipping his head slightly to the side. “Then help me.” Obi-Wan watched his approach with increasing alarm. He felt like he was frozen, he felt like he was catching fire—this was something he wasn’t supposed to think about, fantasize about. Something he wasn’t supposed to crave the way that he did. Anakin spoke against Obi-Wan’s mouth, sharing his air. “Prepare me.” 

Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly sure when or how the kiss began, but suddenly he was being crowded up against the shelves, and Anakin was kissing him urgently, hands cradling his head. Their lips moved together smoothly, pressing hard, the nerves sparkling—it was a champagne kiss, dizzying, intoxicating. 

In an instant, Obi-Wan had flipped their positions, and was pushing Anakin back instead, standing between his legs, only semi-aware of the impact on the order of the books behind.  For a long, perfect moment, Obi-Wan leaned into the kiss, drowning in happy incredulity as if he were sinking into a pool of warm honey. He sucked on Anakin’s plush bottom lip, and Anakin’s resulting whine struck him with a jolt of self-awareness—both of _who_ they were and _where_ they were. 

He pulled back sharply. “We’re not supposed to do this.” He took his hands off Anakin’s body. “I’m positive, we’re not supposed to become involved.”

“I don’t care.” Anakin leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against Obi-Wan's beard, kissing him again, pulling his hands closer and placing them back on his body. “I’m going to die anyway, in like… days, apparently.”

“No, you will not.” Obi-Wan swore to him, squeezing him gently. “I will not let that happen.”

Anakin whimpered, and Obi-Wan kissed him again harder. He wanted so badly to reassure Anakin, and let him know he was _not alone_ , that he was there for him, for anything, for everything. They’d been dancing around each other for weeks, it was such a relief to talk to him—touch him, _taste_ him. 

Anakin’s hands slid down from Obi-Wan’s neck to his back, pulling him close and Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hips, holding him still. Anakin made a small, needy noise that shot straight to Obi-Wan’s cock, and he instinctively pushed Anakin even harder against the shelves with a _thump_ , the books jumping. 

Obi-Wan pressed their chests together, kissing him deeply. Anakin hopped slightly and wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s hips. They both groaned when their cocks rubbed together, and Obi-Wan quickly grabbed his ass to hold him up. Anakin’s gym shorts were a soft mesh that slid on top of his strong muscles, and Obi-Wan dug his fingers in. Anakin moaned and rocked against him. “Please, Obi-Wan.”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Obi-Wan asked, kissing down his neck and sucking at his pulse point. Anakin gasped and tilted his head back and to the side, giving him room. His arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and held on tight.

“You,” Anakin said, voice small. He whined and rocked his hips invitingly. “Please, I want… Make me feel safe.”

“You _are_ safe, you are always safe with me, Anakin.” Obi-Wan moved his head back up to kiss him on the lips. He let his legs down and stepped back. Anakin looked mutinous. “My shift is nearly over. Will you wait with me for approximately…” He checked his wrist. “Thirty minutes?”

Anakin sighed and palmed his cock once in frustration. “Yes.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, deliberately looking away from the outline of Anakin’s erection in his soft shorts. He took a deep breath, willing his own hardness away. “I’m going to finish this cart, and then we can go.”

“Fine,” Anakin grumbled, sitting down on the floor. “I met a woman you know, at a bar.”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan frowned at him. He was still trying to get blood flowing back into his brain, and didn’t like the words ‘woman’ and ‘bar’ coming out of Anakin’s mouth. “You’re _nineteen_ , why were you at a bar?”

Anakin waved a hand at him dismissively, evading the legalities. “She… Do you know her? Padmé?” Obi-Wan shook his head. “She told me about something…” He made finger quotes. “‘The Harvest?’ Do you know what that is?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lost focus as his mind flipped through thousands of pages. He eventually came up blank and shook his head. “No… Not off the top of my head, but I do know where in my library to look for more information.”

“Your library?” Anakin looked around.

“Not this library,” Obi-Wan said dryly, trying to make room for a large volume on the shelf with one hand before sliding it back into position with the other. “The one at my house. I have a lot of rare and antiquarian books on the subject.”

Anakin looked up hopefully. “Will you take me home?” 

Obi-Wan swallowed and looked back at his cart. About twenty more books to go. He began shelving faster. “Yes, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s too easy to be invited into a dorm,” Anakin said grumpily. “I never feel safe. I didn’t realize that when I applied for housing. I can’t afford to live anywhere else on my scholarship, either, so it’s not like I had a choice anyway.”

Obi-Wan felt a surge of protectiveness and looked down at him. “Well, you can… you can stay with me… u-until you feel safer. I have extra wards.”

Anakin picked at the fabric of his shorts. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan mechanically shelved the remaining books, aware of Anakin’s eyes on him. It was quiet, but not awkward. “All right,” Obi-Wan said eventually. “I’m going to return the cart, and then we can go.” 

Anakin hopped to his feet, tagging along behind him. “Great.”

“Are you enjoying your classes?” Obi-Wan asked, curious. “What are you taking?”

“Enjoying? That’s not the word I would use.” Anakin’s voice was snide. “I’m in a bunch of prerequisite 101s. I’m already miles ahead but they won’t let you test out, so I’m stuck.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Obi-Wan said, ducking behind the counter and grabbing his bag and keys. “I’m parked in the lot underground.”

Anakin shrugged. “Where’s the entrance?”

“This way,” Obi-Wan said, leading him towards the correct bank of elevators. He smiled in satisfaction when the doors opened immediately after pushing the button. There were some advantages to being at the library after midnight. 

He turned around and leaned against the wall, and realized Anakin was standing very close indeed. “What—” Anakin kissed him again, and Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss, enjoying it for several moments before gently pushing him back. “Patience, Anakin.”

Anakin huffed again. _“Why?”_

_“I’m_ not nineteen,” Obi-Wan joked, running his hands along Anakin’s collarbones, appreciating the strength of his chest, the scent of his sweat. “I’d much prefer to fuck you in my bed.”

“O-okay,” Anakin said, a little more shakily, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. “I guess your bed would be fine.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan said as the elevator doors slid open, stepping around Anakin and leading him to his small car. Anakin dropped heavily into the passenger's seat, a graceful pile of limbs. 

“You need an oil change, I think.” Anakin said critically as Obi-Wan turned the key. “Among several other important things.”

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, pulling out of his spot. “Always with the oil changes! It never stops.”

“Regular maintenance tends to be regular that way.” Anakin’s voice was filled with quiet glee. “I should have guessed you’d drive like an old woman.”

“I shudder to think of your driving habits, then.” Obi-Wan gave him a look, using his turn signal to leave the empty garage. “I don’t live terribly far away.”

“Good,” Anakin said, returning his look. His hand slid down to the front of his shorts. “I’m basically dying from blue balls.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive this hardship,” Obi-Wan snarked, and did a double take when Anakin’s hand slid under his shorts. “Are you...”

“Why not?” Anakin said, a little breathlessly. Obi-Wan’s hands tightened on the wheel, trying to keep his eyes on the road. It was extremely difficult. Anakin’s breath hitched a little, and Obi-Wan looked over. Anakin was staring at him, eyes heavy lidded, his hand moving steadily. “Nobody can see.”

“I can!” Obi-Wan huffed, shifting in his seat, his own cock throbbing. “I can see.”

“Good,” Anakin said, pulling his cock out of his shorts and licking his palm. “It’s your fault.”

“Anakin...” Obi-Wan said weakly, trying to focus on driving. The sound of Anakin’s breathing was very loud, and Obi-Wan could hear his hand stroking rhythmically. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin mimicked him, and then moaned. “You’ve been driving me crazy, staring at me all the time.”

“S-sorry,” Obi-Wan muttered. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just didn’t understand.”

Anakin laughed, jerking his cock harder. “I wasn’t uncomfortable. I liked it.” He made a low noise as he squeezed the tip of his cock, wrist twisting.

“Don’t you dare come in my car,” Obi-Wan said suddenly, frowning as he uncharacteristically accelerated through a yellow light. “You will wait. It’s only ten more minutes.”

“Ugh!” The pace of Anakin’s wrist slowed, but did not stop. “You’re the _worst_.”

“Truthfully, _you_ take the honors,” Obi-Wan said in exasperation. “Why are you wearing that outfit, anyway? It’s 2AM.”

“I was working out,” Anakin shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep anyway. I’ve been having nightmares.” He sighed and took his hand off his cock, tucking his erection back inside his shorts. “Some stupid cemetery, a mess of vampires and all kinds of other demons, piles of old looking crap...”

Obi-Wan glanced over, concerned. “For how long?”

“I don’t know, weeks.” Anakin said quietly. He cracked his knuckles, and Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose at him. Anakin smiled. “Probably began around when we met, beginning of the semester.” His smile dropped and he looked out the window. “I had nightmares about my mother too, you know? They came true.”

“I’m so sorry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“I would say it’s fine, but it’s really not fine.” Anakin sighed. “I hate vampires.”

Obi-Wan nodded as he pulled into his driveway, and killed the ignition. He looked over seriously as they got out of the car. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything, if you don’t feel safe in your dorm. You can just sleep here. You have no obligation.”

“Pfft, obligation?” Anakin rolled his eyes, following him inside and closing the front door behind him with a firm clunk. “I’m young, but I’m an adult, Obi-Wan. I really, really want you to fuck me.”

“Thank God,” Obi-Wan said fervently, pushing him back against the door and kneeling in front of him, hands pulling Anakin’s shorts down. “Take these off.”

“Wh-what happened to fucking in bed?” Anakin asked faintly. He moaned loudly as Obi-Wan licked him, from balls to the head of his cock, spreading saliva. “Not that… Not that I’m complaining.”

Obi-Wan pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow. “I _will_ be fucking you in bed. I am not fucking you now.” He sucked the end of Anakin’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the slit, tasting his precome. 

“You could’ve done this in the library,” Anakin complained in a breathy whimper as Obi-Wan slid his cock along his tongue, letting it hit the back of his throat, beginning to slide his head up and down, lips pressing. 

Obi-Wan hummed negatively around his cock, and Anakin moaned, his hands jumping to Obi-Wan’s head, digging into his hair, seeking support. “Sorry,” he said, dropping his hands. 

“It’s alright, dear one,” Obi-Wan said, pulling back and catching his breath, his hand stroking quickly. “There are security cameras everywhere, Anakin. I’m not going to get fired, I like my job. Kissing you was risky enough.”

“Ugh, fine,” Anakin said, disgusted. “So responsible.”

Obi-Wan smiled widely at him. “Yes, that is the point of me, isn’t it? I’m here to take care of you. I can’t take care of you if I’m not nearby.” His mouth returned to Anakin’s cock, sucking him gently, stroking his balls.

“Thank you,” Anakin murmured. “I… I need your help, I can’t… I can’t do this alone.” 

Obi-Wan could tell he was very close to coming, his cock was so very hard, his balls tight against his body. He slid his fingers back, seeking the soft skin of Anakin’s ass. He stroked gently, and Anakin came, whimpering, “Oh… _oh my God,_ Obi-Wan...” Obi-Wan swallowed it all with satisfaction, licking him clean. 

Anakin slumped back against the door, breathing hard. He laughed, voice saturated with pleasure. “I’d always imagined sucking you off, not the other way around.”

“I’m sure we can make that happen at some point,” Obi-Wan smirked as he stood up, grabbing Anakin’s hand and leading him down the hallway. “I have other priorities right now.”

“Yes, yes, good, good.” Anakin nodded happily, looking around with curiosity. “You sure do have a lot of books. I thought you were a librarian, this place is a mess!”

Obi-Wan glanced at the precarious stacks, and shrugged. “I know exactly where everything is, so don’t move anything and my organization system is perfect.”

“Perfect for you,” Anakin complained. “How is anyone else supposed to find anything?”

“You radically overestimate the number of people I invite inside my home, let alone permit to touch my books.” Obi-Wan laughed, and opened the bedroom door, pushing Anakin gently towards the bed. “They are mostly expensive and delicate, Anakin. Besides, my wards are extremely strong. I don’t host guests.”

“I’m special,” Anakin smiled widely.

“You are extremely special, Anakin, yes. Lay down.” He pushed and Anakin flopped dramatically, sprawling out, still grinning. “Good. Shirt and shoes off, please.” He obeyed immediately, kicking off his sneakers and stripping down, exposing miles of golden skin.

Obi-Wan began methodically shrugging off his blazer, unbuttoning his vest and oxford, pulling off his tie. Anakin put his hands behind his head and watched with satisfaction as Obi-Wan removed layer after layer. “How are you not hot wearing all that?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Used to it, I guess. The library’s always slightly chilly.” He stepped to his bedside table, tossing out lube and a condom. Anakin happily picked up the lube, uncapping it and spreading it on his fingers, touching himself. Obi-Wan’s eyes got caught watching Anakin sink a finger inside himself, and he shook his head, returning his focus to removing his pants. 

Anakin hummed in approval when Obi-Wan was finally naked, his eyes fixed on his cock. He slipped another finger inside, fucking himself gently. “Please, Obi-Wan, _c’mon_ , hurry up.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and knelt in between Anakin’s spread legs, pushing them open wider. “My turn,” he said, tapping at Anakin’s hand to pass the lube. Anakin smiled and pulled his fingers out, adjusting himself to expose his ass as much as possible. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed Anakin’s stomach gently before sliding two of his own fingers in, pushing into Anakin’s slick heat. 

Anakin’s eyes rolled back, his head dropping back to the mattress. “Yes, finally...”

“Very good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, voice dropping to a low rumble. He scissored his fingers, opening him up more. “Relax.”

“I’m ready,” Anakin whimpered. Obi-Wan gave him a doubtful look, and Anakin repeated more insistently, “I am!”

Obi-Wan added a third finger, and Anakin moaned, eyes widening slightly. Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. “I’ll be the judge, darling.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Anakin breathed. He contracted his stomach, tilting his hips and rearranging himself, his hands moving to pull his legs towards his head and splaying them open. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, fucking him harder with his fingers. Anakin whined, “Really, I promise, I’m _ready_ , Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan laughed, and pulled his fingers out. “Good enough, I suppose.” He tore the foil packet, rolling on the condom and dispensing more lube. 

Anakin watched with an excited grin. “Yes!”

Obi-Wan looked at him fondly, crawling up his body to hover above him, chest to chest, kissing him deeply as he lined up the tip of his cock with Anakin’s entrance. Anakin wrapped his legs and arms around him, trying to pull him in. Obi-Wan kissed him again, and deliberately pushed his hips forward, sinking into Anakin’s tight body.

They both exhaled hard, Obi-Wan’s world collapsed, his attention centered entirely on the hot pressure surrounding his cock—the satisfying slide as he sunk more and more of himself inside. The first long thrust seemed to take a million years, it seemed to happen all at once. Anakin’s eyes rolled back, and he made an indeterminate happy noise. They hung suspended for a long moment as they both adjusted. “Fuck, darling, you’re so tight,” Obi-Wan sounded wounded. “You feel so good, do you feel good?”

“Yes,” Anakin panted. “Please, please fuck me now, I want you to, please—”

Obi-Wan pulled back slightly and pushed back in gently, moving his hips around carefully and sliding his cock in and out, trying to make sure Anakin was comfortable, ready to be fucked properly. “Very good, Anakin, nearly there.”

Anakin’s arms tightened around him. “Harder please, now, Obi-Wan. Fuck me harder, now!”

“Very well,” Obi-Wan said, voice rough, his pace speeding up, his cock moving with more and more force. He began fucking him with deep, even strokes, the sound of their hips slapping together growing louder, and Anakin whined in appreciation. “You feel so good to me, sweetheart, thank you, you’re so good for me, letting me fuck you.”

Anakin nodded vigorously, staring at his mouth. Obi-Wan smiled, and Anakin smiled back, his eyes radiating happiness. He was hard again, and Obi-Wan pushed up and back onto his knees, pulling Anakin’s legs over his shoulders, gripping his hips and fucking him hard, intentionally pressing against the spot that made Anakin whine and twitch. Obi-Wan murmured, “Touch yourself, Anakin, darling, if you want, please.” 

Anakin nodded, his hand rising to stroke himself, and looked speculative. “Will you… will you come on my stomach, so I can… So I can use...”

Obi-Wan’s rhythm broke, his hips stuttering. “If… if you want,” he shook his head and smiled again. “Whatever you want, I’ll take care of you, I’ll do it, I promise.”

Anakin nodded at him, fingers sliding along the base of his cock, voice encouraging. “What I want most of all is to see you come, Obi-Wan, please, come on me, I want to see—”

Obi-Wan pulled out, and hastily removed the condom, stroking himself quickly. He was so close, so incredibly close. He looked back up and met Anakin’s blue eyes, and felt the dam in his mind crack open, his orgasm spilling out in an overwhelming rush of pleasure. He aimed his cock as best he could, watching transfixed as his come glistened white as it landed on Anakin’s golden stomach and hard cock. Anakin smiled widely, his fingers collecting it as fast as possible, using it to stroke himself faster and faster. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

Obi-Wan finished, feeling lightheaded and almost stoned. He sat back on his heels, watching with a lazy smile as Anakin came too, his come mixing with Obi-Wan’s on his stomach and chest. They stared at each other for a long, incredulous pause, catching their breath. Anakin looked just as hazy with pleasure as Obi-Wan felt. 

Obi-Wan collapsed next to Anakin on the bed, feeling totally wiped out. Anakin hummed happily, pulling his shirt over and cleaning himself off before tucking himself into Obi-Wan’s side, nuzzling his head into his neck and tangling their legs. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around him and held him close. “It will all be alright, Anakin.”

“I know,” Anakin said drowsily. “I’ve got _you_ now.”

Obi-Wan kissed his forehead and relaxed. “Yes, I’m here. I’ve got you.” He squeezed him tight. “Sleep, Anakin, you’re safe now.”

“I’m safe,” Anakin murmured with a small smile, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If I haven't gotten to your prompt yet, I hope to soon! Switching between these and Lex Talionis is fun and useful, so I really appreciate all of them ❤️
> 
> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


	8. the Outlander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Lex Talionis began with a drunk makeout scene that I elected not to turn into a drunk sex scene for a variety of reasons—but I still wanted to write one! So, it was a perfect time to combine three prompts into one combo prompt!
> 
> In this AU, Obi-Wan fell to the dark side fighting Maul on Naboo, and saved Qui-Gon's life but got kicked out of the Order as a result.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ❤️

Anakin waited for Master Qui-Gon to fall asleep. That was always step one. He would sit with a modicum of patience as Qui-Gon had his final cup of herbal tea, did his relaxing kata, and closed the door to his room. Then, he would wait with bated breath until he felt the ripples in the Force of Qui-Gon’s consciousness even out. At the first snore, he bolted. 

He had a set of clothes that he kept in the hidden passage beneath the Temple. He’d found the exit by accident many years before. He’d wanted very badly to escape all the rules and restrictions, all the observation and criticism. His Master was admittedly an exception, and was always on his side—but it didn’t make Anakin’s time at the Temple any better, in his humble opinion. The rest of the Padawans were either jealous or disdainful or somehow _both_. The other Jedi Masters were worse.

It was exhausting and depressing. 

He’d started sneaking out to find the podracing circuit, and it had been the salvation of his teenage years. The freedom and anonymity were so relaxing, and it was nice to be _good_ at something without being _the Chosen One_. Just talented. He made friends with a circle on the lower levels, and began to feel more like a _person_ than he’d felt since he’d left Tatooine as a boy. 

As he grew older, his friends began dragging him out for celebratory drinks after his inevitable victories. That was when Anakin discovered alcohol, and how much fun it was to completely _forget_ who he was and what was expected of him. He discovered, to his great amusement, that he was considered handsome, and he very much liked the attention that it got. 

He slid into his tight black pants and leather jacket, haphazardly folding his tunics and tabards and stowing them away. He rolled his shoulders back and felt his cares slip away. With a small smile, he snuck out of the Temple, and down into the underbelly of Coruscant. There wasn’t a race tonight, but he needed to get to the Outlander. 

He had someone to see. 

The Outlander was packed, of course. The crush of bodies was familiar and promising. The Force was saturated with the general hazy, happy atmosphere of drinks, drugs, and casual sex. Anakin slipped nimbly between crowds of people, around dancing and kissing couples, and made directly for the bar. He nodded to the bartender and slid a few credits across, waiting contentedly for a drink to be slid back in return. 

He felt eyes on him, and it made Anakin smile with satisfaction. He finished his drink quickly and tapped the counter, getting another one almost immediately. He drank that one a little more slowly, but still finished it quickly. He had never managed to acquire much of an alcohol tolerance, and he wanted to be tipsy as soon as possible.

A twi’lek woman appeared at his elbow, and he raised an eyebrow at her revealing outfit. She looked slightly drunk, and very friendly. He tossed the bartender another few credits and tipped his head sideways towards her. The bartender rolled his eyes and poured them both another, sliding the drinks over with a knowing flourish and turning to his other customers. The twi’lek purred with happiness and they clicked glasses together, knocking it back. 

She ran her fingers up and down his sleeve, “You come here often, sweet thing?”

“Often enough,” he smiled widely. She was very beautiful, with gleaming blue skin and abundant curves. He felt the eyes on his back more strongly than ever. _It was working._ “Wanna dance?”

“I’d love that,” she winked, and grabbed his hand. He finished his drink and set the glass down with a decisive click, letting her pull him towards the dance floor. The music had a pulsing rhythm, and it was so loud he could feel it in his bones. He slid his hands onto her body, pulling her close and began to move with her in time. She sighed happily and pressed against him, moving her hips in an undulating pattern. It was quite pleasant, and Anakin began to lose himself in the moment. 

“What are you doing?” An unamused, accented voice cut through the music and chatter. Anakin felt a surge of adrenaline, the hair standing up on the back of his neck. “Stop.” 

Anakin did not stop. The twi’lek, oblivious to the danger, twirled in his arms, pressing her back against his chest and slid her ass seductively against his pants. He smiled, sliding his hands around to hold her close.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and jerked him backwards. The twi’lek huffed in annoyance, looking over her shoulder and putting her hands on her hips. Anakin lazily turned his head, looking behind him into familiar golden eyes. The Sith who had once been _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ was frowning, and looking between him and the twi’lek with pursed lips. “I told you to stop.” 

“You’re not my Master,” Anakin said provocatively, reaching back for the twi’lek. 

“Am I not?” Obi-Wan’s voice was menacing. He waved a hand at the twi’lek and said, “You will go away.”

“I will go away,” she said with a vacant smile, immediately turning and heading back to the bar. Anakin sighed as he watched her walk away, hips swaying seductively.

“Come with me,” Obi-Wan’s voice offered no room for argument. His hand found Anakin’s shoulder again, and began to guide him relentlessly towards the door. 

“I was having a nice time, you know.” Anakin complained for the sake of complaining. “I could tell in the Force she would have happily taken me home.”

“You are a terrible Jedi,” Obi-Wan snapped at him. “I cannot believe that Qui-Gon lets you get away with this. I never would have.”

“Well, you fell to the dark side, so _sorry_ but I don’t trust your judgment,” Anakin snarked. The alcohol was hitting him a bit, making everything a bit softer and less serious. “Who’s the real terrible Jedi?”

“Shut up,” Obi-Wan squeezed his hand hard on Anakin’s shoulder, making him swallow down a spike of arousal. “Don’t talk about things that you don’t understand.”

“Whatever,” Anakin rolled his eyes and let Obi-Wan pull him outside. The street was cold and quiet compared to the hot crush inside, and it almost made Anakin’s ears ring with the abrupt absence of sensation. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

“You to stop testing me, for one.” Obi-Wan’s voice was still very unamused. He straightened his black tunics forcefully, and gave Anakin a knowing, displeased look. 

Anakin pouted slightly. “Not everything’s about _you_ , Obi-Wan.”

“This is,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing vaguely to Anakin’s outfit and the club behind them. “This is _unacceptable.”_

“What I do isn’t up to you!” Anakin’s eyes flicked between Obi-Wan’s, and he took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to keep talking, and Obi-Wan slapped a hand over his lips. 

“It should be,” Obi-Wan said menacingly. “You make terrible choices.”

Anakin’s voice was muffled by the hand. “Do not.”

Obi-Wan glared at him, sliding his hand around to grab Anakin firmly by the back of the neck. Anakin exhaled sharply and Obi-Wan pulled him into an alley and then pushed him roughly against the wall. They were standing very close, and the movement Anakin’s breathing almost brought their chests together. Obi-Wan smelled like alcohol and smoke, but underneath there was something elusive and intoxicating. 

“You are such a brat,” Obi-Wan said in a dark undertone. “Someone should fix that.”

“Who?” Anakin panted. “You?”

“If I must,” Obi-Wan growled, and kissed him fiercely. 

Anakin whimpered and melted, letting Obi-Wan press him against the wall, their lips moving together insistently. The rest of the world fell away completely, and he was lost in the feeling of Obi-Wan licking into his mouth, taking possession, their tongues tangling together. His cock throbbed, and Obi-Wan kicked his feet apart and pushed their hips together. Anakin instinctively rocked against him, rubbing his growing erection against the hardness in Obi-Wan’s pants. 

Obi-Wan used the Force to hold him in place, and Anakin broke the kiss with a gasp, his head clunking back against the wall. Obi-Wan’s mouth moved down his neck, the rough, soft texture his beard was maddening as he sucked a purple mark into the soft skin of Anakin’s throat. Obi-Wan’s hands slid from Anakin’s hips around to grab his ass and then slid down his thighs, pulling Anakin’s legs up around his hips. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and held him tight, feeling totally consumed by the pleasure of being crushed against the wall by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bit the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, and Anakin’s eyes slid shut. He was panting for air, taking short, rapid breaths and moaning quietly. Obi-Wan slid one of his hands back, and pressed his fingers against Anakin’s ass through his pants. 

Anakin moaned very loudly when he first felt the sensation of Obi-Wan using the Force to open him up, pressing an intangible finger in his tight entrance, fucking him open with extremely precise control. It felt like he was sliding in a long, smooth toy—penetrating Anakin over and over, stretching him and making him ready. Anakin opened his eyes and stared into Obi-Wan’s hooded gaze, his mouth falling open as he panted. 

“What would the Jedi think to see you like this?” Obi-Wan’s voice was rough. “Desperate for it, panting like a _schutta_ for my cock in a dirty alley?”

Anakin whined and shook his head. Obi-Wan smirked and pressed harder with his fingers, the size of his Force fingers growing, shoving against Anakin’s prostate and making him moan desperately, “Please, _please_ , I want it, please.”

“I do like when you beg for it,” Obi-Wan spoke against the skin beneath his ear, making his cock throb with an almost painful jolt of arousal. “But you’re forgetting something very important.”

“No…” Anakin murmured, trying to fight Obi-Wan’s hold on his hips in the Force to get friction on his cock. He whined in frustration when Obi-Wan’s control was too strong, keeping him in place. “No, I’m not.”

Obi-Wan dropped his legs and stepped back. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown, and Anakin slumped against the wall and stared at Obi-Wan’s kiss-swollen lips as they pursed into a displeased line. Obi-Wan looked annoyed. “I’m growing rather tired of this game.” 

Realizing that he’d been released from Obi-Wan’s hold in the Force, Anakin moved a hand immediately to palm his cock and groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed at the sweet pressure. Obi-Wan scowled and grabbed his wrists, squeezing tightly. “You are _such_ an impatient brat.”

“Am not,” Anakin sulked. “It hurts, I want to come.”

Obi-Wan transferred both wrists to one hand and wrapped the other hand around Anakin’s Padawan braid, pulling it tight. “Then you will ask me properly.”

“But…” Anakin whined. He knew what Obi-Wan wanted, and wanted to give it to him—but he _couldn’t_. “Qui-Gon is my Master.”

“He’s doing a terrible job!” Obi-Wan barked. He tugged on Anakin’s hair, his voice was earnest. “I would take _care_ of you. I _know_ you’re unhappy, Anakin. It’s because you’re _not_ a Jedi and _you should be with me._ ”

“I am a Jedi,” Anakin whined, feeling hopeless. “I have to be.”

“You _don’t_ ,” Obi-Wan’s words turned into a caress. “You can be _anything_ you want, Anakin. You don’t owe the Council _anything_.”

Suddenly all of the drinks felt like they caught up with Anakin at once. It felt like he was spinning, and the world was blurring. He realized his eyes were watering. “My mom wanted me to. I told her I would!”

“Your mother wanted you to be _free_ , Anakin.” Obi-Wan kissed him gently, his hands releasing his firm hold on Anakin’s hair and wrists to cradle his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks, wiping away a tear as it fell. He stared meaningfully into Anakin’s eyes. “So be free.”

Anakin pushed his cheek into Obi-Wan’s hand, seeking the contact, the words echoing through his mind. “I don’t know what that means, Obi-Wan.” He sniffled. “I don’t think I’ve ever been free.”

“I can teach you,” Obi-Wan pushed his forehead against Anakin’s briefly, and pulled his head back, eyes intent and serious. “Let me teach you how to be free.”

Anakin felt overwhelmed, and leaned forward, seeking Obi-Wan’s lips, kissing him with all the desperation of years of painful silences and frustration. He _wanted_ to be free. He _hated_ being a Jedi. He was so _lonely_.

Obi-Wan wrapped him in his arms, kissing him back with infinite reassurance. He pressed Anakin back against the wall, letting him feel the comforting, protecting crush of his body. He murmured against Anakin’s lips. “Ask me.” 

It felt like something cracked, and Anakin opened his eyes. “Please… please, _Master_ , I want…”

Obi-Wan cut him off with a passionate kiss, rewarding him, moving his hands back down Anakin’s body to his ass, grabbing and squeezing gently. Anakin whined, and Obi-Wan moved his hands to deftly open Anakin’s pants and pulled them down, kneeling in front of him, licking and sucking immediately on the head of Anakin’s hard cock. 

Anakin slapped his hands back against the wall to prevent wrapping them in Obi-Wan’s hair. The hot, wet sensation of Obi-Wan’s mouth sucking him in, deeper and deeper, made him moan helplessly. Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, and Anakin barely kept his hips still—all he could feel was Obi-Wan’s lips pressing so sweetly against the length of his cock as the head slid down the tongue, hitting the back of his throat. 

“I’m—” Anakin gasped. “I’m so close, I’m going to—”

Obi-Wan hummed again encouragingly, his hand coming up to stroke Anakin’s balls back to the sensitive skin of his ass, gently pressing. Anakin whined, overwhelmed by the teasing, gentle strokes of Obi-Wan’s fingers, the glide of his mouth. He looked down, making strong eye contact with Obi-Wan’s golden, knowing stare. He made a noise deep in his throat and came, shuddering as he spilled his come down Obi-Wan’s throat. 

“Very good, Apprentice,” Obi-Wan murmured, kissing the tip of his cock one last time before standing up. Anakin nodded, feeling shaky with residual pleasure. He felt like he was floating, he felt like he was dissolving. He felt so _free_. A smile grew on his face, starting small and growing wide and incredulous as Obi-Wan returned to his position between his legs, lifting him back up and holding him steady at the optimal height with the Force. 

Obi-Wan gave him an incredibly fond, possessive look, tugging his own pants open and freeing his cock. Anakin whined at the size of it, how hard it was—how much Obi-Wan _liked_ this, and how much he _wanted_ him. He wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s hips again, trying to pull him as close as possible, savoring his proximity. 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered affectionately, pulling a packet of lube from his back pocket and spreading it on himself. “Gold suits you.”

“What?” Anakin asked, his heart stopping for a moment before beginning to pound. “I… I’ve… Have I…”

Obi-Wan nodded, lining up his slicked cock with Anakin’s prepared entrance. “You’re coming with me, Anakin, you can’t go back. Do you understand? You’re _mine_ now.” Anakin whined and nodded, and Obi-Wan pressed the tip of his cock inside, exhaling hard as he pressed forward with his hips, sheathing himself inside. Anakin’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a loud moan as he took Obi-Wan’s cock completely. 

“Yes, thank you, yes _, Master,”_ Anakin panted. At the title, Obi-Wan’s hips jerked forward, and he groaned, beginning to fuck Anakin hard, pressing him against the wall. The darkened alleyway began to fill with the sound of their rough breathing, of Obi-Wan’s slicked cock sliding in and out, their hips meeting with increasing force. Obi-Wan groaned and began to fuck him harder. 

“Finally, _finally_ , my Apprentice,” Obi-Wan muttered, voice rough and low with the effort of pounding his cock into Anakin’s tight body. _“My_ Anakin.”

“Yes,” Anakin agreed helplessly. He was lost in Obi-Wan’s eyes, in the feeling of being taken like this, so totally claimed, owned, _needed_. “Yours, Master.” Obi-Wan buried his face in Anakin’s neck and groaned, his strokes growing uneven and more forceful. “Only yours.” 

“Mine,” Obi-Wan growled against the skin of Anakin’s throat, thrusting hard once more and then exhaling a shuddery breath, making a loud, low noise as he came. He collapsed against Anakin, and Anakin wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight, keeping him inside as he finished. Obi-Wan pressed a gentle kiss against his neck and pulled back, looking into his eyes with a tender expression that made Anakin tighten his hold reflexively. 

“Yours,” Anakin agreed in a happy undertone. 

Obi-Wan smiled and slipped his cock out, and Anakin watched with an amused, baffled expression as Obi-Wan used the Force to clean the mess off their bodies. He pulled up his pants and asked, “Do you have different rules about frivolous uses of the Force than I’m used to?”

“It’s all good practice,” Obi-Wan smirked at him. “No use of the Force is truly frivolous if you are using it to improve your control.”

Anakin smiled. “Yes, Master.”

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied. “Do you want to go to Tatooine? I’ve been keeping an eye on your mother, you know. She’s doing well.”

“Really?” Anakin perked up. “She is?”

“She’s married and free,” Obi-Wan nodded, giving him a warm smile. 

Anakin’s smile turned into a true grin, and it felt like the weight of the galaxy slipped off his shoulders. _He never had to go back to the Temple. He could go see his mom, and they could go now._ Obi-Wan gave him a proud, possessive look, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. They left the alleyway together, and headed out into the night. 

_He was free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they went and were Siths together, and lived happily ever lol
> 
> The three prompts were these:
> 
> 1\. could Sith!Obi-Wan's dick made Jedi!Anakin join the Dark???  
> 2\. Anakin trying to provoke Obi-Wan by flirting in front of him, and Obi-Wan knowing exactly what he's doing but being infuriated because it's working anyway  
> 3\. padawan Anakin and maybe sith obi? anakin sneaking out of the temple to meet his "master" from a different timeline or smth to have fun with when he needs the break or something to be fun
> 
> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


	9. Obi-Wan Discovers He's Got a Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "plot" (there is no plot. the premise? i guess?) is that this is a continuation of the AU in my PWP Ready Stance, where Anakin and Obi-Wan just hooked up for the first time on their way to this mission. Now, they're there! And Obi-Wan discovers he has a daddy!kink because why not? It's PWP time!

Obi-Wan stared at his comlink, willing it to chime. 

Anakin was more than an hour late for his check-in. This scenario, while admittedly irritating beyond reason, was not itself unusual. Anakin had a habit of only obeying direct orders when he felt like it. Obi-Wan was almost… _used_ to that. 

Almost. 

The only problem was that Obi-Wan had _specifically_ and _repeatedly_ made sure that Anakin understood how _important_ it was that he not mess up the operation that night. How _essential_ it was for them to remain in contact. They were undercover at a diplomatic event on Tanaab, trying to identify the purchaser of a bioweapon that destroyed sentience, creating ‘perfect’ slaves. 

This was not the time to fool around. 

Obi-Wan gave his comlink one last frustrated glare, and then got up. The hotel room was too quiet. He’d waited long enough, and he needed to make sure that Anakin hadn’t gotten into _trouble_. He slipped into his casual undercover clothing with a frown. 

He should have expected this. Anakin had been _far, far_ _too excited_ about the presence of the Zeltronian delegation, with their beautiful, curvy, pink-skinned ambassadors who exuded erotic pheremones. Obi-Wan had a very bad feeling indeed about where he would find his wayward-former-Padawan as he left his room, heading for the lifts. 

The hotel and conference center stretched out over many acres, a huge convention complex. Agricultural science and technology exhibitions were set up in all the halls, and everywhere around him representatives from various agrobusiness, finance, transport, and research concerns milled around, making contacts. 

Obi-Wan made his way towards the bar with a scowl. He might as well start there. It was where he’d specifically asked Anakin _not_ to be, so doubtless it was where he would find him. Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched with frustration. 

Walking into the crowded bar was like walking into a sauna. The music was incredibly loud—so loud that he could feel it vibrating in his bones. It was dark, but there were distracting flashes of bright colored lights from the dance floor. It smelled like pheromones, alcohol, and sweat. 

Obi-Wan’s mood grew exponentially less pleased as he felt the increasing ambient effects of the Zeltronian presence begin to flush him with arousal. Their peculiar scent made people want to touch each other, and Obi-Wan did not appreciate the interference with his own judgement or the presumable impact on the choices of his _missing_ Padawan. 

He felt out with the Force, trying to get a read on the room. His head felt a little woozy already. _Where was Anakin?_

Anakin’s presence in the Force was not subtle, fortunately, and Obi-Wan was able to follow it to him like a beacon—keeping half his attention in front of him and half lost in the Force. He slipped around dancing and kissing couples, raising an eyebrow at some of the sartorial choices of the partygoers. The Hapans and Zeltronians were almost ethereally beautiful, and both had a habit of wearing clothes with strategic cut-outs. 

It was… _distracting_. 

Finally he could sense that he was drawing close. He’d wound his way to the very back of the bar, coming upon a dark booth filled with sprawled limbs and tangled bodies. He peered in with a frown, seeing Anakin sitting relaxed in the back, one arm thrown around a Zeltronian woman and the other around Hapan man, his posture loose and his expression too satisfied. 

“Excuse me!” Obi-Wan said sharply. “What are you doing?”

The heads of everyone in the booth turned as one to look at him, and Obi-Wan suddenly felt the evaluating stare of everyone sitting at the table. He resisted the urge to straighten his jacket, and instead just gave Anakin a meaningful glare. Anakin grinned widely in return, his eyes slightly hazed. “Oh, hello! Did you come to join us?”

Obi-Wan swallowed down the urge to throttle him. “No, obviously not. Let’s go.”

“Who’s that?” The Hapan man murmured loudly in the direction of Anakin’s ear. 

Anakin tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth to explain, “He’s—”

The Zeltronian woman suddenly laughed, seemingly having made up her mind about the situation. “Tell your _daddy_ you can stay out later, alright?” She winked at Obi-Wan. “We’ll have him back soon.”

“Yeah,” Anakin’s face split into a wide grin, his white teeth flashing before his expression changed, and he gave Obi-Wan something resembling a pout. His lips were very pink. “Please, _daddy?_ Just a little longer?”

_Please, daddy?_

Obi-Wan blinked. He swallowed, feeling his face flush with heat. It must have been the ambient aphrodisiacs, surely—that word wouldn’t usually make his cock throb like that. _Surely not_. “No, young one. We need to go now.”

“Ugh, _daddy,_ it’s not fair...” Anakin whined, already obediently beginning to extricate him from the embrace of the people around him. They muttered mutinously, and Anakin gave them fond pats as he crawled over and away, making for the edge of the booth. Obi-Wan watched his progress, still feeling a bit like a concussion grenade had gone off in his brain.

_Daddy…_

“Let’s go,” he said again, his words coming out a little lower and rougher than he’d intended. Anakin gave him a startled look as he stood up, his eyes wide and his pupils blown. Obi-Wan turned and began walking away quickly, feeling Anakin trailing after him obediently in the Force. _Good._

“Don’t be mad at me, _daddy,”_ Anakin’s husky murmur suddenly filled his ear, and Anakin pressed up against his back. “Please, I was trying to follow a lead.”

“You missed check-in,” Obi-Wan ground out, ignoring that _blasted_ word and continuing to walk straight and fast. They were almost out of the bar, almost out of the fog of lustful pheromones that were driving him insane. 

“I’m sorry, _daddy,”_ Anakin whined. “I was trying—”

“Stop calling me that!” Obi-Wan cut him off, giving him a sharp look. 

“Why?” Anakin smirked. He poked at Obi-Wan’s doubtlessly pink cheek. “I think you like it _._ ”

“That’s not...” Obi-Wan sighed and looked away. It was pointless to deny it. He gave Anakin a raised eyebrow and spoke with a final tone. “Regardless, stop it.” Anakin grinned at his victory and Obi-Wan shook his head. “Just.. _please..._ not in public, alright?” 

“Alright,” Anakin said agreeably, before adding in an undertone. _“Thank you, daddy...”_

Obi-Wan’s nostrils flared and he walked faster. They’d finally reached the clear air of the convention hallway, free from the fog of the bar. He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the lingering effects of the pheromone. Anakin was still walking very close to his back.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Did you at least make any progress?”

“Yeah,” Anakin’s tone was still slightly bratty. “I had it totally under control, I was going to be back in the room soon. There was no need for you to come down.”

“Indeed?” Obi-Wan’s arousal wasn’t dissipating fast enough, and Anakin’s _whiny_ _insolence was making him want to…_ He coughed again. “I’m unsurprised you think that’s the case.”  Anakin elbowed him in the side in rebuttal, and Obi-Wan shot him a glare. “Don’t push it.”

“C’mon, _daddy_ , don’t be mad...” Anakin’s bottom lip pouted, his eyes wide again. 

Obi-Wan huffed with frustration. “What did I literally _just_ ask you _not_ to do, Anakin?”

Anakin pretended to look thoughtful, still walking too close to Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan reflexively reached out a hand, grabbing the back of Anakin’s neck, pushing and keeping him back. He squeezed to nonverbally communicate _‘stay-away’_ and let go, ignoring to the best of his ability Anakin’s low whine in response to being held. 

He pushed the call button for the lift and stared straight ahead at the doors. Anakin hovered on the edge of too close, but not technically _pushing_ it. Obi-Wan gave him a sideways look, trying to gauge his level of intoxication. He definitely seemed high on the pheromones, and had probably had a couple glasses of alcohol. “How are you feeling, young one?”

Anakin gave him an affectionate smile. “I’m feeling fine, Master, I'm not sick or anything. I’ll be sober soon, I promise.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan sighed as the lift doors opened, and he stepped inside, frowning as he selected the correct floor. The doors slid shut, and they were alone. “Why did you miss check-in, Anakin?”

“Hmm?” Anakin asked vaguely, looking up and meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. “What?” Obi-Wan realized Anakin had been staring at how his body looked in non-Jedi clothes. Obi-Wan’s black pants and jacket were tighter fitting than usual, and it seemed that Anakin found it distracting. 

Obi-Wan repressed a smile. “I see I’ll have to wait until you’re sober to get any useful information out of you.”

“Probably,” Anakin nodded, his eyes falling back to Obi-Wan’s pants. “Can we...”

“Can we what?” Obi-Wan chuckled knowingly. Anakin gave him a begging look, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, refusing to indulge him. The lift stopped and opened its doors, and Obi-Wan walked out with Anakin tagging at his heels again. 

“You know…” Anakin said conspiratorially. “Can we _fuck?”_

Obi-Wan coughed, feeling like he’d tried to breathe and laugh at the same time. He gave Anakin a fond, disbelieving look. “Maybe, Anakin.”

Anakin looked like he wasn’t sure if he should be elated or disappointed. “Maybe? Maybe what? Maybe yes? Maybe no?”

“You’ve been rather naughty, young one,” Obi-Wan teased. He looked around the empty hallway, checking their surroundings. They were nearly back to their room.

“I have?” Anakin asked breathily, as if his birthday had come early. He was totally focused on Obi-Wan, oblivious to where they were walking and almost stumbling over his feet. “I’ve been bad?”

“Force sake, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. “Why are you like this?” He finally opened the door to their room and pushed Anakin inside with a gentle nudge in the Force. 

“I’m so sorry, Master, I don’t mean to be bad,” Anakin gasped, looking over with alarm, thrown off balance by being maneuvered by Obi-Wan’s telekinesis. His cheeks were flushed crimson, and Obi-Wan could see the outline of his hard cock in his pants. _Still under the influence_. “Can I get… can I get _punished?_ Will you please _spank_ me? _Please, daddy?”_

Obi-Wan sighed, deliberating with himself as his cock throbbed painfully. He’d been achingly hard since the bar, and it wasn’t going away—but, it was probably not at all morally correct to have rough sex with one’s former Padawan while he was drunk and doped up on an aphrodisiac. 

Anakin seemed to sense Obi-Wan’s internal debate and suddenly stood up straight, attempting to look and sound as sober as possible. “I mean… yeah, totally, Obi-Wan, I would like to have normal sex now like how we normally have sex.”

Obi-Wan’s face met his palm incredulously as he laughed silently to himself, giving Anakin an extremely amused, affectionate look. “You’re trying to pretend to be able to consent? I know you can’t. You clearly can’t.”

Anakin pouted, thwarted. “But I really want you to fuck me!” 

“As flattering as that certainly is, I’m afraid it still doesn’t count as consent,” Obi-Wan smiled apologetically, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling off his jacket, sighing quietly in gratitude to be out of the hot layer. “You will have to have patience, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan looked up, startled, as Anakin’s weight suddenly dropped into his lap. Anakin was straddling him on the bed, his eyes boring into Obi-Wan’s, “You can at least kiss me in the meantime, right?”

“I don’t think...” Obi-Wan pulled his head back slightly, and Anakin’s eyes filled with despair. He rocked his hips almost involuntarily against Obi-Wan, seeking friction and whining pathetically when Obi-Wan’s hands jumped up to hold him still. Obi-Wan gave him a dark look. “You’re putting a lot of faith in my own ability to control myself, Anakin. That’s not fair.”

“Help me meditate, then. Help me get rid of it, Master! I’m dying with how much I need you to touch me, Obi-Wan, please, _daddy,_ help me.” Anakin’s voice was low and fervent. 

Obi-Wan’s fingers tightened and relaxed on Anakin’s hips, his jaw clenched. He nodded and moved mechanically, reaching out to take one of Anakin’s hands and placing it on his chest, holding it against his heart. “Very well, Anakin. Breathe with me.”

Anakin nodded, eyes sliding closed, matching Obi-Wan’s breathing exactly. His head tipped forward, and they pressed their foreheads together, curling around each other physically and in the Force, harmonizing in their bond. They sat together perfectly still for a long moment, using their energy and skill to burn through the intoxicants, purifying and refreshing their minds with their breathing. 

After an indeterminate amount of time, Obi-Wan pulled away in the Force. He opened his eyes and made eye contact with Anakin, who appeared to be blinking awake owlishly. Obi-Wan smiled, satisfied by the clarity and sharpness he saw there. “Better, Anakin?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan, thank you,” Anakin smiled sheepishly. “I was… That’s _strong_ stuff.” Obi-Wan gave him a stern ‘ _I-told-you-so’_ of a look and Anakin laughed defensively. “You were right, alright!” He leaned forward, pecking Obi-Wan with a gentle kiss. _“Thank you, daddy.”_

Obi-Wan groaned, his cock throbbing. “Anakin—”

“Please, _daddy_ ,” Anakin murmured, moving his mouth next to Obi-Wan’s ear, sucking on his neck and beginning to roll his hips seductively, rubbing their hard cocks together in a maddeningly slow way. “Will you still fuck me, daddy? I need you to fuck me so hard, please, Obi-Wan, daddy, please—”

Obi-Wan needed Anakin to shut up, immediately, so he grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their lips together, kissing him desperately. Anakin moaned with satisfaction, kissing him back, their tongues tangling together as the rate of Anakin’s movement sped up, pressing harder and harder against his cock. 

Obi-Wan pulled his head back, looking at Anakin with a heavy-lidded gaze. His breathing was unsteady, but his voice intent. “Stop, get off, and bend over my knee, Anakin.”

Anakin’s eyes fluttered shut with a small blissful sigh as he nodded. He stood up, stepping out of his boots, unfastening and pulling down his pants, and exposing his hard cock. He palmed it once before Obi-Wan hummed negatively and patted on his thigh. Anakin grinned and bent over, stretching out and positioning himself on Obi-Wan’s lap. 

Obi-Wan’s hand came up to rest on the soft skin of Anakin’s bare ass, rubbing gently until he was settled. “I think five should be plenty, baby, if you’ll be so good as to count them for me please.”

“Oh, thank you, please, daddy, yes, thank you!” Anakin babbled, rocking to press his hard cock against Obi-Wan’s thigh, giving him a hopeful look over his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan smiled back at him, enjoying his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. He raised a hand and smacked it hard against Anakin’s ass, spanking the right cheek with a sharp _crack._ Anakin gasped, his hips jerking, and he spoke breathily. “One, daddy!”

Obi-Wan rubbed the spot he’d struck gently. “Very good, Anakin.” He moved his hand to the other cheek, smacking him again _._

“Two!” Anakin gasped, audibly smiling. Obi-Wan reflexively smiled back at the happy sound. _Anakin liked this so much_. He swatted the same side again quickly and Anakin moaned, “Three!”

“Good, baby,” Obi-Wan said softly, letting his fingers teasingly stroke the sensitive skin of Anakin’s inner thighs, moving close and away from his entrance. Anakin wiggled, trying to get his fingers back near his ass, and Obi-Wan spanked the other cheek hard.

“Ah, four!” Anakin said, whining quietly and stilling his hips. “Thank you, daddy.”

“Of course, young one,” Obi-Wan said warmly. “Last one.”

Anakin nodded vigorously, and Obi-Wan enjoyed the pink shade of his blush and the pink skin of his slapped ass. _He was so beautiful._ Obi-Wan spanked him hard, one last time, and Anakin groaned loudly, his hips rocking. “Five, thank you, daddy _,_ yes, _please_ , fuck me now?”

Obi-Wan made a mockingly unsure noise, and Anakin glared at him. Obi-Wan couldn’t keep a smile from his face, and he used the Force to move Anakin from his lap to laying face down next to him on the bed. Anakin moaned loudly at being repositioned with the Force. “Take off the rest of your clothes, baby.”

“Yes, daddy,” Anakin said, pulling off his shirt, stretching out nude on the bed. Obi-Wan smiled as he undressed too, exhaling sharply in relief when he finally palmed his cock, causing Anakin to look over his shoulder suspiciously and wiggle indignantly that Obi-Wan was touching himself and not touching him. 

“A little preparation first, Anakin. You must be patient.” Obi-Wan said absently, running his hands up the backs of Anakin’s thighs. His hands grabbed gently on the lightly pinkened cheeks of Anakin’s ass, spreading him wide so that he could spit on his entrance, using the wetness of his saliva to make it easier for his fingers to press in. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan began fucking him _very_ gently with two fingers. “It feels so good, daddy, I like it so much.”

“Good, baby,” Obi-Wan rumbled back absently, his attention caught on the way Anakin’s tight, warm body took his fingers. He added another one, listening for the catch in Anakin’s breath that would signal pain. It didn’t come. “That’s very good, sweetheart. I promise I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

He pulled his fingers out, and Anakin made a small, disappointed noise. Obi-Wan laughed— _he was so cute_ —and summoned body oil from the ‘fresher, liberally coating both his cock and his fingers, spreading the oil around and inside Anakin’s ass, using the oil to begin fucking him again harder with his fingers. 

Anakin rocked his hips back, parting his legs slightly, trying to figure out exactly how to hold himself in order to make it easier to take Obi-Wan’s cock and grumbling when Obi-Wan just kept steadily fucking him with his fingers, preparing him thoroughly. Obi-Wan smiled fondly at Anakin’s efforts to present himself and his attitude, and slid his fingers out. He rolled Anakin onto his back and pulled his ass closer to the edge of the bed. “Are you ready, Anakin?”

“Yes, please, Obi-Wan, please, daddy, I want it...” Anakin said earnestly, his eyes so wide and so full of need. Obi-Wan swallowed, he felt suddenly dizzy with arousal—his cock was painfully hard, and Anakin was so _ready_ for him. 

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin’s legs and pushed them back and apart, opening him up and tilting him to the right angle. “Hold these here, baby,” he ordered, and Anakin nodded his hands coming to replace Obi-Wan’s in holding his legs open wide. “Very good,” Obi-Wan murmured, pressing the head of his cock against Anakin’s entrance. 

“Yes!” Anakin said, feeling the contact, his eyes opening wider as the tip of Obi-Wan’s thick cock pressed inside. “Oh, thank you, daddy!”

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply, grabbing Anakin’s hips and thrusting forward sharply, sinking the length of his hard cock inside in one swift motion. Anakin’s eyes rolled back and he whined, and Obi-Wan began sliding in and out, working his way further and further inside until Anakin was taking his entire cock easily. “How’s that, Anakin? How’s it feel to take my cock—do you like that? Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes,” Anakin whined as the pace of Obi-Wan’s hips increased, the sound of their hips smacking together louder and louder as Obi-Wan began fucking him in earnest. Anakin never stopped babbling, “I love it, Obi-Wan, thank you, thank you, daddy, I love it when you fuck me! _Fuck me_ , please, daddy, fuck me! Yes, thank you!”

Obi-Wan obeyed as best he could, thrusting his cock hard and methodically into Anakin’s tight body, doing his best to stroke inside along the sensitive area of Anakin’s prostate, pushing him closer and closer to coming. Obi-Wan's hand, still lightly coated with oil, moved to begin jerking Anakin’s hard cock, his fingers squeezing gently as his wrist moved quickly. “Are you close to coming, sweetheart? Do you want daddy to make you come?”

“P-please,” Anakin whined brokenly. “Please, I’m so close, daddy, please...”

Obi-Wan nodded, the pace of his hips speeding up, fucking Anakin harder and harder, pounding his cock into the tight heat of Anakin’s body. “You’re so good for me, feel so good to me, take my cock so well, baby, you’re so perfect, I want you to come on me, come on my cock, baby, please, Anakin—”

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin convulsed, his handsome, flushed face contorted in an intense orgasm that stretched out for a long moment, his cock spilling so much come into Obi-Wan’s hand that it overfilled his palm, dripping down onto his stomach and splattering his chest. 

Obi-Wan moaned loudly with approval as Anakin’s whole body tensed around his cock, it felt incredible—there was warmth building in Obi-Wan’s stomach, his pleasure growing stronger and stronger with each final thrust until he felt his orgasm suddenly overtake him, flooding him with pleasure. Obi-Wan groaned and fucked in hard once more, burying himself deep inside and pumping Anakin full of his come.

Obi-Wan realized his eyes were closed and opened them, blinking down slowly at the pleasure-filled face of Anakin who was smiling crookedly up at him. Anakin's voice was low and teasing, “Did you feel good, daddy?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan grinned back goofily. “That was… that was very good, baby. Thank you.” Anakin looked extremely satisfied, and Obi-Wan pressed a kiss on his forehead, pulling out. “Let’s go shower and then go do more recon, alright? We’re two standard hours behind schedule now. It will be much harder to pull this mission off if we run out of time.”

“Worth the risk,” Anakin said lazily, letting Obi-Wan pull him to his feet and lead him to the ‘fresher. “It was worth it, daddy.”

“I hope so, baby,” Obi-Wan said fondly. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex Talionis is very angsty right now, so forgive me if this PWP was even more gratuitous than normal. ❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut! (Unless you hate daddy stuff. In which case, sorry! Hopefully the next prompt will be better for you hehe)
> 
> Prompt: “ I am LIVING for your Obikin prompt fills! 🤩 I was torn between prompt ideas so I’m just going to throw 2 into the mix and see if either lands: 1. Killing Eve AU and 2. Daddy!kink. ”


	10. A New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combo prompt loooong smutfest wahoo! The two prompts were: 
> 
> 1\. For prompts: Obi-Wan meeting never-a-jedi-Anakin on Tatooine after order 66 maybe
> 
> 2\. Anakin being insecure about his lack of sexual experience/mech arm/messy emotions or whatever you prefer and Obi-Wan comforting him with gentle praises and teasing touches and soft domming?
> 
> This is what results! smuggler!Anakin and rebel!Obi-Wan

The Mos Eisley cantina was a dimly-lit tavern known for its strong drinks, live music, and occasional outbreaks of shocking violence. Most star pilots who visited Tatooine spent their downtime in the cantina, making it an ideal spot to hire a starship's crew.

Obi-Wan was in a hurry, and did not appreciate the combination of smells, damp heat, and _noise_. There was an overwhelming babble struggling to make itself heard over the truly appalling jizz music. _It was all too much, all at once._ He felt a timer ticking down somewhere in the back of his mind, as if he could feel the Empire bearing down on him. 

He needed a ship. He had to get off this planet.

An intoxicated Rhodian almost spilled his drink down Obi-Wan’s front, and Obi-Wan’s hand twitched under his jacket to his hidden saber by reflex, but he managed to stop himself before cutting off an arm. _It was a close call sometimes_. The fall of the Republic had left him a little... _jumpy._

Obi-Wan had been on the run for about two years now, doing odd jobs for the Rebellion and trying to find and protect Force sensitive younglings. The Empire was kidnapping them, and Obi-Wan was positive that they weren’t doing anything good or kind to them. He’d been too late to protect a youngling on the nearby planet of Naboo, and that fact ate at him. 

His ship’s damaged hyperdrive ate at him even more. _He needed to get off this planet._

Obi-Wan paused, his head pivoting on his neck as he searched for what had just sent a shiver down his spine. Something was odd in the Force, and it drew his eyes towards the far corner of the room. His gaze landed on the back of a man’s head, gleaming curls above wide shoulders clad in a dark brown leather jacket.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and began steadily making his way through the crowd in his direction. The man seemed to sit up straighter, looking around for something unusual too. Obi-Wan felt a sudden wave of certainty—both that _this man was more powerful in the Force than he was_ and that _this man was his way out of here._

Obi-Wan slid smoothly into the empty facing bench of the booth, giving the Force-sensitive stranger a penetrating look. “Excuse me for interrupting, but are you a pilot?” 

The young man gave him an equal scrutiny, “Yes, I’m Anakin Skywalker. I’m captain of the Resolute.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied that his intuition, at least, had not failed yet. “I’m looking for passage to the Alderaan system. Is your ship fast?”

“Fast!” Anakin scoffed, leaning forward and looking cocky. “You’ve never heard of the Resolute?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, raising an eyebrow. “Should I have?”

“It’s the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs,” Anakin said, as if that was supposed to mean something. Obi-Wan gave him a blank look, and Anakin continued, “I’ve outrun Imperial Starships, not the local bulky cruisers… I’m talking about Corellian ships. She’s fast enough for you. What’s the cargo?”

“Only passengers,” Obi-Wan said, looking around for listeners out of habit. Anakin seemed to catch his paranoid scanning and raised his eyebrows. Obi-Wan sighed and clarified, “One passenger, myself—and _no questions asked.”_

Anakin made a dismissive noise at the request. “Local trouble?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and replied, tone delicate. “Let’s say we need to avoid any _Imperial_ entanglements.”

“That’s the trick, isn’t it.” Anakin took a long drink of his beer, putting it down hard. “You willing to put up an entire ship's worth of credits? It’ll be ten thousand, all in advance.”

“I can do two thousand now plus…” Obi-Wan did a fast calculation of how much he could reasonably ask Bail to pay without prior authorization. “Fifteen, when we get to Alderaan.”

Anakin seemed both skeptical and intrigued. “Seventeen?” Obi-Wan just looked at him, not repeating himself or explaining. His eyes involuntarily began scanning the room again until he heard a decision. “What if I won’t take the job unless you tell me how you’re getting that extra fifteen first?”

Obi-Wan shot him a knowing look. “Too risky, I can’t have you decide to get a better offer.”

“Interesting,” Anakin smiled widely, his eyes bright and playful. Obi-Wan blinked and felt like he’d missed a step walking. _He was very handsome_. “So you’re saying there might be a good deal out there for me if I figure it out myself?

“I suppose.” Obi-Wan shrugged, trying to get his head back on straight. His patience was running low. “Are you going to do it or not?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it. You got yourself a ship.” Anakin knocked back the rest of his drink, and Obi-Wan’s eyes got stuck on how his throat moved when he swallowed. By the time Anakin set his cup down, Obi-Wan had looked away. “I’ve never been that far coreward before, it should be fun.” Anakin sounded wistful. 

Obi-Wan grimaced slightly. “It’ll be the most difficult smuggling of your career.”

“I’m not a smuggler! I run a licensed transport operation.” Anakin sounded very offended, but his eyes were full of humor. He stretched, cracking his back and then moving to the end of the bench, out of the booth. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, scooting out too. “I’m sure you do that too.”

“Whatever.” Anakin’s volume increased as they moved back towards the front of the cantina. He leaned in closer to Obi-Wan’s side, and Obi-Wan felt all of his senses light up at his proximity. He put his mouth closer to Obi-Wan's ear, and his melodic voice murmured, “When do you want to leave?”

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling. “Is immediately an option?”

“Seriously?” Anakin sounded amused, pulling his head away to raise an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

Both of them stopped walking immediately, their eyes shooting to the front door. Several Stormtroopers had entered, and were beginning to ask everyone for identification. The music screeched to a halt, and Obi-Wan muttered, “Yes, I’m rather in a hurry.”

Anakin sounded even more amused. “They looking for you?”

Obi-Wan growled in an undertone, turning his face away from the Imperials. “Possibly.”

“There’s a back way out.” Anakin said, still sounding far too amused at the situation. “Follow me.”

—

Anakin sighed as he undid the buckles that held his leather glove in place. The last few days had been _exciting_ —exciting enough that he’d gotten his prosthetic hand slammed between loose cargo and the wall, and his two smallest fingers were bent and unusable.

It made it a pain to fly, so he had to fix it. He’d waited until he was sure that Ben, _or whatever his name really was,_ had gone to bed, and made his way down to the engine where he kept all his tools. The repairs would be delicate but not impossible, and he didn’t want any interruptions. _Any observation_.

He lost himself in the flow of his work, making small adjustments. He had to keep the neural link active to test for stimuli, and it was a long, slightly painful process. Luckily, he’d basically built the damn thing himself, and was extremely good at fixing it.

Over the years, the prosthetic had gotten more damage than he thought was entirely reasonable. _He apparently should’ve lost that hand multiple times, the way the prosthetic had been beat up. It probably was just an inevitability that he would have lost it anyway, not just because…_

“How did you lose your hand?”

Ben’s voice breaking the silence suddenly made him jump. It seemed that he’d at least waited until Anakin didn’t have any tools near any sensitive parts to ask, which only made Anakin more grumpy. _He hadn’t wanted to be watched_. He looked back at the doorway with a frown, his voice coming out curt. “What?”

“Your hand?” Ben’s tone was gentle. He pushed off the door frame and walked a bit closer. “I was just curious, I apologize if it’s a sensitive topic.”

Anakin looked at him for a long moment, taking in Ben’s earnest expression, his kind eyes. Anakin turned back to his work. _He wanted to get the hand put away as fast as possible_. He muttered, “I… I cut it off.”

“Why?” Ben sounded worried and upset, and Anakin’s jaw clenched. 

He explained in a low monotone, eyes fixed on his hand. “My forearm was where my slave transmitter was located. I was going to be sold, and my mom and her husband couldn’t afford me, so I cut it off and ran away. I was fourteen.”

“Anakin,” Ben’s voice was calm and soothing. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do it.” Anakin shot him an annoyed look, and finished closing up the mechanism on his wrist. He sighed with satisfaction at being done—about finally getting to put his glove back on. _Ben needed to go away._

“That doesn’t mean I’m not deeply sorry that it happened.” Ben said, moving closer. “Did you make the prosthetic yourself?”

“Mostly,” Anakin blushed at his approach, freezing as he reached for his glove. He looked up, searching Ben’s eyes for judgment. He didn’t find any, only warmth. He dropped his gaze, grabbing the glove. “Some used pieces I put together. It’s nothing special.”

“Yes, it is,” Ben shook his head incredulously. His eyes were fixed on all the moving parts that Anakin wanted to cover up. His metal fingers twitched almost involuntarily at being observed. “It’s very well done, Anakin.” 

_It’s very well done, Anakin_. 

Anakin swallowed, trying to will the blush off his cheeks. The gentle praise that Ben wouldn’t stop giving him made it difficult for him to focus. Anakin wasn’t used to anything like it, and it made him feel hot and uncomfortable. 

Ben continued, tone the same. “I can’t believe you did it yourself, it is an incredible piece of engineering, Anakin.”

 _Ah-na-kin_.

The way Ben said his name drove him crazy, the softness of the initial A and the way the rest rolled off his tongue. Nobody else said his name like Ben did, and Anakin liked how it sounded a little too much. He was hyperaware that Ben was coming closer. 

When Anakin began to try to put the glove back on, Ben reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t yet, can I look at it a little more? It’s very intricate.”

Anakin felt his face get even hotter. “Are you sure? Isn’t it...” He trailed off, fidgeting slightly, and swallowed down a sigh when the movement made Ben take his hand away. He hadn’t moved back, though, and Anakin felt an imperceptible warmth radiating from him in the thing that Ben insisted was called ‘the Force.’ Nobody else felt like a sun in ‘the Force,’ either. 

_Nobody was like Ben. He’d only known him for two incredibly stressful days and Anakin never wanted him to leave._

“Isn’t it what, Anakin?” Ben’s voice was quiet, and he bent forward slightly, looking closer at the subtle, anxious movements of his fingers. 

“I don’t know,” Anakin muttered defensively, the hand closing into a fist and reopening. “Isn’t it ugly?”

“Anakin, no.” Ben sounded sad. “It’s not.”

“It is,” Anakin was suddenly very glad that he’d only been working on his fingers, not on the connection between the prosthetic and his arm. _At least his sleeves were down._ He smiled, a false smile that made Ben frown at him. He dropped the expression and looked away. “My arm is pretty messed up.”

Ben made a sympathetic noise. “Will you let me see?”

“Why?” Anakin looked up at him, confused. Ben was so close, there were only inches between them, and it made Anakin feel slightly cornered. 

“I don’t know. I just need to see it.” Ben’s voice was quiet, his blue eyes so intense. “I need to see that you’re alright.”

“I’m not alright, it’s ugly,” Anakin explained, as if Ben hadn’t understood the first time. 

Ben’s hand came back to his shoulder, squeezing him gently as reassurance, and Anakin tried as hard as he could not to lean into the touch. “Let me be the judge of that.”

“Alright,” Anakin said blankly. His mind couldn’t really function well enough to argue when Ben was touching him. He used his left hand to push back the fabric of his sleeve, exposing the connection between his arm and the metal.

“Can I touch it?” Ben asked absently. Almost all of Anakin’s attention was fixed on the prolonged contact between Ben’s hand and his shoulder, and it took a second for the question to process.

He looked up, baffled. “Why?” 

“I’m not sure,” Ben said, and his voice hadn’t lost that mesmerized quality. He’d brought up his free hand, holding it back until he had permission. “Your hand is an extraordinary piece of work, Anakin. I’ve never seen anything like it. I can’t believe you fabricated this on your own, it looks like core-world engineering. You are extraordinarily gifted.”

Anakin’s eyes widened with each phrase, all the rolling syllables of _ex-tra-or-din-ar-i-ly._ His face was burning again. “That’s… fine.” He managed, slightly strangled. “You can touch it.”

“Thank you,” Ben said, his hand squeezing Anakin’s shoulder again. Anakin’s eyes slid closed at the pressure, but opened wide when he felt Ben’s fingers slide along his palm up to his wrist and then began to drag toward his elbow, toward the point of connection. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes,” Anakin whispered. “I can feel it.”

“It’s so smooth,” Ben sounded impressed, and Anakin had _never heard anything as wonderful in his life_.

He felt like his mouth was numb as he tried to talk. All of his attention seemed to be focused on the progress of Ben’s fingers up his arm. “I worked hard to… make it like that.”

“You did so well,” Ben said, his voice lower. “It’s so good, Anakin.”

Anakin felt like he couldn’t breathe. He looked up, and made eye contact with Ben, who had been already looking at his face. “Is it?”

Ben smiled at him, and Anakin felt like he was melting. All the blood had left his brain ages ago, and his cock was getting insistently hard. It almost ached with how much he needed pressure. “It is, it is very good.”

Anakin let out a small, shaky breath, looking back down at Ben’s hand. “Th-thank you.”

Ben’s fingers stopped at the edge of the metal, and then softly brushed the end of his arm. “Can you feel that?”

Anakin almost laughed and almost moaned—it was so sensitive it felt like he was being branded. His voice came out husky. “I can feel it.”

“Does it feel good?” Ben asked, “Or am I hurting you?”

“You’re not,” Anakin assured him. “It feels… It feels _so good.”_ He blushed, not having meant to say that, and not having meant to say it _like that_. “I mean... it doesn’t hurt.”

“Good, I’m glad it feels good.” Ben said, sweeping his fingers the same way again. Anakin made a small, involuntary noise at the sensation, his cock throbbing. The hand on his shoulder slid to his neck, cupping the back of his head. “Can I touch you more, Anakin?”

“Why?” Anakin looked for answers in Ben’s eyes, and found only lust-blown pupils and focused intent. “You want to?”

“I do want to, yes,” Ben smiled, leaning down closer. “You’ve saved my life nine times in the last two days and I can’t stop thinking about you. How much I want to touch you.” The last words were spoken millimeters from Anakin’s lips—they were _so close together_. He could feel Ben’s breath. 

“Ten times,” he whispered against Ben’s lips, overwhelmed.

Ben laughed, pulling back slightly. “What?” 

“I’ve saved your life ten times, Ben,” Anakin smiled at the sound of Ben’s laughter. “Not nine, ten.” He reached his left hand up tentatively, touching Ben’s jaw, feeling his soft beard with his thumb. He pulled him closer, eyes getting stuck on his lips. 

“Obi-Wan,” Ben said abruptly, and Anakin paused, frowning with confusion. Ben coughed awkwardly and tried again. “My real name is Obi-Wan.”

“I knew it, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, testing out the new name. “I knew your name wasn’t Ben.”

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly. “My bounty is higher than the net worth of Tatooine by this point, I think. I can’t really go around shouting it from the rooftops.”

Anakin shook his head, eyes still on Obi-Wan’s mouth. “I don’t care right now.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan agreed, leaning forward again, quickly closing the gap. He kissed Anakin hard, both his hands moving to tangle in Anakin’s curls, holding him still. Anakin made a muffled sound of surprise and then melted into the kiss, letting Obi-Wan cradle his head. 

Their lips moved together slowly for a moment, and the softness and sweetness of the kiss took Anakin’s breath away. Obi-Wan sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and Anakin moaned.

Obi-Wan pulled back, checking Anakin’s face. “Was that alright, dear one?”

Anakin was sure that his face couldn’t get any more flushed, but felt another wave of heat at the pet name. “Yes, I liked it, Obi-Wan.” He looked up, trying to communicate something important with his eyes. _How much he wanted this. How afraid he was of doing something wrong_. “I haven’t really… I don’t know how… I’m not actually…” He gestured at his metal arm, as if it explained why. 

“Ah,” Obi-Wan sounded like he’d put together the pieces, cutting him off. “Would you like to, Anakin? I don’t mind going _very slowly.”_

“Very slowly?” Anakin said, his mind losing coherence at the way Obi-Wan said those words like a promise. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Does that sound like something you’d like to happen?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, still somewhat disbelieving that this was really happening. _He’d only thought about it a million times. Thought about it and dismissed it as impossible._ “You’re sure _you_ want to?” He had to double check. _Impossible._

Obi-Wan looked at him fondly, and then pulled him up, pushing him toward the door. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve wanted to since Mos Eisley, Anakin. You’re very distracting.”

“I am?” Anakin didn’t believe him. _He was a runaway slave with an ugly arm._ “I’m not.”

“You are,” Obi-Wan stressed. He started guiding them towards his cabin. “Anakin, you are incredible. You are the most talented pilot I’ve ever seen, and that includes all of the Jedi I’ve ever seen fly, even if you do _incredibly dangerous stunts.”_

“We survived!” Anakin defended himself, letting Obi-Wan direct him into his cabin. 

Obi-Wan gave him a look so fond, Anakin almost felt like crying. _Nobody looked at him like… Obi-Wan did._ “We did survive, and we really shouldn’t have, do you understand that? You are very skilled, Anakin.” 

“Thank you,” Anakin said weakly, letting Obi-Wan sit him down on the bed and stand between his legs. Anakin looked up at him, and felt so vulnerable. “I knew I was good at it, but… I didn’t think it was anything special. I thought loads of others were better.”

One of Obi-Wan’s hands came up to rest against Anakin’s cheek, his thumb stroking lightly. His voice was quiet and gentle. “There is nobody better than you, Anakin. You saved me. Thank you.”

Anakin looked at him with wide eyes. “I wanted to. You’re…” He trailed off helplessly, still not able to think clearly when Obi-Wan was touching him. “You’re special.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him, and it was like watching the suns rise. “Thank you, Anakin.” Anakin nodded mutely, pressing his head into Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan looked into his eyes, studying his expression. “You’ve never been with a man before?”

“Anyone,” Anakin admitted quietly. “I’ve… I’ve never wanted anyone…” He lifted and dropped his arm again, as if it explained things. “It’s ugly.”

“Anakin, my darling, it is _not_ ugly.” Obi-Wan’s hand left his face, sliding down Anakin’s neck, making his breath catch. Obi-Wan smiled as he slid the hand across Anakin’s shoulder and down his arm, linking their fingers together.

Anakin stared at how his metal fingers looked intertwined with Obi-Wan’s. His hand had never felt this sensitive before, he was hyperaware of all their contact. “I don’t understand how you think that,” Anakin said quietly. 

“You made it, so you can see all the flaws.” Obi-Wan explained, kissing him gently on the forehead. “To me, it’s just as inexplicably incredible as you are, Anakin. I never expected to find someone like you, on a day like I’d had.”

Anakin smirked at him. “The galaxy seems out to get you.”

“Sometimes I think it is,” Obi-Wan agreed in a low voice. “Can I touch you more, Anakin? Are you comfortable with this? You can stop at any time, I won’t be mad.”

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t want to stop.”

“I can touch you?” Obi-Wan confirmed a final time, squeezing the hand linked with Anakin, and sliding his other hand into Anakin’s messy hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. 

Anakin moaned, his eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s dark gaze. “Please,” Anakin whispered. “I want it more than anything.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured, using his hold on Anakin's curls to tip his head back. Obi-Wan leaned closer, his head tilting slightly to the side. Anakin’s eyes slid closed as their lips met again, and Obi-Wan kissed him gently and thoroughly, licking against Anakin’s lips, tasting the soft skin. 

Anakin moaned, and Obi-Wan’s grip on his hair tightened at the sound. Obi-Wan deepened the kiss, and Anakin let him in, their tongues tangling together as Obi-Wan took control. Anakin felt lost in the sensation, lost in how good it felt to be kissed by someone who knew how. 

Obi-Wan pulled back slightly, checking Anakin’s face and smiling at him. Anakin smiled back, feeling a surge of happiness and excitement that he’d been keeping back, so sure that Obi-Wan wasn’t interested. He was so sure that he’d leave. _He still might leave, but that’s okay_. He reassured himself. _At least he’d always have this. He just had to do this right. How do you do it right?_

It seemed like Obi-Wan read his swell of mixed emotions, and gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. “It’ll all be alright, Anakin. We’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” Anakin agreed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll teach you,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll tell you. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

“What first?” Anakin asked, so hard already. “What can I do?”

Obi-Wan made a thoughtful humming noise and then stepped away. Anakin resisted the urge to pout, and Obi-Wan caught the expression and smirked slightly. “Take off your clothes.” 

“Alright.” Anakin agreed nervously. He started by kicking off his boots, putting off as long as he could the moment where he’d be taking off his shirt. _It didn’t matter if Obi-Wan had already seen it. He didn’t want it out._

Obi-Wan began removing his own clothes, and that distracted Anakin enough to stop being quite so self-conscious. His eyes flicked down Obi-Wan’s bare chest, the pale skin and light hair, his broad shoulders and narrow waist.

Obi-Wan’s pants came off next, and Anakin couldn’t look anywhere but at Obi-Wan’s cock. _He was hard, he wanted this, wanted him._ The hard cock twitched slightly as Anakin stared at it, and Anakin’s eyes flicked up to Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Your turn, Anakin. Stand up.” His voice had taken on a soft but demanding tone that Anakin was helpless to resist. He stood up. “Very good.” Anakin felt himself flush at the praise. “Take your clothes off, Anakin. Please, I don’t want to ask again.”

“Yes, alright,” Anakin murmured defensively. He unfastened his pants and let them drop; it was easier to show his cock than his arm. He paused again, feeling vulnerable. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes moved down and back up. He seemed to notice Anakin’s hesitance and gave him a soft smile. He stepped closer. “Can I take your shirt off? I want to see you.”

Anakin nodded jerkily, and Obi-Wan’s hands slid beneath the fabric, pulling up gently until the shirt went over Anakin’s head and onto the floor. Anakin was breathing hard and unsteadily, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

Obi-Wan nodded, doing a quick survey with a glance down at Anakin’s body. “You are beautiful, Anakin. So beautiful it’s distracting. I can’t believe you don’t know that… you need to know it.” He pressed a hand on Anakin’s chest, right above the heart, and kissed him again, reassuring him through touch that his body was good, and that he wanted him. 

Anakin felt almost like crying as Obi-Wan walked him backward to the bed until his knees hit and he sat down again. Obi-Wan kept moving forward, putting a knee on the bed and pushing Anakin back and down, dragging him up the bed underneath him. 

Suddenly, they were tangled together, naked in a bed and the unreality made Anakin feel so happy. Obi-Wan was so warm, and he smelled so good. Obi-Wan was touching him gently, kissing down his neck and sucking on the pulse point. 

Anakin shifted his hips, trying to press his cock against Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan pulled his head back, looking amused. “Do you need something, sweetheart?”

“Will you please…” Anakin trailed off, unable to use words. His hips shifted again. “I want…”

“Yes, alright,” Obi-Wan agreed. He began kissing down Anakin’s chest, stopping to suck on a nipple, his hands exploring down. Anakin whined as they got close to his cock. _He was so hard, he needed it so bad._ “I am going to touch you, open you up, make you ready, so I can fuck you, Anakin.”

Anakin whined again, his hips twitching. “Please, Obi-Wan, please, I want that, please…” 

“Very good, sweetheart. You’re doing so well, being so good for me.” Obi-Wan’s hands reached Anakin’s cock, and one slid down further to cup his balls, stroking gently. “I’m going to make you feel good, so good, I promise.” 

“Please…” Anakin said weakly, all of his attention focused on the soft, slow movement of Obi-Wan’s hand on his cock. 

“Do you have anything I could use for lube?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly. “I’d forgotten, but it’s very important.”

“I… I don’t have lube.” Anakin said, slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t know I’d need it. I…” He trailed off anxiously. “Is that a big problem?”

“Do you have a medkit? I can use bacta.”

“Yes,” Anakin nodded. “I have a few. I get hurt a lot. There should be one in the ‘fresher.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan said with satisfaction, pulling his hands off Anakin’s body and pushing away from him. “Though we _will_ talk about your propensity for injury later, Anakin.” He gave Anakin’s cock a final stroke and Anakin whined. Obi-Wan smiled widely at him. “It’s very important, darling. I’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” Anakin agreed, slightly grumpy. “If you say so.”

“I do say so,” Obi-Wan’s voice was full of humor as he stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

Anakin waited impatiently, his hand moving to stroke his own cock, unable to wait for pressure. He sighed, it felt so good, he was so hard, his cock was aching—

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Obi-Wan’s voice was still full of humor, but was lower and darker. Anakin looked over, and saw that Obi-Wan was watching him, eyes intent. 

“I needed to, it hurts,” Anakin pouted. 

Obi-Wan sighed and moved closer, throwing the medpack on the bed and kneeling between Anakin’s legs. “Will you let me put you where I want you?”

“Yes,” Anakin said warily. “Of course.”

“Very good,” Obi-Wan murmured, his hands sliding under Anakin’s thighs and pulling them apart. Anakin made a low, indistinct noise and Obi-Wan shot him a smirk. Once he’d spread Anakin’s thighs, his hands slid to his calves and he bent them back towards Anakin’s head and opened them wide, exposing his ass. “Hold these here, darling. Don’t let them move.”

“Yes, okay,” Anakin agreed breathily, his hands taking Obi-Wan’s place in holding himself open. Obi-Wan took a moment to lightly touch Anakin’s metal hand up to his wrist, cupping a hand around and sliding up to the elbow, stroking the prosthetic. He leaned forward and kissed the place where it joined Anakin’s arm, and Anakin moaned loudly.

Obi-Wan smiled at him again with satisfaction, and sat back on his knees, ripping open a bacta packet and coating his fingers and his cock. He looked at Anakin’s cock as he did it, his eyes moving down to his exposed ass, and murmured, “You look so good like this, Anakin, you’re so perfect, I can’t wait to touch you, make you feel good.”

Anakin shifted, desperate for his touch. “Please, _please_ , Obi-Wan, will you… can you… _please…”_

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Anakin. I can and I will, I promise. I need to make this good for you, make you feel good.” His bacta coated fingers made contact with the underside of Anakin’s balls, stroking the sensitive skin down to his ass, circling gently, spreading the bacta. 

Anakin gasped with surprise at the sensation and then moaned, his head dropping back into the pillow. _It felt so good_. His head shot back up and he looked incredulously down when he felt Obi-Wan’s fingers begin to press inside him, sliding in and out gently, working him open. 

“Does that feel good?” Obi-Wan made eye contact and Anakin moaned at his blown pupils, his intent stare. “Do you like my fingers in your ass, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I like it,” Anakin panted. “It feels so good, I can’t believe it—” His worlds cut off abruptly as Obi-Wan began sliding them in harder and faster, working them in deeper. It felt incredible, and just kept getting better the more and more he relaxed into the sensation. Anakin groaned. _“So good, Obi-Wan, please….”_

“I think you’re ready,” Obi-Wan said, his voice rough. “If you still want it, do you want me to fuck you? Your ass looks so good, so ready for me, so ready for my cock.”

Anakin was nodding the whole time Obi-Wan was speaking, but didn’t cut him off, lost in the sound of his voice. _“Please…”_

Obi-Wan smiled, moving up the bed to hover above Anakin, lining up with cock and pressing it against him gently, the tip just beginning to slide inside. Anakin moaned loudly, and Obi-Wan kissed him, his hips thrusting gently forward as his tongue tangled with Anakin’s, slowly filling him with his cock.

Anakin broke the kiss, his head dropping back against the pillow, his expression incredulous. _Obi-Wan’s cock was inside him. Obi-Wan was fucking him, wanted him, Anakin, despite the fact he was a nobody with a broken body._ For some reason he almost felt like crying again, it was so good. 

Obi-Wan read his expression and gave him another kiss, even deeper. It felt like he was claiming Anakin, claiming him completely. He began sliding his cock in and out, working himself in deeper, making him take it. Anakin moaned into the kiss, holding his legs open wider. _It didn’t hurt, he thought it was supposed to hurt._

“You feel so good, Anakin, so hot and tight around my cock,” Obi-Wan muttered, his tone grateful. His hips thrust forward hard on the word cock, and Anakin whined. Their hips slapped together, and Obi-Wan was completely inside. _He’s taken the whole thing._ “I’m going to fuck you now, do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you harder? You’re doing so well, you’re so perfect.”

“Please, please, I want it, harder, yes, _please.”_ Anakin’s voice was a fervent mutter. “Obi-Wan, I need it, please.” His voice began to lose coherence as Obi-Wan began to fuck him properly. Suddenly, Obi-Wan slid out. Anakin looked at him, horrified. “What?”

“Turn over,” Obi-Wan said roughly. “Please, Anakin.”

Anakin nodded blankly, letting his legs drop and flipping himself onto his stomach. He looked back over his shoulder in confusion. “Is this right?”

“Yes, darling,” Obi-Wan reassured him. “Just let me…” He grabbed Anakin’s hips and pulled up and back, until he was kneeling, his back swayed and his ass up. “Very good,” Obi-Wan muttered, pushing his legs apart. “Perfect.”

Anakin whined, tilting his hips, trying to get Obi-Wan’s cock back inside. Obi-Wan slapped his ass affectionately. “Patience, dear one.”

“Fuck me,” Anakin whined. “Fuck me now, I want you to fuck me now, please.”

“You make a compelling argument,” Obi-Wan laughed, and the sound made Anakin feel a swell of warm happiness bubble and burst inside. _This was so perfect, Obi-Wan was so perfect._ “I suppose I can make that happen.”

He grabbed Anakin’s ass, spreading him open and lining himself up, his cock sliding in slowly and then fast, a hard thrust pushing the entire length of his cock deep inside, fucking him again and again, stroking against a place that made Anakin's eyes roll back. He whined, letting Obi-Wan hold his hips where he wanted them, letting him fuck him how he wanted—it felt so good, Anakin couldn’t even think, his mind was soaked with pleasure. 

The sound of Obi-Wan’s hips slapping into Anakin’s ass with every thrust filled the room, mixing with the rough sound of their breathing and Anakin’s breathy moans. 

Obi-Wan smacked his ass again and spoke in that same tone of gentle command that made Anakin melt. “Touch yourself, Anakin, I want you to make yourself come. I liked watching you touch yourself, please yourself, you’re so beautiful.” Obi-Wan was fucking him hard, deliberately and deeply, his rhythm growing slightly more uneven as his voice grew rougher. “I want you to come on my cock, come while I fuck you, and I’ll come too, fill you up with my come, do you want that? Do you want me to come inside you?”

“Please,” Anakin panted, his hand jumping to his cock, and he groaned at the contact. Obi-Wan began intentionally aiming his thrusts to stroke harder against Anakin’s prostate, making him see stars. Anakin rubbed the head of his cock, jerking himself quickly in time with Obi-Wan’s thrusts. It felt like he was filling up with pressure, his stomach tight, he was so close, _so close._

Anakin whined, “Obi-Wan...l” and his eyes rolled back as he came hard, his breath stuttering and body tensing as he spilled his come into his hand. Obi-Wan fucked him through his entire orgasm, and it felt like it made it stretch out forever, it felt _so_ _good._

“So good, so good for me, thank you, Anakin, so good…” Obi-Wan’s voice seemed to be losing coherence, and Anakin looked back over his shoulder, making eye contact. Obi-Wan groaned at the connection, his eyes dark as he fucked in hard a final time and came too. 

The room was very quiet, and Anakin felt like it was quieter inside his brain than it had ever been before. His orgasm had been mind-shatteringly good, and he was still stuffed full of Obi-Wan's cock. _It was perfect._

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled out, using his _magic_ to summon his shirt from the floor to his hand, cleaning them both off. Anakin slumped to his side, looking over at Obi-Wan’s flushed face, and smiled widely at the pleasure lingering in Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

Obi-Wan gave him a long look, and then bent to kiss him again, and asked, “How do you feel about rebellion, Anakin? I could sure use a pilot like you.”

Anakin shrugged loosely, kissing him back once before slumping back to the pillows and smiling up at him. “Sure. Let’s bring down an Empire. Sounds like fun.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan gave him a suggestive look. “It will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! This one was long because as I was writing, _they would not stop talking to each other oh my god just fuck_ , but i hope it was enjoyable haha
> 
> Thanks for reading! Say hi on [my tumblr!](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)


	11. Communication, What Communication?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s my birthday today, and that means that I can write a 7k obikin PWP that is somehow a prompt mashup of a mobster au, an accidental sugar daddy au, with a soupçon of an anakin never left tatooine au, and a pinch of qui-gon was anakin's dad au
> 
> It is a bit silly, and smutty, and pointless. Enjoy <3

Anakin stood with his arms crossed, frowning down at his kitchen countertop. The metallic sheen of the new MacBook Pro was oddly beautiful, and looked almost soft. He’d checked the specs as soon as it had arrived, and it was exactly what he needed for his data science project. 

Obi-Wan had gotten him monologuing excitedly about his homework the last time that they’d talked, and Anakin supposed that he must have mentioned it. He glared at the computer one last time, and then put the box it came in into the recycling. He knew there’d be no point in trying to get Obi-Wan to return it. 

He wouldn’t.

Anakin looked around the apartment that Obi-Wan paid for, dropped the keys to the car that Obi-Wan got for him, and slipped off the sneakers that Obi-Wan bought him for his birthday. He collapsed moodily onto the plush leather couch that Obi-Wan had decided was better than the slumped IKEA one Anakin had rescued from the sidewalk of frat row.

 _Everything_ around him reminded him of Obi-Wan, and it was the most infuriating thing possible sometimes. 

Obi-Wan did something related to venture capital, but Anakin wasn’t sure what. He traveled a lot, and a lot of his work seemed philanthropic. Anakin didn’t know where the money came from exactly, but he thought that Obi-Wan might have been involved with tech in the past. In any case, he had _too much money_ and didn’t seem to realize how much it affected the lives of the people around him.

Specifically, Anakin’s life. 

For the past two years, Obi-Wan had slowly transformed Anakin’s entire existence from being a broke college dropout working two jobs and barely renting a room into… whatever he was now. Comfortable full-time college student. _He was almost done. Weeks away..._

His phone lit up, and buzzed quietly. Anakin stared at it for a long moment, before reaching to answer. “Hello?”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s voice was chipper, almost too chipper. Anakin frowned again. “Are you home by any chance? May I drop by for a moment?”

There was a pause as Anakin heard something loud in the background of the call that he couldn’t quite identify. _Fireworks?_ He stared at the phone, baffled. _Obi-Wan had never come to the apartment before._ “Yeah, I’m here. That’s fine?”

“Fantastic.” Obi-Wan sounded like he was walking quickly. “I’ll be there in fifteen, is that alright?”

“Yeah?” Anakin stood up quickly and walked towards his room. “Of course that’s fine.”

“Perfect, Anakin, thank you.” Obi-Wan sounded both winded and slightly relieved, and it made Anakin clench his jaw. “See you soon.”

The call disconnected and Anakin tossed the phone onto his bed. He pulled off his gym clothes and ducked into the shower, rinsing off. He knew that there was _no point whatsoever_ in doing so, but Anakin felt compelled to do it anyway. He changed into jeans and a v-neck, brushing his hair and his teeth quickly. 

It didn’t matter what he wore, said, or did. _Obi-Wan had never touched him._

Anakin was just hopefully setting out a bottle of wine when Obi-Wan knocked. He looked nervously at the door and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for whatever he was about to see when he opened it. Anakin never knew if Obi-Wan would be wearing a full suit, or if it would be whatever Obi-Wan’s stylist’s version of casual was that week. 

_He hoped it didn’t include loafers again, the naked skin in the gap between the soft leather of his shoes and his pants was mesmerizing—Obi-Wan’s bare ankles had driven him insane, and if that wasn’t enough proof that things were…_

“Hello, there.” Obi-Wan said, his eyes quickly surveying Anakin from bare feet to damp hair. 

Anakin blinked, and frowned. It looked like it _had_ been a suit day for Obi-Wan, but the jacket was missing, the shirt was unbuttoned an unusual amount, and the sleeves were rolled to the elbows. _Was that red stain…_ “Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan cracked his neck and looked sideways down the hall. “Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Anakin stepped aside, letting him in. “What happened?”

“Bad day at work,” Obi-Wan said, tone dry. His eyes lit up when he saw the wine. “May I—”

“Obviously,” Anakin said, still examining Obi-Wan’s shirt. “What’s going on? Is that blood?”

Obi-Wan popped the cork with a fluid motion. Instead of pouring himself a glass, Obi-Wan took a long drink from the bottle. He sighed in relief and sat down on a stool at Anakin’s kitchen island. “It’s not mine.”

“That is…” Anakin groped for a word that was close to but not exactly _reassuring_. “Good to hear? Whose…” 

“Quinlan’s,” Obi-Wan said seriously. Anakin frowned, trying to remember if Quinlan was a bodyguard or a fellow VC. Obi-Wan took another sip of wine, shaking his wrist out absently as if flicking his sleeve back, and checked his watch. “I think he’ll be fine.”

Anakin opened and closed his mouth several times. There was _blood splatter_ all over Obi-Wan’s shirt. He was drinking wine _from the bottle_. He was _in Anakin’s apartment_. “Why?”

“Why, what?” Obi-Wan barked a laugh, running a hand down his face and smoothing his beard. _He looked so tired_. “Why will he be fine? Or why was he shot?”

“Both?” Anakin’s intonation rose as he sat cautiously on the stool opposite Obi-Wan, trying to catch up with what was happening. His eyes kept flicking from Obi-Wan’s dirty shirt to his face. He saw tiny flecks of blood on the pale skin of Obi-Wan’s neck. _Why?_

“Some of my work followed me home, that’s all.” Obi-Wan grimaced. “First time in ten years.”

Anakin thought back on their call, and the strange sound that he’d heard. He hadn’t recognized it at the time because he hadn’t been expecting it, but _of course…_ “Were those gunshots I heard, then?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and studied his face. “Yes.”

“What the _fuck_ , Obi-Wan?” Anakin stood up sharply, turning and walking to the fridge. He didn’t want anything—he just had to move. “What the fuck?”

“Language, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s crisp accent reprimanded him gently. 

Anakin felt his face grow warm as he reached into the fridge absently for a soda. He glared over his shoulder at Obi-Wan. “Nice dodge.” His voice was sardonic. “Why are you bloody?”

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully, looking down at his shirt. “A hitman got past lobby security. I think it was a team, actually, which is why it worked. Well, it didn’t work, obviously,” he gestured vaguely at himself, taking a long drink of wine. “I’m still alive.”

Anakin shook his head in disbelief. “Why does anyone want to kill you?”

Obi-Wan gave him a long, calculating look, rolling the wine bottle absently in his fingers. Anakin tried to resist the urge to straighten for inspection. When Obi-Wan spoke, his diction was careful, his tone precise. 

“First, let me clarify. I’m not in violation of any U.S. laws. Ever since I moved here, my business has been clean. I’ve never technically broken the law here. Not in this jurisdiction.” Anakin’s eyes widened slightly, and he just stared at Obi-Wan, waiting for him to explain further. Obi-Wan shrugged and took another drink. “I’ve broken the law elsewhere.”

“That is not an explanation at all, thank you.” Anakin shook his head, and walked closer again, sitting back on his stool. He stared at Obi-Wan’s handsome, familiar face, his rumpled, bloody clothes, and slightly slumped shoulders. _“What the fuck, Obi-Wan?”_

“Anakin, _language_. I am mostly retired from the Jedi,” Obi-Wan said defensively, and rolled his eyes at Anakin’s disbelieving squawk. _The Jedi were the largest crime syndicate in Europe. Even Anakin knew that, and he knew nothing about Europe._ Obi-Wan took a long drink, and set the bottle down hard. “I do legitimate business now. Mostly.”

Anakin’s voice was slightly strangled. “Mostly?” 

“Mostly,” Obi-Wan confirmed with a nod. “It’s hard to fully retire.” He pulled out his phone, read the messages visible on the lockscreen and shoved it back in his pocket, meeting Anakin’s eyes apologetically. “Some of the ‘ _mostly’_ followed me home, but it’s taken care of now. Quinlan will be fine.” Obi-Wan said the last part like he was reassuring himself. “I just needed to go somewhere safe for a quick moment until everything settles down.”

“Somewhere safe…” Anakin frowned at him and looked around the apartment, noting the big windows facing out on a busy street, and the lack of any extra locks on the door. “What exactly is safe about this place?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer for a long moment, his attention stolen by his vibrating phone. Anakin crossed his arms as he waited, impatient for an answer. Obi-Wan ignored the call, and set it carefully down on the table in front of him before looking up, meeting Anakin’s eyes. “It’s not technically associated with me. It’s all in your name and paid in cash, you know that.”

“I never thought about it _that way!”_ Anakin felt inexplicably hurt. “I didn’t realize you were just using my name… using me as a…” He looked around. “Front for your safehouse.”

“Anakin, that’s not—”

“It is!” Anakin felt unreasonably upset. He couldn’t stop looking at the blood on Obi-Wan’s shirt, couldn’t believe that the businessman who’d been inexplicably putting him through college was actually an international gangster, and couldn’t believe _he’d been used_ but _not in the way he wanted_. “How many other apartments do you pay for in the city? Never occurred to me before to ask.”

“What?” Obi-Wan’s voice was blank, and it just made Anakin angrier.

He pointed a finger at Obi-Wan in accusation. “You would’ve come here even if I wasn’t here! You have keys, I know you do! So why am I even here?!” 

Anakin put both hands on the island and pushed away, standing up quickly and moving to the other side of the kitchen, He stared out the window at the street, looking for Obi-Wan’s sleek black car. He didn’t see it, but he did see two men in suits by the entrance and two more across the street. He turned back to Obi-Wan sharply. “That’s what this has all been about. It finally all makes sense!”

Obi-Wan had followed his progress with his eyes, but had otherwise not moved. “What makes sense, Anakin?” He sounded exhausted, but Anakin was too upset to care. 

_Much too upset._

He gestured at Obi-Wan’s bloody shirt, “Am I a fucking employee for the mafia, and you never told me my job? I’ve been _fucking wondering!”_

“Language, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said under his breath, almost reflexively. He was staring at Anakin, and his face was so _blank_. “You’re not an employee, and I’m not in the mafia. What are you talking about?”

Anakin shook his head, and looked back out at the bodyguards across the street. He felt so selfish and so stupid. _Obi-Wan had fucking blood on him, had been shot at, and was probably more concerned about more important things_. _Anakin shouldn’t make this about himself. It didn’t matter that years of dreams were dying at once. Of course Obi-Wan hadn’t actually been interested, of course not…_

“What, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was sharper.

Anakin’s voice came out unexpectedly sad. “So it’s never been about fucking me?”

“Why are you even asking me that?” Obi-Wan’s voice was toneless, and Anakin couldn’t read his eyes. _He’d never known Obi-Wan at all, anyway, apparently, so why did this hurt so much?_

Anakin swallowed and looked back outside. “I just… you did everything except that. I thought… I didn’t understand why we hadn’t… I thought maybe you were waiting for me to graduate, or something.”

“What are you talking about, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was so hard to read, it made Anakin’s anger rise again. 

_He wasn’t crazy. Obi-Wan was fucking with him. He had to be._

Anakin glared, gesturing sharply toward downtown and Obi-Wan’s office. “I mean most people don’t tip their Jimmy John's guy $200 the first time they see them! Why did you do that? What was I supposed to think? I thought you wanted—”

Obi-Wan shook his head and made a negative noise. “It wasn’t the first time I’d seen you, Anakin. I recognized your name because I knew you when you were a kid, _you know that.”_

Anakin scoffed loudly, “Still…” 

“You said your brakes were shot on your bike, it seemed dangerous.” Obi-Wan’s tone was so reasonable it took Anakin a second to remember how absurd the statement was.

“Exactly!” He began pacing, he couldn’t stand still. “People don’t just do that! You kept ordering when I was on shift! You kept talking to me, tipping me! When you asked for my number I thought, I don’t know…”

Obi-Wan sounded a little cornered. “I… your father was a friend of mine, Anakin, I told you that. It didn’t seem right that you had to drop out of school when your mother passed! I was only…”

“You paid my tuition!” Anakin’s voice was getting loud, and he tried to keep it down, turning his words into a pressed accusation as he came back to the island. “You bought me a car!” 

Obi-Wan took a long drink of wine, and then clarified precisely, “No, I didn’t actually buy one, I’m just helping you rent one.”

“It’s the same thing.” Anakin scowled, and sat down heavily. He reached for his soda but didn’t open it, still feeling too upset. “People don’t just _do_ that. Everyone who knows anything about me and my life thinks we’re sleeping together, that you’re my _sugar daddy_ or whatever.”

Obi-Wan looked like this was the last thing he needed added to his day. “You can’t be serious.”

Anakin ran his hands through his drying hair, frustrated and sorry that they were doing this now. “You honestly don’t see it, do you? You do all this stuff for me, take care of me like this—” He motioned towards the luxurious apartment. “—but never told me why. What I was supposed to think? I didn’t know you were in the mob.”

“I’m not in the mob,” Obi-Wan said reflexively. He looked Anakin in the eye, expression sincere. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think you were obliged to do anything. I thought you needed help and I could help.” He sounded so earnest. Anakin stared at the blood on his shirt, and back into his eyes, trying to see if the truth had been there the whole time.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were the same as they’d always been. 

Anakin exhaled sharply. “I’m grateful for your help, so thank you, Obi-Wan. I just didn’t know why you were helping _me_. I thought you picked me for—”

Obi-Wan raised his hands defensively. “I was close to your parents, Anakin, I certainly didn’t expect anything. You don’t _have_ to—” He sounded slightly horrified at the idea. It made Anakin’s chest hurt. Obi-Wan had helped him so much, given him so much. _Not for the reason he’d thought, apparently. Obi-Wan didn’t want him._

“Fine,” Anakin said, abruptly dropping it. “How long do you need to _hide out here?”_ Obi-Wan looked at him blankly, so Anakin clarified, gesturing vaguely at his chest, “You can take a shower to get the blood off, if you’re sticking around. Do you want a different shirt?”

Obi-Wan still looked wrongfooted by the swift change in topic. He looked down at himself again, and then surveyed Anakin’s face. “Thank you, yes.”

“Great,” Anakin said, numbly. “Go take a shower, I’ll bring you clothes.” He got up and made for his bedroom, ready to search through a closet full of clothes Obi-Wan had bought for him to see if there was something in Obi-Wan’s size. 

_Obi-Wan wasn’t that much smaller, so they could probably share clothes, but he was still slightly shorter, and it made Anakin want Obi-Wan to hug him to see how he would fit against Obi-Wan’s chest, but Obi-Wan didn’t want him to touch him, so it didn’t matter that he was shorter, and they could share shirts…_

“Why are you upset?” Obi-Wan asked quietly from behind him, making Anakin jump and turn his head. Obi-Wan had followed him to the door of his bedroom, and was looking down, unbuttoning his bloody shirt with an expression of distaste. Anakin looked away quickly as the shirt opened up. 

“I’m not upset,” he lied, digging through shirts. “Do you just need a shirt, or do you have blood on your pants too?”

Obi-Wan sounded suspicious. “Both, thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Anakin said, tossing Obi-Wan a soft black t-shirt and some sweatpants. He tried to keep all of the emotion out of his voice, and failed. “It’s your stuff.” 

Obi-Wan caught the clothes without responding, his eyes on Anakin’s face. 

Anakin felt the need to get away, but Obi-Wan was blocking the door, trapping him in. Anakin squared his shoulders, and took a deep calming breath. “You should get clean. I am going to work on my project now.” 

“Why are you still so upset?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice tight. “You’re not under obligation to do anything. I would have thought that would be a relief.”

Anakin stared at him blankly for a long moment, before shaking his head, speaking hesitantly. “Obi-Wan, I… I’m here because I wouldn’t mind.”

Obi-Wan went still, his voice calm. “What?”

“I want to!” Anakin burst out, so tired of pretending he didn’t. He threw his hands up in frustration, moving into Obi-Wan’s personal space. Obi-Wan looked surprised, and Anakin clarified more quietly, “I want to very badly.”

Obi-Wan’s face went blank again, but Anakin thought the mask was cracking slightly in the eyes. He looked worried. “You... you can’t be serious, Anakin. I’m so much older than you! I thought you’d think of me like... like an uncle!”

“No, I didn’t. I don’t.” Anakin shook his head emphatically. He almost felt sick. “Do you think of me like a… like a nephew?” _That was somehow almost worse. If he was family, then Obi-Wan really had never, and would never think of him like…_

“Anakin… yes, I did. I tried to.” Obi-Wan said, running a hand over his beard and hiding his reaction. He sounded so tired, and looked so overwhelmed. 

Anakin felt awful, again, for being so selfish. _His feelings were not important enough to burden Obi-Wan with on a day when he’d been nearly shot._ _He needed to take care of Obi-Wan, not add to his problems._ “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, it’s fine. Go take a shower, don’t worry about it.” Obi-Wan didn’t respond immediately, and Anakin stared hard at the door. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Obi-Wan said slowly, absently playing with the clothes in his hands. He hadn’t moved, still blocking the exit. “Anakin, I’m sorry that I’ve caused you distress. I never stopped to think all this through, and I’m so sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Anakin’s voice was flat, his eyes still on the door. “I misunderstood. You weren’t keeping me here for that. You don’t want me like that. I’m going to go work on my stuff, it’s fine.” He swallowed. _It wasn’t fine._

Obi-Wan made a negative sound, and it made Anakin look at his face. Obi-Wan made eye contact so earnest that Anakin had to look away again. “I’m not interested in obligatory sex, Anakin. You _don’t_ owe me anything. That’s _not_ why I was keeping you here. I didn’t do any of this to try to have sex with you.”

Anakin’s voice came out sad. “But you could have. I thought you were going to.” _He_ _wanted to go_. _This all hurt too badly._

Obi-Wan blinked. “What?”

“Obi-Wan, I liked it so much.” Anakin felt his face grow warm, and took a shaky breath. “I liked when you remembered me, planned for me, bought me things. It made me feel… I thought maybe you were just waiting until after I’d graduated, and I’d _earned_ it or… I thought you were just waiting and… I liked it.”

Obi-Wan stared at him, and Anakin could see the dark red stain of the wine on his lips. His mouth would probably taste like wine too, but Anakin would never know for sure.

He felt strangely reckless, now that the truth was out—now that he knew his feelings didn’t matter. His heart was pounding, and he felt a sort of rushing wild emptiness of disappointment. Obi-Wan’s eyes were on his face, but Anakin couldn’t read him. 

_He never could._

Anakin took a half-step forward, further into Obi-Wan’s personal space, and felt an odd surge of pleasure when Obi-Wan tilted his head back slightly to look up at him. 

“I like when you pay attention to me, Obi-Wan. I like when you take care of me. I’ve always liked it so much. You make me so happy, and I’ve always wanted to take care of you too, but you never let me. I want to make you _happy_ , Obi-Wan. I want to touch you, kiss you, suck your cock—” 

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan tried to interrupt, but Anakin kept talking, volume increasing. 

“—but you’ve never touched me, not once, not ever! _I was waiting for you!_ I thought you wanted to wait, and I liked making you happy, even if it drove me insane! I was _wrong_ , I know that now. I didn’t mean to bother you, I’m sorry…” His words trailed off, unable to continue. Obi-Wan looked so annoyed at him, cheeks flushed with wine and frustration and Anakin’s stomach sank. 

_Why did he have to say all that? Why couldn’t he let it go?_

Obi-Wan’s tone was low, and forbidding. “Anakin…” 

“I’m sorry,” Anakin said, voice thick. He tried to move past Obi-Wan, and leave the room. _He just needed to be alone for a minute, and then he’d be fine. He just needed to go…_

“Stop.” Obi-Wan commanded quietly, but Anakin didn’t stop. Obi-Wan’s hand shot out, grabbing Anakin’s bare arm with a strong grip and pulling him back. 

Anakin froze, staring at his hand, his mind silent except for the sensation of pressure, the feeling of being held. _Obi-Wan was touching him._ He swallowed and looked up, confused. “What, Obi-Wan? It’s _fine_. You can forget—”

“What do you mean, you were waiting?” Obi-Wan cut him off, and his tone of command had not changed. Anakin stared at him blankly, unable to find an easy answer. Obi-Wan’s hand tightened slightly and then released. “What were you waiting for?”

“What?” Anakin said weakly, still feeling Obi-Wan’s handprint on his skin like a brand. His mouth didn’t feel like it was working correctly. He licked his lips and tried again. “I was waiting for you.”

“How long have you been waiting?” Obi-Wan’s voice was oddly intent, his eyes dark. _He looked so irritated._

“Since… since the beginning?” Anakin cringed. “I haven’t been with anyone since you fixed my bike.”

“That’s more than a year, though,” Obi-Wan sounded incredulous, his eyes searching Anakin’s expression. “Why would you wait that long?”

Anakin felt cornered. “Because I’m an _idiot_ , I guess. Excuse me, can I please—”

“You’re not an idiot, Anakin.” Obi-Wan spoke over him again. His hand came back up to Anakin’s arm, holding him in place. Anakin huffed a laugh because _he absolutely was an idiot._

Obi-Wan’s thumb reassuringly stroked Anakin’s bicep. Anakin’s eyes widened, looking down at the soft touch and then up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s voice still sounded tight, and Anakin didn’t understand why. “I like that you did that.”

“What?” Anakin said, mind blank. His eyes had returned to where Obi-Wan was touching him, and it felt like every nerve was on fire. 

“I like that you waited,” Obi-Wan repeated himself, his voice lower. “I didn’t know you were waiting, and I didn't do any of this so that you would. It’s very important to me that you know that.”

“Sure,” Anakin said, nodding in agreement. _He wanted to leave, but he needed Obi-Wan to keep touching him._ He didn’t move, could barely breathe. “I know that, Obi-Wan. I get it.”

“You don’t,” Obi-Wan said quietly. He raised his other hand to Anakin’s face, cupping his jaw. Anakin froze, and he felt like he was melting. He barely resisted pressing his cheek into Obi-Wan’s palm. Obi-Wan’s thumb stroked him gently and Anakin shuddered. “If I were still a Jedi… Anakin, do you know how the Jedi work?” 

Anakin shook his head slightly, and Obi-Wan’s held his head tighter, keeping him still. “If I were still a Jedi, I would have very much liked to train you. Your father was more than my friend, Anakin. He was my Mentor. I owe him a debt I can never repay. I was trying to treat you like a nephew, keep you safe, help you out because—in another life, Anakin, I would have trained you, kept you by my side.”

“Oh,” Anakin said, blankly.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “But, Anakin… I was never a very good Jedi.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Anakin mumbled, and Obi-Wan’s thumb stroked his cheek again, and Anakin’s eyes slid closed. “You were probably the best.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. “I…” He trailed off, the hand on Anakin’s bicep sliding up and around his shoulder, moving slowly across his collarbone. He stroked up Anakin’s neck, thumb pressed down as if to feel Anakin’s racing pulse. “I would definitely have been a bad Mentor.

“What do you mean?” Anakin whispered. Just _touching_ had made all the blood rush away from his head, he was so aroused already, he couldn’t think, he felt oddly lightheaded. He was almost trembling, and Obi-Wan’s hands felt like the only thing keeping him upright.

“Mentors don’t do this,” Obi-Wan matched his whisper, and kissed him. 

Anakin kissed him back, numb with disbelief at first, and then in a rush of excitement and arousal. _Finally._ He swayed closer and one of Obi-Wan’s hands dropped and slid around his waist, holding him close, and holding him up. Anakin moaned, and Obi-Wan held him tighter, kissing him deeper. 

Time seemed to stop and extend— _Obi-Wan smelled so good, and he was so close, his beard was rough but soft, his lips were so soft, pressed against his, moving so gently._ Obi-Wan licked the seam of Anakin’s lips, and Anakin opened his mouth, letting him in, moaning loudly when their tongues touched. _Obi-Wan tasted like wine, he’d known he would. Obi-Wan had kissed him, was kissing him, wanted to kiss him._

Anakin broke the kiss with a gasp. “Really?”

Obi-Wan used his hold on Anakin’s head to pull him back, kissing him again and then pulling away. “Yes.” 

“You want me?” Anakin asked, following clumsily as Obi-Wan guided them both towards the bathroom.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, his eyebrow rising. He placed Anakin against a wall, and began undressing. 

“You actually want me now?” Anakin asked again, overwhelmed. Obi-Wan’s bloody shirt and undershirt were coming off, revealing the expanse of pale skin that stretched over Obi-Wan’s surprisingly strong chest.

Obi-Wan dropped his dirty clothes and gave Anakin an exasperated look. “I’m not going to repeat myself infinitely, Anakin.” His eyes flicked up and down Anakin’s body, and he grimaced apologetically. “Are you going to join me? I got blood on you.”

Anakin looked down at himself and blinked in surprise. He jerkily pulled his shirt off over his head. “I just… I didn't think it'd happen.” He threw his shirt at the laundry basket, and missed. He made a face, and looked back at Obi-Wan. “I never knew how to… seduce you, or whatever.”

“Well, you did a good job anyway.” Obi-Wan laughed, taking off his watch. Anakin's eyes landed on his wrists and hands, and he felt caught in place. Obi-Wan tossed the watch casually towards the sink, much too casually for something that valuable. His eyes were sliding down Anakin’s bare chest, and _Anakin felt so warm, he felt like he was burning up._

“I did?” Anakin's eyes followed Obi-Wan's hands down to his belt.

“Yes, Anakin.” Obi-Wan paused while unbuckling his belt, and then laughed again. Anakin wondered what memory had just come to his mind. “I didn’t mean to like it, you know. Giving you things. It’d never been a thing for me before.”

“Really?” Anakin’s eyes widened as Obi-Wan pulled his own pants down, and he could see finally Obi-Wan’s cock. He was getting _hard_. Anakin’s cock throbbed, and he swallowed, looking back up. 

“You turn a very specific shade of pink when you’re flustered, Anakin, and an even darker shade when you’re very grateful. Did you know that?” Obi-Wan gestured at Anakin’s face in the mirror, and Anakin turned to face it, noting his flush. 

Obi-Wan walked closer, and Anakin felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“I noticed your blush before I even knew your name. You were so sorry you were late, you’d almost gotten in a wreck, your bike was broken. You were so _pink.”_ Obi-Wan’s hands had found the fastening of Anakin’s jeans, and Anakin took a shaky breath. 

Obi-Wan smiled widely at him, his expression was fond, and his eyes dark. “The way you reacted, the color you turned, when I used the change in my pocket to help you with your bike, Anakin—the way you said _thank you, thank you so much,”_ Obi-Wan mimicked Anakin’s voice and then shook his head. “It made me feel… I liked it.”

Anakin exhaled hard. _He hadn’t been crazy._ “You liked it?” 

“Yes, I _liked_ it.” Obi-Wan said, as if the word _liked_ was insufficient. He kissed Anakin, and then pulled away, moving to the shower and turning on the water. He looked back, and his lips twitched when he saw that Anakin still hadn’t moved. “I tried to ignore it, after I knew who you were. I tried to think of you like… like a nephew. Someone off limits.” 

Anakin shook his head, and pulled his pants down. “I’m not off limits. I’ve never been off limits, Obi-Wan.”

“I know that now,” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. His eyes were fixed on Anakin’s hard cock, and his voice oddly strangled. “I really didn’t think you wanted me back.”

Anakin resisted the urge to touch himself, and moved closer. “I’ve done everything I could think of to get you to touch me. How could you possibly miss that?”

“Many possible reasons.” Obi-Wan said, defensive. He tested the water and stepped inside the large, tiled shower. 

Anakin’s eyebrows raised incredulously, following Obi-Wan in. He couldn’t look away from the constellations of freckles on the pale skin of Obi-Wan’s naked shoulders. Obi-Wan turned away, and was quiet for a moment as he looked for a washcloth. He sounded strangely insecure. “You could have anyone, I'm older than you, and—”

“Here,” Anakin said as he moved forward, taking the cloth from Obi-Wan’s hand and dispensing some of his body wash onto it. He met Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Can I?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said crisply, letting his hands drop. 

“Thank you,” Anakin said quietly, and Obi-Wan smiled at him. Anakin began to scrub the flecks of blood off Obi-Wan’s chest. _He couldn’t believe Obi-Wan had almost died. He couldn’t believe he was touching him._ He felt a swell of possessive anxiety. “Are you…” He swallowed, looking at Obi-Wan’s face. “Are you going to be safe? Are they going to try again?”

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” Obi-Wan murmured reassuringly, letting Anakin slide the washcloth up his neck. 

Anakin's eyes narrowed, “You better. I don’t want anyone else, Obi-Wan. Why do you think I was waiting?" He focused for a long moment on gently checking Obi-Wan’s neck and face for blood, and then pulled him into the water to rinse off. “You kept spending your time with me, even though we didn’t have sex. You gave me so many presents, and I thought it was just your _thing.”_

“I guess you were right,” Obi-Wan said, eyes vulnerable. “I’d give you things as an excuse to see you. I liked it when you said thank you.”

“I loved it, Obi-Wan.” Anakin kissed him gently, his heart pounding. He looked at Obi-Wan for a long moment, trying to decide if he had permission to do what he’d always wanted to do. Whatever he was looking for, whatever nameless emotion—he finally found it in Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

He sank to his knees, and looked up at Obi-Wan hopefully, his hands coming up to lightly brush Obi-Wan’s wet thighs. His mouth was _so close_ to Obi-Wan’s hard cock. “Please, Obi-Wan, can I?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, his voice low. He reached out and stroked Anakin’s head, pushing his wet curls off his forehead. “Suck my cock, Anakin.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said earnestly, and grinned when he heard Obi-Wan’s exhale. “Thank you so much.” 

His attention focused entirely on sliding his hands up Obi-Wan’s thighs, the feeling of the soft wet skin, the light hair under his fingers. Obi-Wan shifted slightly under his touch, and Anakin looked up. Obi-Wan was looking at his mouth intently, and Anakin smiled. 

He relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth, letting Obi-Wan see his tongue. Obi-Wan stroked his hair, and Anakin slid his hands all the way up Obi-Wan’s thighs, gently wrapping a hand around the length of Obi-Wan cock and cupping his balls. He made eye contact, and murmured, “Thank you _so much_ , Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan groaned and Anakin smirked. He began to move his hand on Obi-Wan’s cock, jerking him gently, and then wrapped his lips around the head, licking Obi-Wan’s precome. Anakin moaned, his eyes sliding closed at the taste. _Finally._ He pulled his head back, stroking Obi-Wan’s cock with his hand as he sucked more spit into his mouth. Obi-Wan petted his hair, and Anakin leaned into his touch. 

He opened his mouth again, and Obi-Wan groaned. Anakin’s eyes shot to his face, and he realized that Obi-Wan was staring at the saliva on his tongue. He leaned forward and licked the length of Obi-Wan’s cock, and then let the tip push slowly through his lips, taking the cock deep in his mouth. 

Obi-Wan’s hand came to his hair again, grabbing the curls. Anakin began moving his head, his lips pressing tightly, sucking gently as he slid Obi-Wan’s cock along his tongue. Obi-Wan’s grip tugged on Anakin’s hair and the sharp feeling made him moan around Obi-Wan’s cock.

Obi-Wan’s hips jerked forward, and his cock hit the back of Anakin’s throat, making him gag slightly. “Sorry!” Obi-Wan apologized as Anakin pulled back, catching his breath. “Your mouth feels so good, Anakin. It feels even better than I’d… I’d thought about this so much.”

“You did?” Anakin asked, sounding more vulnerable than he had intended, his thumb stroking Obi-Wan’s balls gently. 

Obi-Wan’s grip on his hair tightened slightly and released. “Of course I did, Anakin.”

“You’re good at acting, then.” Anakin grumbled. “You never showed it, not ever.” He sucked Obi-Wan’s cock back into his mouth, taking it all the way, as far as he could. 

Obi-Wan groaned as the head of his cock hit the back of Anakin’s throat and then slid further down. Obi-Wan’s hips moved again, and Anakin relaxed, letting it happen. 

“Always have been a good liar,” Obi-Wan said, his breathing hard. He groaned when Anakin hummed in agreement, and he instivctively used his hold on Anakin's hair to fuck a little further into his throat. Anakin met his eyes, and Obi-Wan's hips jerked one more time. Obi-Wan whispered shakily, his eyes full of intent. “You take it so well.”

He pulled Anakin off his cock, and Anakin gasped for a moment. He looked up, wanting permission to get back so sucking Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan shook his slightly, and quietly ordered him, “Stand up.”

Anakin stood quickly, and Obi-Wan smiled at him. “Turn around.”

“Thank you,” Anakin murmured, turning quickly to face the wall. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Obi-Wan laughed, and Anakin jumped when he felt Obi-Wan’s fingers trailing down his spine.

The spray of water was hot, and Anakin stepped forward slightly to get clear. He looked over his shoulder. “But I’m so grateful, Obi-Wan.” His eyes slid closed as Obi-Wan’s fingers slid lower. “I wanted this so bad, I wanted you to…” He trailed off when Obi-Wan’s fingers slid over the sensitive skin of his ass, and turned his head back to the wall, tilting his hips slightly to make it easier for Obi-Wan to touch him. 

Obi-Wan kicked his legs farther apart and stepped closer, his voice coming from right behind Anakin’s ear. It sounded husky, and low. “Do you want me to give it to you?”

“Please, Obi-Wan, I want it. I want it so bad.” Anakin whined, pushing back against Obi-Wan’s hand. 

Obi-Wan’s fingers began to press inside him, and Anakin moaned. Obi-Wan kissed the sensitive skin under Anakin’s ear, and slid his fingers in farther. “Do you have lube anywhere convenient, Anakin?”

Anakin had trouble thinking with Obi-Wan’s fingers in his ass. He pointed vaguely towards the bottles in the corner. “I have lube everywhere in the apartment, Obi-Wan. Anywhere it might happen, I wanted to be prepared.”

Obi-Wan laughed, and fucked him harder with his fingers, making Anakin whine. He asked, “Where else?”

“What?” Anakin breathed, the feeling of taking Obi-Wan’s fingers was already overwhelming. _It felt so good. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening._

“Where else do you have lube, Anakin.” Obi-Wan repeated himself, voice full of a mix of humor and something darker. Anakin heard him sorting through bottles, but his fingers were still moving in his ass— _it was so hard to think_. Obi-Wan asked again, more commanding, fingers pushing deep inside. “Where?”

Anakin jolted and moaned as Obi-Wan's fingers found his prostate, and he answered quickly. “Here, the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, the balcony, the…” Anakin trailed off when Obi-Wan bit the place where his neck joined his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan bit harder and then let go, sliding his fingers out too. Anakin whined, and Obi-Wan kissed the spot he’d bitten. "You really did want it, then.”

Anakin huffed an incredulous laugh. “Yes, I’ve wanted it so much, for so long, Obi-Wan, will you give it to me, please—”

“Yes, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, voice low and intent. Anakin heard the top of the lube pop open. “Anything you want.”

“Thank you,” Anakin turned his head, trying to make eye contact. He saw Obi-Wan rubbing lube on his cock, and whined. “Thank you so much.”

Obi-Wan met his eyes. Anakin felt his heart stutter for a moment, he wanted to gasp, he wanted to cry. He could see so much emotion, so much Obi-Wan had never let him see before. _Obi-Wan really did want him too._

Obi-Wan grabbed his hips and pulled them back. Anakin’s back swayed as he spread his legs wider, trying to help line himself up correctly. Obi-Wan squeezed his hips tighter, and then pressed the tip of his cock against Anakin’s entrance. 

Anakin felt like he was trembling, he was panting, the world had narrowed to that small point of contact—the head of Obi-Wan’s thick cock was pressing inside him so slowly. He turned his head back to the wall, whining quietly. 

Obi-Wan abruptly thrust forward, and his cock slid almost all the way inside. Anakin gasped, and Obi-Wan began to gently fuck him, pressing his cock farther and farther inside Anakin’s tight body. Anakin began to murmur a chant of _“Thank you, thank you, thank you,”_ and the thrusts sped up.

“Take it, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said roughly, and his cock slid in harder. Anakin whined, and Obi-Wan's hands tightened on his hips, fucking him harder. “Take my cock, you want it, I’ll give it to you, anything, sweetheart.”

Anakin whined again at the combination of Obi-Wan fucking him hard and calling him pet names. “Thank you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to the cool wall of the shower. “Please, please, fuck me harder.” 

“With pleasure,” Obi-Wan said, his voice low and filled with humor. _He actually sounded happy. Anakin was making him happy, it was finally happening._ One of Obi-Wan’s arms slid around Anakin’s chest, pulling him closer until his back was held tightly against Obi-Wan’s chest. _They fit together so well._ Obi-Wan held his hip tightly, his cock stroking in so deeply, over and over, pressing and sliding against a place inside that made Anakin moan. _It felt so good._

“You feel so good, darling, so good.” Obi-Wan unknowingly echoed Anakin’s thoughts. “Your ass is perfect—so warm, so tight around my cock, Anakin. I knew you would, but I’d never force you, never,” Obi-Wan said, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts of his cock. Anakin went limp, leaning forward and letting Obi-Wan press him into the wall, fucking him hard. 

Anakin tried to answer, tried to pull words out from somewhere, his attention consumed by the way Obi-Wan’s thick cock was pounding into his ass. “I wanted it so bad, I always have, thank you.” 

Obi-Wan’s hand slid around his hip and began jerking Anakin’s cock as he fucked him, moving in time with his thrusts. Anakin moaned loudly, going even more limp. Obi-Wan held him tightly, and he felt, _finally_ , that Obi-Wan had really chosen him, taken him, had him _. He was so close, so close to coming, he was going to come…_

Obi-Wan’s mouth moved close to his ear, commanding roughly, “Come, Anakin,” as he fucked him hard, his hand moving quickly on Anakin’s cock. 

“Thank you,” Anakin moaned and came hard. His eyes rolled back as an enormous pressure rolled away, and it felt electric, sparkling, _incredible._ He spilled his come into Obi-Wan’s hand, feeling every deliberate, final thrust of Obi-Wan’s cock.

Obi-Wan groaned loudly, and came too, his body curling around Anakin’s as he filled his ass with come. They stayed together for a moment, Obi-Wan covering Anakin with his body, pressing him into the wall, and breathing hard. The sound of the water was so loud in Anakin’s ears, and his heart was pounding, and he felt almost high. _Obi-Wan’s cock was inside him, and it was perfect, so perfect._

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan eventually murmured, kissing him on the neck and pulling out. Anakin looked back and made eye contact as Obi-Wan stepped back into the stream of water, cleaning himself off.

Anakin didn’t have words to say what he wanted to say, he didn’t have words at all. He looked deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes, trying to tell him how much that had meant to him, how much it mattered. 

Obi-Wan’s face was flushed, his eyes still dark. He examined Anakin’s expression, and nodded slightly. “It’ll be alright, Anakin.”

“What will?” Anakin asked quietly, pushing away from the wall and rebalancing on his feet. He turned around, and repeated himself. "What will, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, and pulled him closer, into the water, his hand moving to begin cleaning him too. “Everything, Anakin. Everything will be alright. I will make it alright.”

“You promise?” Anakin’s voice was small. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan kissed him gently. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my gratuitous au!!! Have a wonderful day :)
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That time Padmé almost murdered Anakin and also there was a mummy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675772) by [Redlala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlala/pseuds/Redlala)




End file.
